Death Curse: Version Y
by TheCriticalHit
Summary: "One who escapes death will answer to Death himself." Ash Ketchum awakes one day in Kalos, but not the one he's use to. In this new world Pokemon not only die in battles, but it is encouraged. With a loyal Fennekin by his side, Ash must defeat the Kalos League in order to escape the world designed to break him, and to lift Yveltal's curse on him. Based off my Y Nuzlocke run.
1. Chapter 1 - Day One

**This story will have blood, death, and mild gore. Nothing too descriptive, but if you don't want to read that kind of stuff then this story is not for you.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Day One**

"Night Pikachu," Ash whispered to his buddy. Pikachu beamed up at his trainer, crawling onto the pillow next to Ash, curling up. Ash smiled as he laid down for bed. He was tired after a long day, and could only look forward to a night of sleep.

 _Hmm, content I see._ A voice muttered to itself as it watched the duo doze off, _Like most, proud of their accomplishments. It is disgusting._ The voice chuckled to itself as they slept on, _I hope you sleep well 'Chosen One', but like all Pariahs, you must face the consequences of your actions._

Ash turned over in his sleep, and a red glow enveloped him. Pikachu awoke, staring at Ash as he began to be lifted into the air, "Pikapi?"

Ash didn't awaken, and the red aura around him intensified. Pikachu's cries became more intense, "Pikapi!"

A starling _rip_ filled the room, and a large swirling black hole appeared. Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt at it, but the attack was absorbed. Pikachu backed himself into a corner as the hole-like rift expanded. Pikachu's eyes widened as Ash was drawn towards it. The mouse sprang towards his sleeping trainer, but Ash was engulfed into the rift.

Pikachu was flung back as the rift released it's energy, sealing itself. Pikachu smacked into wall painfully, but he leaped back to his feet. The room was quiet, and the rift was gone. Everything was exactly how it was before. Except for one thing:

Ash was gone.

* * *

Ash awoke sitting in a chair, which was next to a cafe table. He sat up, yawning and stretching. He squinted eyes as the bright sun glared down on him. Ash looked around, sitting next to him was Serena, who was tapping her foot impatiently. Next to her was her rival Shauna, who was bouncing up and down excitedly. Serena looked over at Ash and gave him a dry smile- something he was not used to Serena doing.

"So the sleeper awakens," She said.

Ash blinked, "W-what happened?" He asked, yawning.

"Not much," She replied, "You haven't missed out on our Pokemon arriving, if that's what you're asking. I don't know what's taking Tierno and Trevor so long, it's not like them to be late. Well... Tierno, yes he can be... well, you'll see once you meet them."

Ash stared at her blankly, then glanced down, his Pokebelt was gone. Ash looked around, but saw no sign of Pikachu, "Where's my Pokemon?" He asked.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Weren't you listening? They haven't arrived yet. Our starters are with Tierno and Trevor. I know you're excited to get your Fennekin, but please stay calm. I've been dealing with Ms. Hyper here all morning while you've been napping!"

Shauna grinned, "Ijustcan'tbelieveit! I just can't wait to meet my little Chespin! Will it be a boy, or a girl? Will it like to fight or not? What should I nickname it! Eek~ I can't wait!" She gave Serena a hug, "Aren't you excited?"

Serena smiled slightly, "Of course I'm excited, I've been waiting a long time to be a trainer. But remember, we have assignment from Professor Sycamore as well. You and Trevor are suppose to complete the Pokedex, while me and Ash are suppose to collect gym badges. Our assignments are very important to the professor and his research, that is why he is giving us our Pokemon in the first place."

Ash leaned back, confusion filling his mind- _Fennekin? Starter Pokemon? Professor Sycamore? What?_

"I- um..." Ash fell silent as Serena glared at him. Ash felt unsettled, this most certainly wasn't the Serena he knew. Her sweet blue eyes were now gray and cold, and her smile was suppressed. Her blonde hair was swept back into a Ponytail, something the Serena he knew never did.

Shauna was different too, she seemed younger, more childish. She flashed a smile at Ash, "Aren't you excited to get your first Pokemon?"

"Um... yes?" Ash said, and Shauna stared at him. _Well, that sounded stupid..._

" _Huff... huff..._ " Ash heard a loud panting, and the clomping of shoes, he turned, just in time to see two boys running towards them, obviously tired. They were covered in dirt and leaves, and spotted in some sort of dark liquid. A Corphish and a Flabebe were right behind the boys, stumbling to keep up with their trainers.

"Tierno, Trevor, finally!" Shauna cried happily.

"What took you two so long?" Serena demanded.

"S-sorry!" Tierno panted as he reached them. He reached out with one hand to balance himself, then he lowered himself into a chair across from Ash, huffing. The other boy, Trevor, settled in the chair next to Tierno.

Both males looked exhausted, sweat and- _was that blood?-_ rolled down their skin. An orange Flabebe laid down in front of Trevor, trembling. Trevor returned the small fairy type to a Pokeball. The Corphish layed down next to Tierno, shuddering and collapsing to the ground. Ash felt sorry for the small thing, it was tired and Tierno didn't even give it a glance.

Ash even saw small flecks of blood on its pincers... but there was no injuries on the pincers, it was like the Corphish had use its pincers to...

"We-were attacked on the way from Lumiose..." Trevor muttered, "In Santalune Forest, a group ambush."

"Did you guys get hurt?" Serena asked, worried, but not surprised.

"Nah..." Tierno said, "Not too badly, our Pokemon handled the wild ones quite well. The only problem was that there was too many, the startling thing was that it was a some-what organized attack... A bit weird for wild Pokemon..."

 _Wild Pokemon attacking? They don't even seem surprised about that!_

"My parents said the wild ones have been getting more aggressive, and the death rate of trained Pokemon have been rising as well. Most trainers don't even bother keeping their Pokemon at high levels, they just catch new ones as replacement," Serena said, shrugging, "It's sloppy training. Yes, accidents happen, but it shouldn't be every other day."

 _W-what?!_

"So!" Shauna cut in, "Can we have our Pokemon now~?"

"Um... yeah!" Tierno said, he looked a bit uneasy, "Of course... T-that's why we came!"

"You okay Tierny?" Shauna asked, frowning.

"Yep... of course I am!" Tierno replied, laughing uneasily. Next to him Trevor faced palmed.

Serena glared at the two boys, "What happened?" She asked- well, demanded.

Tierno paled a bit, "Well, when we were attacked... Our Pokemon couldn't hold off the wild ones, and we had to use the starter Pokemon..."

Serena sighed, rubbing her forehead, "Don't tell me you managed to kill one of the starters."

"No!" Tierno shouted, "She didn't die, she just got injured..."

"Just tell them what happened!" Trevor snapped at Tierno.

Tierno sighed, then looked at Ash, "Sorry man... We managed to scar your Fennekin. She was fighting, but being a fire type she had a huge advantage over the forest 'mon, so she did most of the fighting... so she was attacked the most. We ran her over to a healer near the forest, but she has some nasty scars."

Ash blinked.

"You know better than to use other people's Pokemon," Serena broke in, glaring at Tierno.

"Hey, we had no choice!" Tierno said, "If we didn't use them are Pokemon would be dead and maybe even use as well! The wild ones meant business."

"What about the other Pokemon?" Shauna asked timidly, "Are they...?"

Tierno glanced at Trevor, who pulled out three Pokeballs. He handed one to Serena and another to Shauna. He held onto the third one, "They are fine," Trevor said, "Just tired."

"Eep!" Shauna cried, cuddling her Pokeball, then released a Chespin. The small grass type looked around, and then Shauna struck. She wrapped her arms around the Chespin, which yelped. "Ohmygosh! You are so cute! I'm going to call you Chesa!" Shauna cried.

"Pin!" The female Chespin squeaked in surprise.

Serena released her Pokemon, a Froakie. The Froakie looked up at her, and Serena touched the top of his head, "Hello there," She said, "Thanks to you I'm finally trainer, Jet."

Trevor turned to Ash, holding out a Pokeball, "This is Fennekin's Pokeball. The healer said she's in battle shape right now, just to keep the bandages on for now," Ash took the Pokemon from him, "Oh, and we each get one of these," Trevor reached into his bag again, pulling out a familiar red device, "The Pokedex! Of course only me and Shauna have a license to complete them, but we all get one."

Ash took the Pokedex from Trevor, and Serena and Shauna followed suit. Ash glanced around, feeling off. He wasn't suppose to be here.

"Yeah, me and Ash have gym licenses, we're only allowed to catch one Pokemon per route. But we are also allowed to take on the gyms and league, unlike you guys," Serena said, looking at her Pokedex, "With a classifier license you are allowed to catch one of each Pokemon per route, that way you guys can help the professor know what Pokemon live where."

Ash glanced at her, slightly confused, but decided not to let it show. He just needed to get a Pokemon, get out of here, then figure out what is going on.

"I think it would be a good idea to give your trainer cards," Tierno said, "You and Ash will need them to challenge the gym," Tierno said, reaching into his own bag, searching.

"So... Tierno," Ash began, "What kind of license do you have?" Ash asked.

"Me?" Tierno pulled out three cards, "I have a D-class breeder's license. My class allows me to catch wild Pokemon to breed in controlled environments. All the offspring is released back into the wild to help keep the populations up. I later want to move up to a B-class, which is where you cross breed certain Pokemon in order to get different eggs moves. Those Pokemon go to gym trainers like you," He handed the trio each a trainer card.

Ash looked at his, shivering slightly. It had all his information on it, even though he had never been to... to this place before. There was a picture of him, but he couldn't recall ever getting his picture taken. _What on earth is going on?_

"What else are we forgetting...?" Tierno thought.

"The Pokeballs," Trevor prompted.

"Ah, yes!" Tierno said, "Five Pokeballs for each of you, so you can catch wild Pokemon. Remember, Ash and Serena, only one Pokemon per route. Shauna, Trevor, one of each species. Your Pokedex and PC will monitor your catches, so law enforcement will get involved if you go outside of what your licence permits. The only exception to this rule is if you see an alternately colored Pokemon," He began to hand out the Pokeballs.

"A shiny?" Ash asked, and Tierno nodded.

"If you catch one make sure you send it over to Professor Sycamore. He'll send it back, then you can do whatever you want with it, he only wants a quick look at it. 'Shinies' are pretty rare, so the professor is very interested in them, so all licenses allow any to be caught."

"Hey! Hey Ash!" Shauna cried, bouncing in her chair, "Let out your Fennekin, I want to see her!"

Ash looked at the Pokeball in his hands, and aimed it at the table, releasing a Pokemon. The Fennekin opened her eyes, looking around. Ash's heart sank, _The poor thing,_ he thought. There was a large slash up her chest and by her neck, and many cuts and bruises covered her body.

Fennekin looked up at Ash, beaming as she looked at her new trainer, "Kin!" She yipped, tag wagging. Ash stroked her, and she pressed close to him.

"What are you going to call her?" Serena asked.

"Call her?" Ash asked, Serena nodded.

"Nicknaming Pokemon is like half the fun!" Shauna said excitedly. Ash then realized that both of them had given their Pokemon nicknames, something he had never done before with Pokemon.

"Er..." Ash said, looking at the Fennekin, "I don't know..."

Fennekin's ears fell back, disappointed.

"If you can't think of one, then I'll help you!" Shauna said, thinking, "About...Kinniekins?"

Serena made a half cough that Ash knew was covering up a laugh. Tierno smiled weakly and Trevor was looking anywhere by Shauna. Fennekin's ears drooped lower, and she looked at Ash with a pleading look. She clearly did not want to be called 'Kinniekins'.

"Um..." Ash said, glancing between Fennekin and Shauna, "While that's an... interesting name, I- er- think I have an idea for one..." Ash muttered.

"Really?" Shauna said with a smile, "What is it?"

"Er..." _Fire type... Fennekin..._ "Um... Kin... Kindle. Yeah, Kindle," Ash said.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _Introducing:_ _**Kindle**_

 _Fennekin: female_

 _Level 5_

 _Met at: Santalune City_

 _Serious_

 _Alert to sounds_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Okee-dokey!" Shauna said, bouncing up and down, "That's adorable!" She turned to the other boys, "Can we start our journey now?"

Tierno smiled, "Yep, you guys are all set!"

"Yes!" Shauna sprang to her feet, grabbing Serena's wrist, "Come on! You promised me that you'd show me how to catch a Pokemon!"

"I'm coming," Serena said, standing as well, returning her Froakie. Shauna did the same with her Chespin, then the two girls ran towards route two.

Ash looked at the Fennekin, "Your okay with 'Kindle'... right?" He asked.

"Kin!" She yipped, leaping into his arms happily. Even scared, she was still a cute Pokemon.

He had a Pokemon now, so he wasn't defenseless, now to figure out what was going on and how he got here...

"Well, let's go catch up with those girls," Trevor said, "We're all heading to Santalune City anyways. That's where your first gym match will be Ash!"

"Right," Ash said.

"Race you to route two!" Tierno called, returning his Corphish, and they took off running. Ash looked around, and then sprinted after them.

* * *

" _WOW! I can't believe that the Pokemon went inside the Pokeball!"_ Shauna's scream echoed through route two as Ash and the boys caught up to the girls. Serena shook her head.

"Really? You know your Chespin is in her Pokeball right?" Serena asked.

"Of course I do, but still, it's awesome!" She beamed, "I'm going to catch a ton of cute Pokemon!" She then noticed Ash and the others, "Oh! Looky, the boys are here now! Serena, why don't you show Ash how to catch a Pokemon?"

"That's fine," Ash said, "But I already know how to."

"Really?" Serena asked suprised by this. Ash nodded, stretching a bit. She frowned at him, eyes flashing, "Prove it."

Ash was taken back again at this attitude, like she didn't believe him.

"Kindle," Ash said, glancing around, "Use Scratch!" He pointed towards a Pidgey. Kindle leapt out of his arms, racing towards the small brown Pokemon, slashing with her claws. The Pidgey yelped, flying into the air. The Pidgey whipped up a Gust of wind, which slammed into Kindle, "Now Ember!"

Ash felt a bit woozy as he realized that the blood dripping from the Pidgey's wing was caused by him. The Ember hit the Pidgey in the chest, knocking it to the ground. Kindle stood, awaiting another command. Ash pulled out on the Pokeballs Trevor and Tierno had given him, throwing it at the Pidgey.

Serena stared at him as the Pidgey was sucked into the Pokeball, which shook only once, then dinged, capturing the Pidgey. Ash scooped up the Pokeball, looking at Kindle and tapping his shoulder. The Fennekin hopped up, glancing around uncertainly.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _Introducing:_ _**?**_

 _Pidgey: female_

 _Level 3_

 _Caught at: Route 2_

 _Nature: Timid_

 _Loves to fight_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Be my rival," Serena breathed quickly after a moment.

"What?" Ash said, a bit taken back by the look she was giving him. Earlier she'd treated him like he was a nobody, now her eyes had respect in them.

"That was a critical capture!" She cried.

"What's that?" Ash asked, looking down at the Pokeball in his hands.

"That's when a trainer attacks and captures a Pokemon so quickly that the Pokemon doesn't know what hit them," Serena explained, "The Pokemon had hardly anytime to attack back, which helps protect the trainer's Pokemon. The wild Pokemon is also absorbed into the Pokeball so quickly that they don't have proper time to react and try to break free, which is why it only shook once. Critical captures usually only happen with highly experienced trainers."

"So what if I captured a Pokemon quickly," Ash said, "Even if I had taken longer the result would have basically had the same result."

"Attacking and throwing the Pokeball at that speed and with skill, that results in a quick and clean capture like that! Usually it takes a while for a trainer to catch Pokemon like that, but this was your first time ever! Typically capturing a wild Pokemon is a bloody process, the wild Pokemon ends up injured pretty badly they put up such a fight!"

Ash didn't know how to reply, "Um... well... What's a point of battling a Pokemon to the point that they end up that injured if you're trying to capture it?" Ash asked, "I think if they put up a fight to the point they're half dead that shows that they don't want to be captured."

Serena scowled a bit, "I don't want a Pokemon that throws itself at me. While a critical capture is an exception, which shows the skills and talent of a trainer, when trying to capture a Pokemon you want to see how strong it is. How far you're able to push it, then once you train that Pokemon up it will be able to go much farther. Gym battles are to the death, you don't want a Pokemon that gives up or falls easily. You need a Pokemon that will hold on an inch from death."

Ash felt sickened by that, "Well, I don't see why a Pokemon would want listen to someone in battle when the first time they met the trainer put them on death's door!"

"It makes the Pokemon respect you!" Serena snapped, stepping forward, "It also shows them that you are capable of ending them if they don't listen in battle. It secures obedience!"

"That's not respect!" Ash cried, "That's fear! You should earn trust, not demand it! Every Pokemon has potential to be a good battler, you need to work with them and lift them up, not beat them down!"

"You're humanizing them!" Serena snorted, "They are Pokemon, not people! Yes, they are living, but no, they are not like us! They lack our intelligence, their instinct is to fight, it's a natural process, we simply perfect it."

Ash stared at her, horrified and disgusted. "'Perfect it'? _Perfect it!?_ Any fighting they do is to protect themselves, and I don't blame them for fighting back against a trainer! Not if that trainer is only going to put it's life at risk for only a battle! You say I'm humanizing them, well, I think they are certainly more 'human' than you," Ash growled cooly, "Because clearly you don't have a heart."

Shauna stepped forward, sensing the tension growing, "Um... guys... No need to fight..." She said uncertainly. Trevor and Tierno stood off some ways, not interrupting.

"Fighting?" Serena said, voice deathly cold, "No, I don't think we're fighting. I think he just said that I am lower than a _Pokemon."_

"No," Ash replied, "I just think I said that Pokemon were always higher than humans," He turned away from her and others, storming off towards the forest.

"You're Pokemon will take advantage of you!" Serena called after him, "If you act like you're somehow below them then they will treat you has such! You'll end up deader than a Pokemon after a gym match!"

"I'll take my chances!" Ash replied, the shadows of the forest swallowing him.

* * *

"...Kin?" Kindle asked uncertainly, "Fennefenna?"

Ash didn't understand her, but he got the gist. "Yes, I meant every word I said. You're not... you're not some tool for battle! Where I come from it isn't like this! Pokemon don't die in battle... They don't bleed out..." Ash trembled a bit, "They respect the idea of being captured... it's a test to see if you're a worthy trainer for them... Not to beat them into listening to you..."

"Kin?" She asked, flicking an ear. She sounded surprised and interested.

"Kindle, let's be straight right from the start. I shouldn't be here... wherever here is..." He looked around, "Well, I know this is Kalos, but it's not _my_ Kalos. Pokemon shouldn't die..." Ash thought back... back to the time he went to Reflection Cave with Serena and the others... How he had ended up in a world with a timid him, a out of control Pikachu, and a good Team Rocket. That trip had shown them that there are multiple worlds out there. Had he somehow ended up in another one? In this horrible one?

Ash's fingers went to his chest, and he felt his heart hammering between his chest. This was real. His fingers brushed something cold.

Ash frowned, glancing down. His hand wrapped around a red leather cord on his neck, which had some sort of gem attached to the bottom of it. It was a pure black gem, it was smoothed and polished, and unfamiliar. Ash pulled hard, and it snapped off his neck. He stuffed it into his pocket, he would _not_ be seen wearing jewelry, but he didn't want to just throw it away either. He'd look at it later.

"Fen?" Kindle still looked confused.

"Um... believe me or not... But I don't think I should be in this world," Ash said to her.

"Kin!" Kindle cried.

"Yes, it's not the first time it happened, me ending up in another world. But this time I don't know how I got here," He looked at Kindle, "Do you believe me?

The Fennekin sat on his shoulder, thinking. Her whole life she had been raised and prepared to listen to her trainer. Due to her nature and willingness to battle she had been chosen to be a starter rather than a breeding stock. She had always accepted the fact that she could one day die in battle and that she would kill other Pokemon in her time. That was her life. Now her trainer was telling her than that was just wrong. He did seem out of place in this world. She looked down at the scar on her chest and the Pidgey's blood on her claws. She whimpered a bit, then looked back up at Ash.

He had treated her like a human. He was talking to her like an equal. He had defended her, and all Pokemon. He had made it clear that if she died he would have a hard time taking it.

She nodded her head. She believed him.

And she would protect him.

"Thanks Kindle."

* * *

 _Already getting comfortable, Pariah?_ The voice chuckled darkly, _Yes, get comfortable with your new partner, I did pick her myself for you. Run along to your first little gym battle, there will be no way around it. I'm excited to see how you react to my little game, 'Chosen One'. Let's hope this stays interesting._

 _Or else I'll just have to make it interesting myself._


	2. Chapter 2 - Day One

_It was hard to get my claws on you, little Pariah. The Others were so determined to defend you, but in the end they had no choice but to give in._

* * *

Ash looked down at the Pokeball in his hand. He sighed, releasing the Pidgey from it. The Pidgey came out, puffing up her feathers, eyeing Ash and Kindle nervously. Ash knelt down in front of the Pidgey, which looked up at him. Ash noted that Kindle growled a bit at the Pidgey, as if warning it.

"Sorry for attacking you like that early," Ash said to it, "Well, for making you bleed like that..." He glanced at the Pidgey's wing, which was covered in dried blood, "I didn't want to hurt you like that, can you forgive me?"

The Pidgey gave Ash a strange looked, then started preening her bloody feathers. She made no movement to attack Ash, in fact she was inching away from him. He sat down, sighing a bit. He unslung the unfamiliar bag off his shoulder, peering in. He pulled out a purple potion bottle, glancing over it, then glanced at the Pidgey.

"This might help," He said, offering the bottle. The Pidgey looked at the bottle doubtfully, and Kindle yipped something to the Pidgey. Ash reached out his hand, and the Pidgey hopped back, a frightened look entering her eyes. Ash inched a bit closer, ignoring the Pidgey's wide eyes and trembling as he sprayed the potion on the wing. The substance foamed up at it came in contact with the wing, closing the wound. The dried blood remained, along with the slash marks, but it looked much better. The Pidgey stopped shaking, sitting still for a moment.

Ash scooped up the small bird, who started shaking again. Kindle followed him Ash went deep into the forest, looking around.

"Kind of quiet," Ash muttered after a minute, "I thought there'd be more Pokemon, especially since Trevor and Tierno were attacked when they came through..."

Kindle frowned, taking notice of this as she drifted in Ash's wake. But she didn't know much about wild Pokemon habits, she had been raised by humans her whole life and had spent most of her time in a Pokeball. She found the idea of her walking by her trainer with no sign of an upcoming battle strange.

The Pidgey had stopped shaking, she was just sitting is Ash's arms. She had come to the fact that he meant her no harm, but she had never been near a human her whole life. Now being healed and carried by one just felt wrong to her. But she wasn't concerned by that- she was concerned about the noise, or lack of it. She kept glancing around, but she saw no Fletchling in the trees, or Caterpies crawling on the bushes. Typically the forest was crawling with Pokemon when she passed through it, but now it was unusually quiet.

"Panpanpan!" A shrieking voice overhead chattered, then the forest came to life. A Panpour, flanked by a Pansage and Pansear came swinging down from the trees. Several Fletchlings swooped down, and several dozen bug types scattered from the undergrowth.

"Ember!" Ash cried, and Kindle leapt forward, spitting fire at the bugs that were coming at them. Ash looked down at the Pidgey, "Could you use Gust, please?" He asked, wondering if the newly caught Pokemon would side with the forest Pokemon. The Pidgey threw herself into the air, and whipped up a gust of wind. The small gale knocked the Fletchings off course, giving the Pidgey the opportunity to Tackle a Pokemon that had snuck up behind Ash.

The elemental monkeys didn't join the fight, only watching from the sidelines as Ash's two Pokemon attempted to hold off a dozen. Luckily the bug types didn't seem to eager to come near Kindle's flames, most backing off after their comrades were burned. Pidgey wasn't having nearly as much luck- her Gusts were keeping the flying Pokemon at bay, but they were far from defeated.

Kindle aimed her Ember up in attempt to help Pidgey, but then she caught the Panpour's eye. Kindle froze up, staring at the Panpour, whose eyes flickered as it recognized her, "Pan," He growled, taking several steps forward. Kindle's ears went back whimpering. Ash took one glance at the Panpour, who looked like he'd been in several fights, and Kindle's reaction.

"Is that the Pokemon that scarred you?" Ash asked Kindle, who nodded. The Panpour sprang forward, slashing at Kindle's face, she stepside the attack, firing an Ember. The unfazed Panpour kept coming, firing a Water Gun. The water attack blasted into Kindle, knocking the Fennekin back. The other two monkeys tried to attack, but a chirp from Panpour kept them back- this was his fight.

"Kindle, Scratch," Ash said, and Kindle rolled out of the way of another Water Gun, charging at the Panpour, who swung his tail around, tripping her. He lashed out, his own Scratch hitting the back of her head. He prepared another Water Gun, but Ash charged forward, kicking the Pokemon away. The Panpour landed a few feet away as Ash scooped up the bleeding Fennekin, "Stay back," He snarled at the water type, "I won't let you hurt her!"

The Panpour glanced at the other two monkeys, who crept forward, ready to attack Ash. Ash had nothing to defend himself from the Pansage's claws and the Pansear's fire. Ash shielded Kindle closer, despite her attempts to escape to continue fighting, even with her own blood staining Ash's arm and shirt.

"Jet, Bubble!" A voice cried, "Robin, Peck! Anne, Tackle, let's go!"

A Froakie charged out into the clearing, firing a water attack at the Pansear, while a Fletchling dove into a Peck attack, taking out the Pansage's right eye. A Bunnelby slammed into the Panpour, who kicked her off, slashing with Scratch.

Serena came up, standing next to Ash. Ash stared at her as she gave her Pokemon more orders, "Anne, don't just sit here- attack! And you," She snapped at Ash, "Do something!"

Ash then realized that Pidgey was flying above him, waiting for orders. The other flying types had backed down after making no progress of getting near Ash and his Pokemon, "Tackle the Panpour," Ash said, since Serena's Bunnelby was struggling against the water type. Pidgey went into dive, knocking the Panpour away.

Serena's Froakie was winning the battle with the Pansear, blood covering both Pokemon as the Froakie leapt up, bringing down a Pound on the monkey's small neck. Ash cringed as he heard bones snapping and the fire type made a gurgling noise. Jet backed away, looking to Serena for further instructions.

Ash watched the Pansear, but it didn't move. It took him a moment to realize that it was dead. Ash's hand went to his mouth to cover a gasp, he had just watched a Pokemon get brutally killed.

"Peck!" Serena said, and the Fletchling swooped down once more, driving it's beak into the Pansage's chest, "Jet, go help Anne and that Pidgey!" The Froakie turned, now making it a 3-on-1 for the Panpour as it struggled to hold off Pidgey and the Bunnelby. Ash knew he needed to interfere, but the Fletchling was quicker, driving another Peck into the Pansage's chest. Ash looked away as it fell to the ground, dead.

Ash looked over at the struggling Panpour as it realized it's companions were dead, "Pidgey, use Gust!" He cried, and the blast of wind knocked the Panpour away from Serena's Pokemon. He quickly pulled out a Pokeball, throwing it at the Panpour before Serena got a chance to attack it. Ash let out a sigh as the Pokeball dinged, catching the Pokemon.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _Introducing:_ _**?**_

 _Panpour: male_

 _Level 4_

 _Caught at: Santalune Forest_

 _Nature: Brave_

 _Loves to eat_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Why on earth did you catch that Pokemon?" Serena asked, surprised, "It appeared to be the one that organized the attack."

"I-" Ash stopped, knowing that she would probably laugh if he said he didn't want to watch another Pokemon die, "I... I thought it looked strong," Ash said, picking up the Pokeball, trying hard not to look at the two dead Pokemon. Ash noted that most of the other wild Pokemon were now nowhere to be seen, "You saved me," Ash said, looking at Serena.

She rolled her eyes, "You may be naive, but I'm not going to let you die."

Ash scowled a bit, and his Pidgey landed on his shoulder. Ash looked at her, it seemed she was as loyal as Kindle, who was still laying in his arms. Ash sat down, digging through 'his' bag once more, finding another potion. He sprayed in on Kindle's head from where the Panpour had attacked. The cuts quickly sealed themselves, leaving only faint marks that would fade. Ash wanted to wipe off the blood, but he had nothing to use.

"Thank you," He said to the Pidgey, knowing that if she hadn't held off the aerial attacks they would have been in much worse condition. He glanced once more at the dead Pokemon, he needed to distract himself... "I guess I should name you two," He said to the Pidgey, glancing at the Pokeball.

"Pid!" She chirped, and Kindle curled up in his lap. Serena sat down next to Ash, returning all her Pokemon except Froakie. Ash ignored her, he couldn't believe that she had just killed two Pokemon without a second thought.

"Um..." How did the others come up with names so quickly? He thought of Shauna and her Chespin, Chesa... "How about Chester?" He said to the Pokeball, "And..." He looked at the Pidgey, "Aura," Saying the first thing that came to his head.

"Aura?" Serena said, "That thing Lucario does?"

"Some humans can do it too," Ash said, not liking her tone. She rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah, sure. Do you really believe silly legends like that?" Her eyes flickered to Ash's chest, "Apparently you do."

"What?" Ash asked, glancing down. On his neck was a red leather cord with a black gem. His heart skipped a beat, he could have swore he had taken that off not long before, "How-"

"Do you really believe in the Kalosian legend? Sorry, but that's stupid," Serena said, holding back a laugh, "You even have a replica of amulet! Don't let Shauna see that, she might actually believe that you're cursed!"

"Cursed?" Ash said, fingering the pendant, "Legend? What are you talking about?"

Her gray eyes scanned him, "You know, the legend of the Kalos War? With the king and Yveltal?" She said slowly, like he was a kid.

"No," Ash said, "I'm not from Kalos."

Serena blinked, "Then why do you have that amulet?"

Ash glanced down, "I... found it?"

She muttered something, "Well, it's not a happy symbol. The only people that wear them are nerds that are obsessed with the legends. I wouldn't go prancing around it in, besides, it doesn't look good on you at all."

Ash frowned, "Can... Can you tell me the legend?" He asked.

"Sure," She said with a shrug, "It starts off with Yveltal... You know who Yveltal is, right?"

"Yeah, the legendary dark type," Ash replied, a bit annoyed that she treated him like he didn't know anything.

"Like a Pokemon like him could exist," She muttered, "Anyways, the legends say that Yveltal is the... Sentinel of death. He keeps it in balance with Xerneas's power over life," She chuckled like the idea of Pokemon controlling life and death was ridiculous, "So basically, when someone cheats death, Yveltal gains a power over them, and to keep things in balance he's allowed to execute a punishment, which is usually a cruel death.

"But as the legends go, there was a man, the ancient king of Kalos: Alphaus Omegan. We called him AZ for short nowadays, much easier to remember."

"Where did 'AZ' come from?" Ash asked, confused.

"Alpha and Omega, the first and last letter of the ancient alphabet. A and Z, the first and last letter of today's alphabet," She explained slowly.

"Oh," Ash said.

"So during AZ's time there was a huge war, many people and Pokemon died during these times. The war got so bad that AZ stopped leading his troops into battle, he stayed in the castle. But it got to the point to where he had to sent his personal Pokemon into battle because the war was so bad. But during the Floette's first battle she was killed. AZ was overcome with so much grief that he became a shell of his former self.

"In desperation he built a machine that was designed to bring his Pokemon. They said that he used Xerneas's life power and the life force of hundreds of the Pokemon to power this machine, and it worked. His Pokemon was brought back, and in the process he and the Pokemon were granted eternal life.

"That's when Yveltal comes in, according to the legends he came to the king because he had defied the laws of life and death, bringing the Floette back. Since the Floette was brought back by the king's will, and not hers, the king would pay the price. But since AZ couldn't die, Yveltal couldn't kill him in punish him with death, so Yveltal came up with another way to bring justice onto the king.

"Yveltal forced the king to use the machine once more, but this time using Yveltal's power instead of Xerneas's. The result ended the war, but killed hundreds of thousands of men and Pokemon. AZ then realized the damage the machine had done, it had become an ultimate weapon. But Yveltal wasn't done yet.

Serena nodded at the necklace on Ash, "Legends go that Yveltal made an amulet like that one, but a real one of course, and AZ was forced to where it. He couldn't take it off or destroy it. The amulet marked AZ as a 'Pariah', or an outcast. It was a mark to show that Yveltal had control over him. Part of Yveltal's curse was that AZ would never find a home or friend, and he had lost his kingship after the war. He would wander until the day he died never having shelter or a friendly face. But you can see the problem was-"

"That AZ couldn't die," Ash said, "It would last forever."

Serena nodded, "But Yveltal was determined to make AZ's life miserable, since he could not take it from him. So Yveltal turned the Floette, AZ's only friend and companion, against him. The fairy type left the former king's side, truly making him alone. It also added a bitterness to AZ's heart, because he was going through all this because he had brought the Pokemon back to life.

"That's basically the end of AZ's story, that he is still wandering around today, trying to find his Floette, his only joy. But the legend continues, saying that Yveltal now treats all those escape death differently. Instead of killing them, he marks them as 'Pariahs', giving them the same amulet as he did AZ. While this amulet is on them then that person belongs to Yveltal."

Ash gulped, "M-meaning...?"

"Meaning they must pay the price for cheating death. Yveltal confines them to the worse thing they can imagine, the thing that will hurt the person the most. They go through a trial while facing this- if they can past then Yveltal has no hold on them."

"If they don't?"

"Then Yveltal kills them," Serena finished. Ash stared at her, she scoffed, "It's a legend, not real. It's only a story, you know, 'One who escapes death will answer to Death himself,' and all that. Just throw out that necklace and move on, we have gym leaders to face."

She stood up, recalling her Froakie and made her way through the forest. Ash watched her go, shaking. Slowly he reached to take off the amulet, and he tossed it into the grass.

"One... two... three..." His hand went to his neck. The cord was back. He gulped a bit.

' _Yveltal confines them to the worse thing they can imagine,'_ The worst thing he could think of was the idea of Pokemon dying for entertainment...

And if anyone had escaped death, it was him.


	3. Chapter 3 - Day Two

**SORRY for the long break between updates! Homework and real life don't like me to update stories, and I also rewrote part of this chapter twice... I just couldn't get it right... But hey, this chapter is also longer than my usual chapters, so enjoy!**

 **Also, thank you for all the nice reviews and follows+favorites on the story!**

* * *

"Bunnel..." A small voice whimpered.

Kindle nudged Ash as they exited the Santalune Forest, whining slightly. She didn't understand quite what was going on, but he hadn't said a word since Serena had left. Ash glanced down at her, his face still had a distant look to it.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Kin," Kindle nodded towards the grass on route three, from where she had heard a familiar whimper.

"Oh, yeah... It is a new route... I don't want to catch anything right now..." He trailed off, muttering. Kindle headbutted his leg.

"Kin! Fenna!" She turned, running towards the grass. Ash turned, watching her as she pounced, rolling out into the road with a scratched Bunnelby. Ash's eyes widened.

"Stop! Kindle, stop!" He cried, running towards them, but as he approached he realized that it hadn't been Kindle who had attacked the Bunnelby. The normal type's wounds were recent, but not fresh. The Bunnelby lashed out against them, dust sticking to the blood on it. Ash reached out, pulling Kindle off of the Bunnelby, who stopped trashing.

The Bunnelby watched them with wide eyes, inching back from them, "Bee..." It then yelped as Aura dove out of the air, landing on Ash's head. The Pidgey cocked it's head at the Bunnelby.

"You look like Serena's Bunnelby," Ash said after a moment, "The one that helped us out with the Panpour," _And the only one of Serena's Pokemon that didn't kill something,_ Ash thought.

The Bunnelby yelped again as she heard Serena's name. She curled up into a ball, shaking at their presence, "Nel..."

Ash scooped her up, "Wait... are you Serena's Bunnelby?" He asked as he held her, "Did you two get separated or something? I guess you can tag along with us to Santalune City, if you want. Safer in numbers, right?"

The Bunnelby had stopped shaking, she looked up at Ash sheepishly, then gave a small nod. Ash glanced at Kindle, who wagged her tail. Kindle leapt up onto Ash's shoulder while Aura flew back into the air. The Bunnelby didn't move as they continued their journey to the city.

* * *

"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Center!" The nurse smiled at Ash, bloody and dusty, as he tromped into the Pokemon Center, "Can I help you today?"

"My Pokemon..." Ash muttered. The nurse smiled and nodded.

"Of course, just return all the Pokemon to their Pokeballs and we'll have them in fight shape in no time!" The nurse said with another smile. Ash returned his Fennekin and Pidgey, handing them over with Panpour's Pokeball. He glanced at Bunnelby.

"She's not mine," He said, pointing, "My frie... um... _acquaintance_ caught her, I found her like this."

The nurse frowned, "That seems strange. A trainer should keep track of their Pokemon at all times, perhaps it was released without your knowledge?"

"Released?" Ash said, glancing down at the Bunnelby. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she began shaking again, "Did Serena released you?" The Bunnelby shook harder, nodding, curling up again. An angry look past over Ash, "She didn't even take you to the Pokemon Center!" He pulled out a Pokeball, pressing it to Bunnelby's head. He handed it over to the nurse as it dinged, who was staring at him. She took his Pokeballs into the back of the Pokemon Center, "I think I heard Serena call you Anne earlier," Ash muttered.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _Introducing:_ _**Anne**_

 _Bunnelby: female_

 _Level 4_

 _Caught at: Route 3_

 _Nature: Bashful_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ash didn't know how long it would take for the Pokemon to be healed, so he wandered around the center. People didn't seemed concerned about the blood on his clothes, though he felt sick of the thought of it. There was a small shop in the center, selling things from supplies to souvenirs. Ash paused, wondering if he had any money.

He sat down, deciding to look through his bag to see what items he had. The only items he recognized were the two remaining empty Pokeballs Tierno and Trevor had given him, the empty potions bottles, along with 'his' trainer card and Pokedex. But there were many unfamiliar items as well: another potion bottle, a wallet full of money, a holo caster, and-

"Clothes," Ash whispered excitedly, standing up. He slipped into the bathroom, changing out of his bloody outfit, and into the unfamiliar apparel that seemed to fit him perfectly. He decided to gloss over that for now though, glad to be out of other outfit. He walked out of the bathroom, looking around.

The nurse flagged him down, handing him back his four Pokeballs with yet another smile, "Here you go," She said as he took them back, hooking them to his Pokebelt.

"Thank you," Ash replied, heading out of the Pokemon Center. The city looked pretty much the same as the one he had visited in his own world. In fact the only thing that seemed vastly different were the people themselves. There was a colder feeling in the air as the people rushed by, hardly talking to anyone else.

There were hardly any Pokemon as well, he saw Pokeballs but no Pokemon out. Not even wild ones that he had seen living in the streets in his world. The trees were devoted of flying types and the gardens didn't have any bug or grass types.

Not including the attack in the forest, all the Pokemon here seemed to avoid humans in general.

He drifted back towards route three, grabbing Kindle's Pokeball. She let out a happy yip as she was released, dancing around his legs. He smiled, kneeling down.

"You look much better," He said. The blood had been cleaned off her tan fur and many of her lesser wounds were healed. But the long scar on her chest was still clear as before.

Ash stood back up, releasing Aura and Anne. The Pidgey claimed his head, cooing. Anne looked as scared as ever, staring at Ash with wide eyes. Aura and Kindle shared a confused glance, and Ash pulled out his last Pokeball.

"Pan!" The Panpour cried as he was released. Kindle sprang in front of Ash, growling at it. Aura jumped off of his head, hovering in front of him protectively. Anne scampered back, hiding behind Ash's legs. The Panpour glared at them with hatred, especially at Kindle.

"Look," Ash said, "I didn't catch you, Chester, because I like you. You tried to kill Kindle," The Panpour glared up at him, "I only caught you because no one deserves to die like that. Now, if you promise not to attack any of us again, I'll let you go," Ash pointed to the south, "The forest is not far from here, just beyond this route."

Panpour gave him a sly look, then glanced at Kindle. Chester stood there for a moment- then with murder in his eyes- he sprang at Kindle. The fox Pokemon didn't hesitate, springing to meet the monkey. Scratch met Scratch in mid air, and they broke apart. Kindle prepared an Ember while Chester charged forward with another Scratch.

The Panpour was recalled in a flash of red light, sucked back into the Pokeball. Kindle's Ember was smothered out, and she cocked her head at Ash. He shook his head.

"I gave him a chance. I'm not just going to let him go if he just attacks like that for no reason. Come on guys, let's go back to Santalune," He turned to leave, then stopped, looking down at the Bunnelby still clinging to his leg.

He knelt down, gently pulling her off, "Bunnel..."

"You can leave too if you want too," Ash told her, "I can't take you back to route two, we can't risk going through the forest again, but there are other Bunnelby here too," He pointed a ways off. Anne looked at them, "Or you can stick with us. You wouldn't have to battle if you didn't want too."

The Bunnelby rocked back and forward, then threw herself into Ash's arms. He smiled, "Well then, it looks like we'll all be going back to Santalune together."

Aura landed on his head again as he stood up, and Anne slunk onto his shoulder. Kindle kept darting around Ash's heels as they re-entered the city.

Ash closed his eyes as they walked, he had no idea of what to do now or where to go. Did he really believe Serena's story? He had to admit that it was a bit out there. But yet it made perfect sense to him, it seemed to be the only explanation.

Ash sighed, and walked back into the Pokemon Center, perhaps some sleep would help him clear his mind of this chaotic day.

* * *

 **Day Two**

 _Santalune Gym_

 _Typing: Bug_

 _Badge Levels: 1-3_

 _Style: Official League Battle Standard_

Ash stared at the sign at the gym. He had no idea of what a 'badge level' was, the words 'Official League Battle Standard' reminded him of what Serena had said yesterday: All gym battles here were to the death.

Ash suppressed the sick feeling he felt, walking away from the gym. Kindle cocked her head to one side, confused. Ash had been given a gym license, so then why wasn't he battling in the gym?

"There you are," A voice said, Ash flinched in surprise and turned.

"Don't scare me like that," Ash muttered, looking at Serena. She hadn't changed much since yesterday, except for she looked more annoyed than usual.

"I've been looking for you since yesterday afternoon," She continued, slightly angry, "You realize that we need to have our gym battle soon, right? The Professor wants to see the whole group all together in Lumiose, which means we should all leave Santalune at the same time!"

Ash just stared at her for a minute, "I... I'm, err... I'm not doing a gym match..." He muttered.

She scowled, "We don't have all the time in the world. I already signed you up," She pulled a slip of paper from her bag, "Your battle is tomorrow, at ten in the morning. Don't take too long during your battle, Tierno and the others want to leave at eleven tomorrow," She handed him the paper, which stated his name and battle time.

"I'm not doing a gym match," Ash repeated.

"What? Do you think you can put off this gym? You realize that you can only get your first, second, or third badge from here, right?" Serena asked, "They don't let you win higher level badges by battling _bug types_. And in no way are we back tracking."

Now that term 'badge level' made a bit more since, but that wasn't what Ash was worried about. Kindle gave Ash a strange look as his hand crumpled the paper in his hand, "No, I'm not battling in any gym at all. I am not putting any Pokemon at risk!" He growled, and Serena rolled her eyes.

"Not this stupid thing again..." She muttered, "Do you think Pokemon are some glorified beings or something? You know what they do in the wild, they fight to the death! They fight for territory, food, mates, and power!" Serena shouted, "And guess what they fight for under human's' commands?" She growled.

Kindle whimpered as an angry look past over Ash's face, "Kin."

" _Territory,_ to be one of the six Pokemon to be on a human's team, you know why? Because humans give the strong Pokemon _food_ that's not limited nor has competition _._ The healthiest of all Pokemon get the right to breed and have _mates_ and produce the best offspring for battle. And most of all Pokemon will get stronger and have the most _power_ while working under a human's orders," Serena finished, trying to catch her breath, "They do the same thing in the wild, except for they have a better chance to survive under humans. We healing capabilities, healthier and more abundances of foods, we can help Pokemon evolve to a level they couldn't in the wild. Their best chances are with a practicing trainer! Even if a human chooses to release a Pokemon, they are still stronger than the average wild Pokemon."

" _Unless,"_ Ash snarled, "They were freakin' released after a battle and weren't even healed!" He took a step forward, and Serena took a step back, "I found your Bunnelby half injured and terrified on route three!"

"Yeah, I have no room for a coward on my team," Serena said, which only made Ash angrier.

"But you couldn't even take her to a Pokemon Center?!" He yelled, "She risked her life back in the forest even though she was scared and you pay her back by dumping her in the wild while she's weakened!?"

"She would have died eventually either way-"

"No, she won't!" Ash growled, and he was about to shout in her face about how he had caught the Bunnelby, but he was cut off as someone laid a hand on the back of his neck. Ash's whole body locked up, and his jaw clamped itself shut. Ash tried to talk, but he couldn't get his mouth to move. Panicking, he tried to turn his head to see whose hand was on him, but his neck refused to budge.

The only thing he seemed to have control over was his eyes, which darted around in a panic.

"Excuse me," A deep, strong voice said from beside Ash, "But I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," The voice sent chills down Ash's spine. Ash tried to move again, but his body was no longer under his control.

"It's fine," Serena said, "My friend here is just being his stupid, stubborn self," She growled. Ash wanted to scream at her that they weren't friends, but his voice still refused to work. He moved his eyes down towards Kindle, who was watching him worryingly. He hoped his eyes could convey the message to her.

Kindle didn't even need to look at her trainer to know something was wrong. This man that was by Ash just _felt_ off. Like some aura was radiating from him that told her to run. Despite this feeling she didn't, she didn't leave her trainer. Instead she growled, advancing on the man.

"Fenna... Kin! Kin kin!" She snarled, telling the man to back off, 'Go... away! Back away!' She yipped at him.

The man looked down at her. He had a dark tan and midnight black hair. She couldn't see his eyes due to a pair of thick, black, reflective sunglasses. He opened his mouth and said: 'Hush.'

There was something different about his voice. Kindle understood what he had said, but it didn't sound like human speak. She tried to say something else to him, but Kindle found that no sound came out of her mouth. Her eyes widened as her jaw open and closed soundlessly. Her whimper went unvoiced as she back away, unsure of what to do.

"I'll take it from here," The man said to Serena, and a glazed look entered her eyes. Kindle watched as Serena turned and walked away without another word. Kindle watched her go, then she realized that the man was leading Ash away from the gym. Kindle scampered after them, with several little yips. It took her a moment to realize that her voice was somehow back.

The man's red leather jack was shredded at the ends of the sleeves, not as if it were old, but more as a fashion statement. A gray scarf hung around his neck despite the warm summer weather. Kindle thought he unnaturally stood out, but no one gave him a second glance. In fact, people seemed to give him a wide berth without even realizing it.

Meanwhile Ash was panicking.

It was like someone had trapped him within his own body. His conscious sat uselessly as the outside force made him walk forward. He kept trying to speak, but the thoughts only bounced around in his own mind. First he had been dumped in this cruel and strange world, and how he couldn't even dictate his own movements.

Soon they were out of Santalune City and out on route twenty-two. This was a more open route, like route three, but it seemed much more civilized. The flowers seemed to be more in a garden than the wild and the paved road was in great condition. After walking a ways from the city the man released Ash. As soon as the hand moved away from Ash's neck the outside force that seemed to be controlling him left. Ash, who was not prepared to have control of his body again, fell forward and collapsed on the ground. Kindle whimpered, and ran to her trainer. The man studied her as she pawed Ash.

'Get up,' She whimpered to him, 'Quickly, get up Ash!'

'He'll be fine,' The man told Kindle, 'I don't want him dead, yet.'

Kindle was about to turn on the man, ready to spit an Ember at him and attack, but Ash groaned. He sat up, rubbing his neck. Even though the man's hand had been there, it was cold. "Ow..." Ash moaned, "I can move again..."

The man offered a gloved hand to Ash. Ash eyed it and the man wearly, 'Don't trust him!' Kindle shouted, "Fenni fenna kin fen!" But Ash took the man's hand, and he pull Ash to his feet. Ash shuttered as he pulled his hand away, the man had fingerless black leather gloves, but the man's finger tips felt like ice against his skin.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you and your friend like that-" The man began.

"She's not my friend," Ash snapped.

"- I wasn't even planning on interfering at all," He continued as if Ash hadn't spoken, "But this just wasn't working out how it should have. I practically threw everything right at you, but no..." He sighed, "The Others did say that you could be stubborn, and I suppose the others have to be right about something," The man looked right at Ash, "You are the most stubborn person I've met, Ash."

"How do you know my name?" Was the first of many questions clouding Ash's head to escape through his mouth.

A smile tugged at the man's lips. His lower lip was black, while his upper one was a bright red. Ash briefly wondered if he was wearing makeup of some sort.

"I know more than your pathetic name," The man replied, smirking, "Ashes, the dusty remains of a great burning blaze, how fitting."

Kindle had just about had enough. This man had interrupted her trainer, forced him out here, and now was insulting him! She growled, springing at the human, claws glowing. Normally she would never dream about attacking a human, but this was to protect her trainer! Ash took a half step forward to try to stop her, but the man was much quicker.

He raised his arm as if to block her, but he caught her mid-leap instead. Kindle yelped as he threw her back to the ground in a single, fluid motion. Kindle groaned as she hit the ground. Her sides ached as she stood, shaking.

"Hold that thought for about fifty more levels, deary," He told her with a smile. Ash ran forward, picking up Kindle.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Kindle nodded, peering around him to look at the man. Ash held Kindle closer as he turned, facing the man, and asked a bit harshly, "Who are you?!"

The man smiled again, "We've met before, Ash, don't you recognize me?" He pulled his sunglasses down a bit, allowing Ash to see his eyes.

The man's eyes were blue. Nothing but blue. There was no whites of his eyes or black pupils. Well, there was a small white dot in each eye that could have possibly been a pupil, but Ash didn't noticed that. Just the bright intense blue color that seemed to glow. Ash stared stared at those eyes. He had never seen this man before, but those eyes... He had seen those eyes before.

Ash's hand went to his neck, wrapping around the black gem. He gulped a bit, then asked quietly, "Yveltal?"

The man grinned, "Long time no see."

Ash opened his mouth to say something, but his mind was racing. A million thoughts was running through his mind. Finally he said, "Does that make Serena's story true?"

The human-Yveltal cocked his head, "I made sure she knew that story on purpose, so you'd figure all out this out. You were an interesting case. Typically I leave my Pariahs in the dark, let them try to figure out what's happening to them on their own," He grinned again, "It's much more entertaining that way."

Ash once more seemed to struggle for something to say, but Yveltal kept talking.

"Like I said, you were an interesting case. The way to make this the most entertaining for me was to make sure that you know. You see, you're a heroic type Ash, which once more explains why the Others favor you. Most people that fall into my claws are self centered, looking for ways to get out of death. They are the ones that get hurt in my little games, but you..." Yveltal looked at him, "The way to get to you was to not target you physically, but emotionally. You cared so much about Pokemon and people that you wouldn't care if something happened to you, as long other creatures were safe."

"So you brought me here," Ash finished, "To this inhumane place."

"'Brought'? No Ash, I _made_ this place. A little pocket dimension between Time and Space that is completely under my control," He looked up, "If you tried to leave this 'Kalos' and go to another part of this world it wouldn't work. Kalos is the only thing in this world, even though the other humans don't notice it," He looked at Kindle, 'Nor Pokemon.'

"W-what?" Ash said.

"Hmm?" Yveltal looked at him.

"That last part... That wasn't english..."

"Of course not. I am not a human, _Ash_ , I am a Pokemon. Just because I'm in this disgusting form does not mean I'm limited to your gibberish language."

Ash felt unsettled, for the first time he heard the hatred in Yveltal's tone. The darkness in his tone seemed to snap Ash to reality, this man- well- Pokemon had been the thing that had brought him here. To this terrible world. Anger built up in Ash's chest, and he took a step forward.

"Take me back," Ash demanded.

Yveltal's grin was back, "Nah, I'm not in the mood. Why don't you try asking me tomorrow?"

Ash huffed a bit, frustrated. He closed his eyes for a minute, "Yes, I know I have gotten out of death a couple of times, but it was beyond my control! If you are thinking about what happened at the Tree of Beginnings, that wasn't my fault! It was Mew that brought me back! If you have a problem then go sort it out with her!"

Yveltal made a face, "Mew, she's Arceus's little spoiled brat. Her only duties involved protecting the Tree and the Golems do more work than her. Death is _my_ duty, but she thinks she has the right to interfere," He shook his head, "What happened at the Tree should have been sorted out, you were suppose to die with the Lucario when giving up your aura, which would have balanced out Mew reviving you. But no, you leave the Lucario to die by himself."

A weight of guilt pressed down on Ash, "I- He- I tried! He was the one that pushed me away! That again wasn't my fault-"

"Right. You were completely incapable assisting him after he pushed you away. People are know for losing their aura powers after being pushed, my bad," He replied sarcastically.

Ash seemed to be at a lost for words. Kindle's ears went back, her trainer looked so sad and guilty. She didn't completely understand what was going on, but from what she understood it wasn't his fault! He didn't abandon any Lucario, it sounded like to her that the Lucario had saved Ash!

But one look at Yveltal and Kindle understood that was the hu... Pokemon's goal. A wicked grin was spread across the creature's face as Ash stared at his feet. He wanted Ash to feel that way! He was playing with her trainer's emotions! She growled, trying to tell Ash to ignore it, but she once more found herself unable to vocalize herself.

"I-"

"If you're going to tell me to take you back again, the answer is still no. The other legendaries have protected you for long enough, it took me years to get my claws on you. You escaped death, Ash, you now belong to me," Yveltal's eyes gleamed as he slipped his sunglasses back on, "Now, if you want to return to your world, you're going to play _my_ game."

"What do you want me to do?" Ash snapped, looking Yveltal in the eye, well, sunglasses. Kindle like the defiant look in his eyes.

Yveltal laughed, as if entertained, "Yes, determined and willing. I like that! Well, I'll like tearing that down," He laughed again, "And as for what you do Ash, that's quite simple: defeat the league."

"The league?" Ash asked.

Kindle could imagine Yveltal rolling his eyes behind his glasses, "Yes, the league. You've done the first part before, collect the eight badges. Though the second part is slightly different, but once you defeat the champion then one of your little attempts to avoid death will be forgiven, just like it had never happened. I tried to make that clear, a gym license, a loyal Pokemon, I even had Serena sign you up for your first gym battle! But no, you still made me come down here," He crossed his arms, as if disappointed with Ash.

"But... But to beat the gym, that'll... My Pokemon could die," Ash muttered, hugging Kindle closer. He may have only known the Fennekin for barely two days, but she was his only friend in this dark world, "And the gym leader's Pokemon..."

A sly grin crept onto Yveltal's face, "Did you think I'd make this easy? No, little Pariah, this shall be entertaining for me. I suppose you might be able to avoid your own Pokemon's death if you keep them strong enough, but others' Pokemon will fall to yours," The grin widened to a genuine smile, "You'll have to put your Pokemon at risk every time while watching or opponents one's die! And it will be all under your command to free yourself from my little game! Looks like our little selfless hero will have to put himself first for once!"

Ash had felt sick many times since he had came to this place, but this was the worst he had felt yet. He remembered how easily Serena had killed those wild Pokemon, but that had still been in self defense... Yveltal was asking him to kill for entertainment, and to put his own Pokemon at risk.

"Oh, and Ash," Yveltal interrupted Ash's thought process, "You'll do as I ask or else I'll take things into my own claws, and trust me," He added with a smirk, "You don't want me to do that," He dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out the same slip of paper Serena had given Ash earlier, "I believe your battle is at ten tomorrow," He placed the paper in Ash's hands, "I must be going now. If you ever get the sudden desire to talk to me, you can find me at the gym," He turned to leave, "For the sake of your 'friends' thinking you're sane, call me... Clyde. Yes, I have always like that name," He trailed off, muttering to himself as he walked away.

Ash watched him leave, feeling utterly alone, even as Kindle licked his face reassuringly and as a Pokemon rubbed his leg. Ash glanced down. A Litleo was rubbing it's head against him, purring contently. Ash sank to his knees, feeling sick and overwhelmed.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _Introducing:_ _**Mufasa**_

 _Litleo: male_

 _Level 6_

 _Caught at: Route 22_

 _Nature: Bashful_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

 **A quick explanation about Clyde: In the Black and White and B &W2 games the 'gym guide' character is named Clyde. Yveltal is taking on the role as the gym guide character in this story, but since the Kalos games (X&Y) never gave the gym guide character a name, I'm using the name from the B&W games.**

 **Two new 'bashful' team mates in this chapter... Mufasa the Litleo didn't get much time yet though... And yeah, Mufasa... I like Lion King...**


	4. Chapter 4 - Day Three

**I know that officially Ash is ten in the anime, but he's about sixteen in this story. If you've watched the X &Y Anime you'll that he is much more mature than the earlier seasons. I don't know what the writers have against aging him... but oh well.**

 **Also I will be trying to be sticking to both the anime cannon and game cannon in this story. So Ash will remember and recall events from anything that took place in the anime from the first season all the way up to the X &Y season. Everything that takes place during XY&Z (with the first episode airing yesterday in Japan) has not happened in this story, Ash was taken before then. So Ash doesn't know about Team Flare or anything yet. And since this story is based off of my Y nuzlocke gameplay, I will be sticking to game mechanics and story line, with my own few twists of course.**

* * *

 **Day Three**

"Meowah," Mufasa purred, licking his paw. The Litleo had been following him since yesterday at route twenty-two. Ash had finally decided to catch it in the Pokemon Center since it didn't seem to be going anywhere. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have another fire type with his bug type gym match today.

Ash's stomach did a backflip at the word 'gym'. He had been nervous before gym battles, but this was a completely different feeling. He wasn't nervous, he was frightened. Terrified, not only by the fact that one of his new Pokemon could die, but that in order to win that a Pokemon would die under his direction.

Ash looked down at his hands, he had five Pokemon. A Panpour that wouldn't listen to him, a Bunnelby he had promised he wouldn't battle with, a Litleo that seemed too friendly to put in a deathmatch, a loyal Pidgey that hadn't hesitated to listen to him, and of course his Fennekin. Ash didn't want to put Kindle in a battle though, she had stuck by his side, believed him when he said he was from another world, nearly attacked Yveltal to protect him, and had just been a friend to him in this dark world.

But Kindle was also his strongest Pokemon...

"Did you really need another fire type?"

Ash didn't even need to glance up to know who it was, "I don't see how what Pokemon I have is any of your business, Serena," Ash said. She snorted, sitting on the bench next to him.

"Are still in your 'I'm not battling Pokemon' mood, or are you finally going to do something productive?" She asked him.

Ash sighed, "I'm... I am going to battle in the gym, but... But not because I want to," He said slowly.

"Are you worried about losing for first gym battle? Trust me, it isn't too hard. This is your first badge, so the Pokemon that the gym leader will use have never been in a gym battle before. And three of your Pokemon have a type advantage. Unless you do something stupid, your Pokemon will sweep the floor," Serena told, as if this would cheer him up, "I've already won, and I only had one type advantage. You may be naive, but you care about things. I think you'll win."

"It's not the fact that I'll win or lose, it's the fact that Pokemon will die either way," Ash replied, "Even if I do win, those gym Pokemon will have died. Yet if I lose, then my Pokemon are dead."

Serena gave him a quizzical look, "If you really hate the whole idea, then why on earth do you have a gym license?"

Ash sighed again, "It's a long story, and I honestly don't think you'd even care if I told you," _Or believe me._

Serena rolled her eyes, standing up, "Then be that way. You act like I'm out to get you or something. But your battle is starting in seven minutes, just so you know. But I guess you wouldn't even care if I told you," She turned on her heel and left.

Ash glanced up at the town clock, it was nearly ten o'clock. He gritted his teeth, he had already decided that he was going through with this. He stood up, looking down at Mufasa. The Litleo looked back, blinking his big blue eyes. Some darker part of Ash wanted to use this untrained Pokemon instead of Kindle, but as knew that was even crueler than battling with Kindle. At least she had a chance. Mufasa didn't have any fear of Ash, the little lion trusted him completely. At least Aura had shown some fear at first and trusted him after he'd healed her. But this blind loyalty was making him nervous, his Pokemon's life were literally in his hands.

"Come on," He told the Litleo, "Let's get this over with."

The fire type beamed up at him, following him towards the gym. A Fletchinder darted out of a tree above the bench, as Ash stood up. It watched him from the air, it's beady eyes glaring at him. Ash shuddered, looking around, but everything seemed normal in the town, so he moved on. The Fletchinder landed on a roof, watching Ash weave his way through the streets. No other Pokemon seemed to approach the Fletchinder, most seemed to run or fly away when it got close. It puffed up its feathers, blue eyes almost glowing as it glared at Ash. A black aura surrounded the flying type as it took off again, still keeping an eye on Ash.

He prefered a flying type form, but still being confined to such a small body bothered him. The Fletchinder host tried to fight against the invader in his body, but Yveltal's will was much stronger than the bird's. It was crushed and tossed away as Yveltal took full control. This may be a little pocket world he had made for the purpose of sending Ash here, but it still functioned like any world. The humans would react and be frightened if he took on his true form here. Both humans and Pokemon rejected the Dark Aura he radiated, no matter what form he was in or who was hosting him.

Yveltal sighed, releasing his host. The Fletchinder's eyes faded back to normal, and the bird bolted. Too traumatized to probably ever return to the city, Yveltal never treated his hosts kindly. They were recyclable to him.

Ash stared up at the gym, then pushed the doors opened. The gym was empty except for a receptionist at the desk. Ash gulped, and walked up to her. She was tapping away on a keyboard and it took her a few moments to notice Ash. She paused, looking up at him. Her eyes scanned him quickly, before giving him a sharp, "Yes?"

"I- I'm here for my gym battle," Ash said quickly before he could back out. The lady stared at him, and he pulled out his slip of paper that read when he had his battle. She plucked it from his hands, scanning a small bar code on it. She glanced at something that showed up on her computer, and gave a nod.

"You're registered, the battle will start soon, go sit over there," She pointing towards a small empty lobby beyond her desk, "Someone will take you to the battlefield when it is your turn."

"Thank you," Ash said, taking a step forward.

"Hey!" She snapped, causing Ash to flinch. She pointed at Mufasa, "All Pokemon must be in their Pokeballs until the battle begins."

"S-s-sorry," Ash said, quickly returning Mufasa. She snorted, and he walked into the lobby, sitting down. "Good thing Pikachu isn't here..." Ash muttered to himself. His best friend would have freaked out if tried to be put back into his Pokeball. Ash gulped, imaging Pikachu here with him. It would be wonderful and horrible at the same time.

"Now that would have been interesting," Someone said next to Ash, making him jump, "I'll have to keep that in mind for next time... Having your own Pokemon here with you..."

"You!" Ash cried. Yveltal was sitting next to him in his human avatar. He grinned, giving Ash a two finger salute as a greeting, "What are you doing here Yveltal!?" He growled.

Yveltal playfully laid a finger on his lips, "Clyde, remember? Don't want people thinking you're crazy," Yveltal paused, "Dang, why do I always come up with the good ideas after my Pariahs are doing their trials? That would have been awesome, people thinking that you're crazy..." He smiled at Ash, "But if you keep acting like you do then maybe they will. Don't let me down."

"I'll do everything in my power to disappoint you," Ash snarled.

"Feisty, are we? Don't act like this is my fault, you're the one that set yourself up for this," Yveltal said, leaning back in his chair, arms behind his head. Ash found it weird for a Pokemon, especially one lacking arms, to be making such human-like movements, even if he was in a human form. He grinned, "It's not a human thing, it's just something that this shape of body finds as a comfortable position. You see bipedal Pokemon do it too; Lucario, Lopunny, Electivire."

Ash blinked, "Did you just read my mind?"

"Your mind is pretty much unguarded, and amulet helps me see your thoughts. Psychics read minds, I'm only seeing basic thoughts," He said with a shrug. Ash's hand wrapped around the black gem, and Yveltal let out a laugh that sounded a bit like a caw, "I wouldn't take it off if I were you. It doesn't only go back on itself, but the shock gets worse every time you take it off. May not feel like much right now, but just wait til your fifth or sixth time."

"Are you here just to taunt me?" Ash growled.

"I told you I'd be hanging around the gyms. I don't want to miss your first match, I've put so much work into this world," He looked at Ash, "I was suppose to tell you something... Ah, yes," He pointed towards a door, "It's time for your battle."

As if responding to Yveltal, the door opened, and a battle judge walked in, "Ash Ketchum," He called, and Ash's knees turned to jelly. He pushed himself to his feet, "Gym leader Viola is ready to battle you," He stepped aside, inviting Ash to past through the door. Ash turned around, wanting to say some choice words to Yveltal, but the Pokemon was gone. Ash glanced around the gym, but the only person there was the receptionist from earlier. Ash gulped, walking through the door.

* * *

The battle judge shut the door behind him, it's bang echoing through the battle room. It seemed to seal off Ash from the outside world. Ash looked around the battle room, a large battlefield sat in the middle of the room, and several chairs were pushed along the walls, as if meant for spectators. What looked like a giant web hung across the ceiling of the room, probably as a reminder that this was a bug type gym. It was very different than the Santalune Gym Ash had battled in, where the whole building was set up like a greenhouse.

 _Snap!_

A bright flash lit up Ash's face, leaving Ash temporarily blinded. Ash stumbled, trying to blink the dark spots out of his eyes. When his vision finally cleared he looked up, glaring at a blonde female with a camera. She was looking down at the shot she had just taken, "Yes," She said with a smile, "That determined expression… That glint in your eye that says you're up to the challenge… It's fantastic! Just fantastic! This your first time challenging a Gym? _Fantastic!_ Whether it's the tears of frustration that follow a loss or the blossoming of joy that comes with victory… They're both great subjects for my camera! Fantastic!" She exclaimed.

Ash did not feel determined at all. He had no idea where she was coming from, "Er..."

"I am Viola," She said, "The Santalune City gym leader. You must be Ash, my first challenger of the day! Welcome!"

"Hi..." Ash said uncertainly, and she grabbed him by the shoulders, steering him towards one end of the battlefield.

"This is where you'll be. You are not allowed to enter the battlefield during any point of the battle, got it?" Viola said, "Vince will explain the rest of the rules," She nodded towards the battle judge, who was on side of the battlefield, waiting. Viola hurried over to her end of the battlefield, smiling at Ash, camera hanging around her neck.

Vince stepped forward, "This will be a two-on-two battle, substitutions allowed. The battle is over when all of one side's Pokemon are dead. A challenger nor gym leader cannot step onto the field at anytime during the battle and forfeiting is not allowed," He glanced down at his clipboard, reading the rest of the rules,"One healing item may be used per battle, but the opponent is then allowed a free hit after it's use, and the same goes with substituting. Though one free substitution maybe take place after one Pokemon has fallen if the trainer chooses to do so. Challengers get the first move, now choose your Pokemon."

"This'll be just fantastic! Now come at me! My lens is always focused on victory— I won't let anything ruin this shot!" Viola cried, grabbing a Pokeball.

Ash gulped, they were charging right into battle. Who should he start with? With two fire types, using one of them was tempting, but he remembered what Pokemon the Viola from his world had lead off with... Ash grabbed a Pokeball, releasing his Pokemon as Viola did the same.

"Pidg!" Aura came out in a flash of white light, and the Pidgey did a quick lap around the battlefield.

A Surskit materialized on the other end of the battlefield. Ash sighed with relief, glad he had not sent out a fire type against the half water type. Both Pokemon glared at each other, a fierce look in their eyes. Vince cried, "Begin!" And Ash gulped again.

"Aura, use Gust!" Ash cried. _Just a regular battle,_ He told himself, _Just focus like it's a regular battle!_

Aura harshly flapped her wings, whipping up a small gale that hit the Surskit. The water type crouched, digging its legs into the dirt to stop itself from blowing away, "Now Quick Attack!"

Aura became outlined in a white light, then dove at incredible speed at the Surskit. Ash cringed as Aura hit, leaving a good sized slash in the blue Pokemon's side. Blood began to pool around the cut as Viola cried, "Water Sport!"

The Surskit glowed blue, releasing a thick vapor that quickly spread around the entire room. The vapor seemed to vanish, but as Ash took a deep breath he noticed that it was much more humid than before. The air seemed much thicker and wetter, making it hard to breath, but it didn't seem to harm Aura, so he ordered another attack, "Tackle, then use Gust!"

Aura went into another dive, but this time focusing on power rather than speed. The attack hit the bug type hard, launching it across the field. A well timed Gust hit the Surskit mid air, making its slam into the wall much harder. The Surskit peeled itself from the wall, favoring one of its four legs as it dragged itself back onto the battlefield, blood still pouring from it's slash, "Sur..."

"Bubble," Viola said, and the Pokemon formed a several bubbles around its antenna, firing them at Aura. They hit, disrupting her flight, "Quick Attack as it comes down," Viola said, snapping her fingers. Even on three legs the Pokemon moved quickly, nicking Aura as she fell. Ash felt queasy as blood began to form on her chest feathers. Aura hit the ground, kicking up sand as she landed.

"Sand attack!" Ash cried, his Pokemon couldn't get hurt if they couldn't get hit. Using her larger feet Aura kicked up some of the sand on the battlefield, then flapped her wings, sending the dust into the Surskit's eyes, "And into Quick Attack!" Aura jumped into the air, glowing, then she sped right at the blinded Surskit. She struck with her claws, shredding the thin skin on bug. Aura flew straight up, so she was right above the Surskit.

"Bubble, straight up!" Viola said, but Aura swung around the spheres of water, waiting for Ash's command. He gulped, _Just a regular battle! That's not blood, Pikachu just left some ketchup lying around..._

He couldn't convince himself.

"A-aura, try to finish this quickly, please! Quick Attack and grab it!"

The Pidgey dove down with her Quick Attack, seizing the bug type in her talons, lifting her into the air, struggling to gain air with the extra weight. It didn't help that Viola gave a command to her Surskit escape, so the bug type was lashing out against Aura, "Pidg!"

"Drop it and use Gust!" Ash ordered, and the bug type was released in mid air. The force of the Gust sped up the force of the fall, and Ash could hear some things snapping as it landed. His vision became fuzzy and his head was buzzing. The small Surskit's legs were bent in strange directions, and it was writhing on the ground. It couldn't stand up, Ash could end this now, but he hesitated.

Viola watched him, "Use Water Sport," She said. The bug type shook, yet managed to produce another wave of the vapor. The air became humid once more, "What are you waiting for?" Viola asked, "If you hesitate you may miss the perfect picture. Take your shot."

Ash trembled, "I- I can't," He whispered.

"Pidg!" Aura chirped. She was freshly caught, and in the wild you didn't wait to deliver the final blows. She wanted to end this _now._ Ash could only watch the small bug writhe on the ground though, he had put it in this condition. He gulped, but couldn't seem to get rid of the lump in his throat. Tears stung his eyes as his mouth quivered.

 _It will die slowly if I don't do this,_ Ash thought, part of his mind trying justify what he was about to say. His hands shook as his voice cracked, "A-aura, use Q-quicck A-att-tack," He said quietly. He couldn't look away as Aura went into one move dive, beak posed to strike. She rammed into the Surskit at full force, her beak piercing the Surskit right in the heart. A sob escaped his mouth as the Surskit stopped writhing. Aura pulled back, blood on her chest, claws, and beak. She looked back at Ash, confused on why her trainer was crying.

Ash's heart thudded against his chest for the next few moments. Viola pulled out a Pokeball, pointing it at the Surskit. A beam of light came out, but instead of the usual red of returning a Pokemon, it was black. The black beam absorbed the Surskit, returning it.

"Viola's Surskit is down," Vince said, "The challenger may substitute Pokemon if he chooses."

"It's called a 'death beam'," Viola explained, pointing to her Pokeball, "A Pokemon can be returned to its Pokeball one last time after it dies. The beam comes out as black instead of red, which is how a trainer can know for sure if their Pokemon is gone."

Ash said nothing. His vision was cloudy as tears rolled down his cheeks. _I just killed a Pokemon,_ was the thought pounding in his head. Aura was watching him, along with Viola and Vince. Ash shook, raising up a Pokeball, "A-aura, ret-turn," The bird Pokemon was sucked back into the ball by the red beam. Ash shakily grabbed another Pokeball, "Kindle," He whispered, sending out the fox, "I need you."

The Fennekin let out an excited yip, dashing out onto the battlefield. Viola grabbed her last Pokeball, sending out a meadow patterned Vivillon. The pink butterfly flew up, her wings gleaming in the lights. Viola smiled, "One down for you, but two more for me. Ready? Vivillon, used Gust!"

The Vivillon let out a blast of wind, but it seemed weaker than the one Aura had used. But it was still strong enough to force Kindle dig her claws into the field to stayed balance. Ash gulped, "Ember!"

Kindle formed the small sphere of fire in front of her mouth, launching it at the Vivillon. Yet as the attack was moving it seemed to be going out. By the time the Ember reached the Vivillon it was only a few sparks that barely seemed to do anything. Both Ash and Kindle seemed suprised, "Use Tackle," Viola said, and the Vivillon slammed into Kindle, then soared back into the air. Viola grinned, "Surskit's Water Sport. It lasts even when she isn't in battle, it weakens fire moves. Since you gave me the opportunity to use it one more time it's now in full force again."

Ash's eyes widened, remembering the vapor move that didn't seem to do anything. Kindle's Ember was weakened because of the humidity in the room, she was at a disadvantage, "Kindle, use Scratch!" Her claws began to glow, and she leapt into the air at Vivillon.

"Harden!"

The Vivillon's wings gleamed with a metallic glow, and the Scratch bounced off, barely marking the fragile wings. Kindle landed on all fours, growling in annoyance, "Kin..." Her fire moves were useless, along with her physical moves. Ash panicked a bit, if Kindle could only do a little bit of damage she would be a sitting Psyduck to the Vivillon's attacks. Maybe if he sent Aura back in they could have a chance.

Ash pulled out Kindle's Pokeball just as Viola called out, "Infestation!" The Vivillon released dozens of black spores from her wings, which gathered on the ground below her, looking like a shadow. The shadowy mass worked its way across the battlefield, swirling around Kindle's feet. Kindle scampered back, but the mass crawled up her legs, quickly surrounding most of her fur. She tried shaking it off, but they just gathered around her. Kindle let out a yelp as the Infestation suddenly went from annoying to stinging her. She jumped, but she couldn't get the attack off of her.

Ash aimed the Pokeball at her, "Return!" He called, and the red beam rushed towards Kindle, but instead of returning her it bounced off the black specks, fading out. Ash tried again, but the Infestation seemed to be somehow blocking the return beam. Ash's panic grew as Viola's smile grew.

"Infestation isn't the strongest move, but it is still a good one. It causes a bit of damage every now and then, but it also prevents a Pokemon from being recalled in battle. I have a simple strategy with my level one badge battles, I send in a Surskit to set up Water Sport to annoy fire types and to get off as much damage as it can, then a Vivillon comes in and traps in a Pokemon- then takes out as many Pokemon as she can. Bug types aren't the strongest, but they can set up some annoying obstacles," Viola smiled, "It's my job to test the challenger."

Ash tried to focus, Kindle was a fire type, she could resist most of the attacks. Infestation couldn't last forever, neither could the Water Sport. If she could just hold out until then... "Kindle, use Howl!"

The Fennekin closed her eyes, raising her head. Her body faintly glowed as she let out a loud howl. Her claws seemed to glow brighter as Ash ordered another Scratch attack. The attack seemed to do a bit more, but the butterfly still was flying without trouble.

"Raising your attack? Vivillon, use Harden again, then keep the Fennekin back with Gust, don't let it near you," Viola said. Vivillon's wings gleamed as she strengthened her defensive power. Kindle darted forward, leaping into the air, slashing with her claws. Ash took a breath of air, it was still moist, he didn't want to waste time with fire attacks yet.

"Howl as you use Scratch again," Ash called, "And avoid getting hit at all cost." _I can't let Kindle get hurt._

Kindle, still covered in the Infestation, howled as she charged forward. The Vivillon drifted up, avoiding the attacks. Kindle dodged the Gust, trying to find a way to reach her flying target. She was frustrated, she didn't want to lose her first battle in a gym! Her body felt warmer, embers sparking on her fur.

"Tackle," Viola said, and the Vivillon came down from her aerial advantage, trying to slam into Kindle, but the fox was ready. She howled again, then ducked. The bug barely missed her, and Kindle turned, leaping. She pinned the butterfly down.

"Ember!" Ash cried, and Kindle fired the attack. It still wasn't as strong as it should be, but it was stronger than before. It left a black scorch mark on the Vivillon's wings as Kindle scrambled back. The butterfly winced, but rose back into the air. Injured or not, they were still fighting. They both knew that only one of them would leave this match alive, they were fighting for the chance to fight again.

"Gust!" Viola ordered, she knew that the Water Sport was wearing out. She wanted to take out at least of the Pokemon. Kindle got ready to dodge, but the Infestation made her cringe, and the Gust blew her away, knocking her on her back. The Vivillon came down with a powerful Tackle right into Kindle's stomach. She whimpered, then got an idea. Her back claws began to glow with scratch, and she kicked, knocking the Vivillon off her. She rolled to her feet, ready to attack.

Ash took a deep breath, the air wasn't moist anymore, Water Sport was gone, "Kindle, use your fire, finish this!"

Kindle took in a deep breath, taking in all the oxygen she needed for a fire attack. She tired to prepare an Ember, but her energy was humming in a different way. She frowned, and instead of focusing her fire in front of her mouth, she focused on her whole body. Embers danced up her fur, burning the remains of the black Infestation. Her whole body burst into fire as she darted forward. The flames seemed to give her energy, making her race faster towards the fallen Vivillon. She rammed into it, and her flames spread to the butterfly.

Kindle stumbled out of her Flame Charge attack, the fire on her dying down. She turned back towards the Vivillon. Her wings had been reduced to cinders, leaving only a charred skeleton of the wings. The bug type's body was burnt to a crisp. Viola sighed, raising the Pokeball. The charred remains were returned to the Pokeball with the black beam. Fennekin knew what that meant, it meant that the Vivillon was dead. She had won the battle! Kindle turned towards Ash, beaming with pride and excitement.

"Viola's Vivillon is out, and since all of Viola's Pokemon on dead, that leaves Ash Ketchum, the challenger the winner of the match!" Vince declared.

Kindle raced towards Ash, yipping excitedly, "Kin!" She had learned a new move and had won! She threw herself into Ash's arms, who brought her in close. Drops of water fell onto her head as Ash gave her a hug. Kindle sniffed, she smell salt. Ash was crying. Kindle cocked her head, she understood that Pokemon didn't die where he came from, but wasn't he happy that they won? That Yveltal guy said Ash could go back home after he beat the league, and they were one step closer now! She licked Ash, and he looked down at her.

"I'm glad you're okay," He whispered, "I was so worried."

Kindle heard someone clapping. She looked over Ash's shoulder, over at the spectator seats. There was a familiar man in a shredded red leather jacket. He was slow clapping, his greasy black hair pulled back and reflective sunglasses covering his eyes. There was a smirk on his face as he clapped. He placed two fingers next to his temple, giving her a small salute and she growled at Yveltal. The salute seemed more like an insult than complement. She looked at Ash to see if he noticed, but by the time she looked back Yveltal was gone.

"You and your Fennekin have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic! Just fantastic!" Viola said, smiling, "The way you battled was just fantastic! This was your first gym battle, yet you showed skills of a seasoned trainer! You went out of your way to keep your Pokemon unharmed, which allowed you to take the victory! Fantastic!" She handed her two Pokeballs to Vince, who gave her a small case. She held the case out to Ash, "Here is your badge case, and this is the Bug Badge, proof that you beat me!" She paused, thinking, and she grabbed something else from Vince, "This is TM83," It was a small disk like object in a protective cover, "It contains the move Infestation, use it well."

Ash slipped the badge into the case, slipping the case and disk into his bag. He had no idea what a TM was, but he wasn't focused on that. His hat seemed to hide his tears from Viola as she went on about their 'fantastic' battle.

* * *

 **This battle was much shorter ingame, basically with Aura spamming Gust with the Surskit and Kindle spamming Ember with Vivillon. Though the Water Sport was a bit annoying in game, the battle was still easy. I just decided to spice up the battle for the story, mixing my own imagination with the game and anime style battles.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Day Four

**Sorry... It's been several months since I've updated... The story will pick up pace after Lumiose City, so I've just haven't been interested in writing the chapters in between. :p**

 **The next chapter will be in Lumiose City, then hopefully we'll be underway into the story. This chapter will be on Route 4, with a bit more world and character building. Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

 **Day Four**

"Ash!" Shauna cried as he approached, "You're here! That's everyone!" She beamed, looking around at at her friends. Serena was leaning against the outer wall of route four, rolling her eyes as Shauna grabbed Ash, dragging him over with the rest of the group. Trevor was shuffling through his Pokedex.

"I have my Flabebe... but I can catch other forms here as well. I am allowed to catch different forms, but Pokeballs are expensive..." Trevor muttered, "Perhaps I should just go after a Ralts for today, they're pretty rare here but it would look good in my Pokedex..."

Ash had his hand stuffed in his pockets, looking down at the ground. His fingers curled a bit as Trevor talked- even if he didn't battle he was still only trying to complete a collection, like the Pokemon were objects. Tierno slapped a hand across Ash's back, laughing, "So do you have your first badge under your belt, little dude?" Ash pushed his hand off.

"Yeah. I killed two Pokemon for a piece of metal," Ash muttered, shaking.

"Don't mind him," Serena said, "He's just being a hypocrite."

"Excuse me?!" Ash growled, whipping his head up. Serena shrugged, rolling her eyes again, "I'm not a hypocrite!"

"Oh really? You're the one that goes on and on about how horrible Pokemon battles are, which I disagree with, but then you go and participate in a gym battle! You are a hypocrite because you do the exact opposite of what you say you believe," Serena said.

"Look here!" Ash cried, taking a step forward, "I have no choice, alright! I have to do this stupid league challenge! I don't want to do it, I hate, and I would stop if I could, but I freaking can't! Just back off and mind your own business!"

Serena rolled her eyes once more, "Whatever."

"Stop fighting!" Shauna cried, stepping between them, "We all know that we all of have different opinions on things but that doesn't mean we should fight."

"He's the one blowing up on every little thing," Serena said, "I wouldn't care about his opinions if he wasn't complaining about the very thing he's doing of his own free will."

"Hey," Shauna said, looking around at everyone, "I agree that having official battles be to the death is hard. It's cruel to make a trainer lose so many Pokemon that quickly, but you don't see me and Serena fighting over that. Tierno would probably never participate in a deathmatch himself, yet he wants the opportunity to breed Pokemon for that purpose! Trevor's whole family are powerful trainers like Serena's family, but both of you are following a different and nearly opposite goal and but you two still get along! So why can't Serena and Ash have different views on battling, even if you're both participating in it?"

Serena sighed, "Like I said, he can think what he wants. But I don't like it how he goes prancing around about how 'horrible' and 'awful' battling is, but proceeds to do it because he has 'no choice'. I just think it's a stupid grab at attention."

Ash was shaking. Half of him wanted to scream, but he drowned that out. His hands clenched in his pockets, "I'm not in the mood for this," Ash growled, "So go ahead and think whatever you want. I honestly have bigger things things to worry about."

"Yeah, like how you still have that stupid amulet on. I thought you were going to get rid of it," Serena called after him as he started to walk away. He paused, looking down. The black gem was hanging in front of his jacket. Ash quickly tried to tuck it back under his shirt, but Shauna grabbed it.

"Wow!" She cried, holding the small black gem in her hands, and she slipped the cord off of Ash's neck.

"Wait-" He began, but she didn't seem to notice.

"It's so pretty Ash!" She cried, "Where did you get such a nice model? Most of the amulet replicas are just plastic," Shauna turned the gem over in her hand, "This looks like a real gem! Is it?"

"I- I don't know," Ash muttered, "Can I have it back?"

"One minute," Shauna said, holding the garnet pendant up to the sunlight, "I won't hurt it," Despite being cut, smooth, and shiny, the gem didn't seem to reflect any light no matter which way Shauna held it up. But it was still pretty enough for Shauna to fall in love with it, "Where did you get it? I want one!"

Ash made another grab for it, "I don't know, I just found it, okay? Can you give it back now?"

Shauna pouted, but held it out, "Spoilsport," She muttered, but before Ash could take it back Serena snapped it up. Ash glared at her.

"Give it back," Ash demanded.

"A few days ago you didn't even seem to care about it. Why the change of heart now?" Serena asked, dangling the cord between her fingers.

" _I wouldn't take it off if I were you. It doesn't only go back on itself, but the shock gets worse every time you take it off. May not feel like much right now, but just wait til your fifth or sixth time,"_ Yveltal had told Ash. This was what, his third time having it off? He didn't want to know what this 'shock' felt like.

"I need it, okay? Just give it back," Ash said. Tierno and Trevor were standing off to the side, looking awkward at the whole exchange.

"You said you found it, so technically it isn't yours, is it?" Serena asked with a smile, swinging the pendant about.

"Come on Serena!" Shauna said, "No need to start another argument."

"It was a gift, alright!" Ash cried, "From someone I don't particularly like! It is mine, I'm just not exactly fond of it," Ash didn't know why it hadn't reappeared on his neck yet. Perhaps it only did that when no one was looking?

"Then you should have no problem with it if I hold onto it then," Serena said with a small smile. She was taunting him. Ash grabbed one of his Pokeballs, releasing Aura. Serena flinched at the Pidgey dove at her, grabbing the cord from her hands. Aura wheeled around, landing on Ash's head, cooing. Aura placed the amulet in Ash's hands, which he slipped back around his neck.

No shock.

He sighed, bringing Aura down off his head and into his hands. She hopped up his arm, settling on his shoulder, making clicking noises in his ear.

"Whatever, you look hideous with it on anyway," Serena said as Ash tucked the cord under his shirt and jacket. The black gem rested right over his heart, it's cold surface feeling just like Yveltal's fingers against his skin. Ash shuttered a bit, then began to walk away, hands in his pockets. He fumed in embarrassment, half wishing he had allowed Serena to hold onto the amulet. Aura hopped off his shoulder, quickly reclaiming his head. She settled onto his hat, feathers puffed up contently.

His emotions were a mess. He was angry, sad, and flustered all at the same time. His 'friends' were no help, Ash was sure that Yveltal had stuck them there just to mock him about the real friends that he had left behind when he was sent here. It was hard to see familiar friendly faces working against him.

Ash kicked a rock, which hit a Flabebe in the head. She turned, glaring at Ash angrily. He gulped, dodging a Fairy Wind that was sent his way. Aura took to the air, sending a Gust at the Flabebe, knocking the fairy type down. Ash stared at it for a moment, then returned Aura to her Pokeball. The Flabebe rubbed her head, glaring at Ash. After a moment she turned away, gliding off into the bushes.

"Hey! Ash!" A voice cried behind him. He paused, turning in time to see Shauna running up to him. She was panting as she caught up with him, "Hi!" She said after she caught her breath with a big smile planted on her face.

"... Hi," Ash replied, and he kept walking.

"Hey! Wait up!" Shauna cried, scrambling to keep up with him, "I don't want to walk to Lumiose all alone!"

Ash stopped, "Look... I don't want to be rude, but I'm just not in the mood to be around other people. I'm really stressed out right now."

"Okay!" She chirped, "I'll help you get unstressed! We can play a game, first one to see a Pokemon get's to catch it!"

"... Okay," Ash said after a moment, at least she wasn't Serena, and he felt himself relax a bit, "How big is your team?"

"Hmm," She thought for a moment, "Well, I have caught about eight Pokemon so far... But I've really only been training up Chesa and Ziggy. Even if I'm not doing the league it is still important to have a team of battling Pokemon, either do deal with wild Pokemon or other trainers," She frowned a bit, "But Zigzagoons aren't that strong..."

"I think every Pokemon can be strong, if you train it right," Ash replied.

"Well, have you been training?" Shauna asked, "I mean your Lumiose gym battle is coming up, right?"

Ash chewed on his lip nervously, "N-no," He said, "I'm not battling there yet..."

"Really?" Shauna asked, surprised, "Why not?"

"Two of my Pokemon are weak to electric..." Ash muttered, "I'll go to Cyllage City for now..." He didn't mention the fact that three of his Pokemon were weak to rock types, but he wasn't ready for another gym battle so quickly, neither his team nor his emotions.

 _Squish._

Ash cringed as he stepped in something soft under his shoe. He glanced down, instantly wishing he hadn't.

The Skitty had probably been dead for a while, her body just laying there in the path. Ash stumbled away, wanting to throw up at the sight of the rotting Pokemon. Shauna looked ill as well, kneeling down to look at it.

After a moment she said, "It was attacked by another Pokemon, but definitely not a wild one. Skitty is the most predatory Pokemon on this route, but it wasn't attacked by another one. Nothing has eaten it either, so it wasn't hunted as prey. It was either killed in self defense, or grinding."

"G-grinding?" Ash asked queasily, not sure if he wanted to know what that was.

"Many trainers don't do death matches against other trainers, not wanting to lose their Pokemon without a gym badge on the line," Shauna muttered, looking away from the Skitty corpse, "And they don't want to charge into gym battles unprepared, so they have their Pokemon fight wild ones to the death so their Pokemon gets experience with death matches. Trained Pokemon are much stronger of course, but sometimes it is the only way to train for a battle. People like Tierno breed wild Pokemon to keep up the populations because of trainers like that."

"T-that's horrible..." Ash muttered, "That's- That's s-so-"

"Sad," Shauna said simply, looking down, "That's why I didn't chose to do the gym challenge."

"Sad? That's all you think of it!" Ash cried, "It's horrible, cruel-"

"Shh," Shauna said, looking around.

"No! I want you to explain how you can describe hundreds of living creatures dying under our command is just 'sad', how you can just walk away from it and not try to do anything about it-" Ash shouted, but Shauna interrupted him again.

"No, shh, do you hear that?" She asked quietly.

Ash paused, still wanting to shout, but listened. He heard small mewing sounds and whimpering. Shauna glanced at the Skitty corpse, then off the path. She headed into the direction of the mewing, and Ash followed her. Like route twenty-two, this route was very well kept, with nearly no tall grass off the main path. Gardens surrounded the paths with flowers and hedges, and Shauna pressed through that. She finally paused at the fallen log, looking at it.

The mewing had stopped suddenly, like whatever had made them knew that they were around. She knelt down, peering into the log, and she let out a squeal, "Ash, you gotta see this!" She pulled back, allowing Ash to look in.

The inside of the log was a tiny den, with a nest of leaves and grass in the center, peices of egg shells littered the inside of the log. And curled up in the nest was two small Skitty kits. The siblings huddled closer together, whimpering. It was a cute sight, but Ash couldn't help but notice the small kits looked a bit skinny. He pulled his head back, looking around the log, but saw no recent signs of a parent coming near here.

"That Skitty we saw..." Ash muttered, "That must have been the mother, and since she's dead, no one has been caring for them."

Shauna reached into the log before Ash could react, pulling out the two small kits but their scruff. They began crying out in fear, lashing against Shauna, "Then we'll just have to, won't we?" She said with a grin.

"W-what?" Ash cried, "No Shauna, they are just babies! We cannot take one of a journey, they could die!"

"Could," She said, "But they will if we don't take them. You haven't caught anything on this route yet, right? Because I can only catch one Skitty!"

Ash looked at the small kits, "No, I haven't," But if he caught it that would be the third Pokemon on his team that couldn't battle, and his fourth normal type. He paused, _What am I thinking?! So what if it can't battle, I can't let it die!_ "I'll take one," Ash said, "But I am going to be raising it for battle though," He added slowly, "Is that fine with you?"

Shauna nodded, looking at the two Pokemon, and she handed one out to him, "Here, you can have Midnight! I'll take Luna here!"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _Introducing:_ _**Midnight**_

 _Skitty: female_

 _Level 8_

 _Caught at: Route 4_

 _Nature: Serious_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ash let her plop the small kit into his hands. The Skittys had seemed to figure out that they weren't going to hurt them. Midnight began sniffing around Ash's hand, as if looking for food. Ash pulled out his Pokeball, pressing it against the pink cat's head. The Skitty yelped as she was sucked it. Ash closed his eyes as the ball twitched several times in his hands, and _dinged_ as Midnight was caught.

"They'll probably need something to eat," Shauna said, "We can eat lunch up ahead, like a picnic! Let's just move away from the corpse, shall we?"

Ash silently agreed as they went back onto the path, careful to avoid the body of the mother Skitty.

* * *

"Lookie!" Shauna cried, "We can see Lumiose just uphead!"

Ash glanced up, and sure enough they could see the towering city not far a head. The sound of cars and other city noises reached their ears as they began to near the end of the route.

They had eaten a quick lunch not long before, and Ash had found Shauna to be the most enjoyable human to be around in this world so far. Sure, she was a bit kiddish, but he had been like that too on his first journey. She had captured a Ledyba along with Combee during their trip, but had failed to capture a Ralts, who had teleported away. She didn't seem like Trevor, who was trying to get every Pokemon he could, nor Serena, who only wanted the strongest. She was just enjoying her journey.

And Ash found that very refreshing.

"Hey! Looks like the first two finally arrived!" Somebody said, and Ash and Shauna looked up in time to see a dark skinned girl looking down at them with a smile. She seemed to be a few years older than Ash, perhaps eighteen or nineteen, "I'm Sina, and the goof over there is- Dexio! What are you doing!?"

Not far off was a blond haired boy who looked to be Sina's age. He was staring at something in amazement, "Oh my Arceus... the chances... Ra, use Thunder Wave!" The boy released a bright red Heliolisk, which gleamed as it came out of a Pokeball. The shiny electric type opened its frilled collar, sending out an electric pulse.

The Thunder Wave attack hit a rust-red Combee, paralyzing it. It took Ash a moment to realize that the Combee was shiny like the Heliolisk, but Dexio had already threw an ultra ball at it. He let out a small giggle, like a child, and ran and scooped up a the Pokeball as it dinged.

"A shiny _female_ Combee..." Dexio muttered, he turned towards Sina, "Shinies are rare... Female Combee are rare... Do you know the chances of finding one is?!"

She rolled her eyes, "You just want it because it's red."

He grinned, "And that," Then he noticed Shauna and Ash, "Oh! Hello, I'm Dexio," He gave a small bow, "Two years ago the Professor gave me a Pokemon and a Pokedex to go on a journey, now I'm his assistant."

"And I'm Sina," Sina said again, rolling her at Dexio, "An intern from Lysandre's labs working with the Professor. We're suppose to take you to him, but it seems we're missing a few people."

"I'm Shauna, and this is Ash!" Shauna said, "Trevor, Tierno, and Serena shouldn't be too far behind us!"

Sina nodded, "In that case I'll wait here for them, and Dexio will take you two a head to the Professor's lab."

Dexio smiled, "Keep up and I'll tell you about my shiny collection," He winked at Shauna and Ash.

"Nobody wants to hear about your Pokemon, just take them to the Professor you idiot," Sina muttered as Dexio lead them into Lumiose City.

"Well..." Dexio began as they walked away from Sina, "Shiny Pokemon just seem to show randomly, we don't quite understand the genetics behind it. So when one hatches out of a starter egg it's quite surprising, but the offspring is meant to be a starter. So that's how I got my first shiny, when I began my journey, a Chespin named Pete..."

Ash sighed, this was going to be a long walk.


	6. Chapter 6 - Day Four

**Here's chapter six!**

 **Long time, no update! Sorry about that...**

 **Also, I currently have three active stories on this account. Rising from the Ashes will be my main focus though, with a guaranteed update once a month (unless something comes up). This story, Death Curse, along with my newest story, Mirror Me, will be second in priority. With hopefully at least one update a month. No promises though.**

 **This will be the last of the slower chapters in this story (I hope), which the plot and the battles picking up next chapter! So please bear with me!**

 **Anyways, please enjoy chapter six!**

* * *

 **Day Four**

Ash closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. His hands were stuffed deep in his pocket, heart hammering as Dexio talked and talked and _talked._ An alien anger was building up within him, and Ash had no idea where it was coming from. Dexio was a lot like Shauna, hyper, loud, and loved to talk. Yet he was fine when around Shauna, she was sweet and tolerable. But Dexio... he was just annoying.

Perhaps it was just because of the fact that Ash was already upset and stressed that made him so edgey with Dexio, but the professor's assistant just didn't know when to back off or how to be quiet.

"... And that's when it hit me, why don't I collect shinies? Red was one of my favorite color, after blue, and I already had two shinies of that color anyways..." He went on and on, and Ash couldn't block his rambling out. Shauna was delighted to listen to Dexio's story as he lead them though Lumiose city. He had humored Shauna by letting out his shiny Chesnaught, who was dark green with maroon highlights. Ash did have to admit that it was a pretty cool Pokemon, but not even that could distract him from his unknown tension.

"Wow! Doesn't time fly, we're already at the lab!" Dexio exclaimed to Ash's relief as they arrived outside a large cream colored building that Ash recognized to be Sycamore's lab. Ash looked up at it, but only felt the hammering anger in him. Ash tried to calm himself down, but he just wanted to lash out at someone. He hated this place, this _world._

Shauna frowned, "... Shouldn't we wait for the others before we meet the professor? You think he'd want to see us all at once, we don't want to take up his time."

"Nah, Sina sent you guys ahead for a reason. You can go right on up," Dexio said, returning his Chesnaught, "I'll finish telling you my story another time," Ash glanced at Shauna, who seemed mildly disappointed.

"I'll go on and meet the professor," Ash said, "And you can stay and wait for the others Shauna, and I'm sure Dexio will want to finish his story," In reality Ash just needed to get away from them. He wasn't trusting himself with how tense and angry he was, he just wasn't his usual self right now.

"You sure Ashy?" Shauna asked, frowning, Ash nodded, quickly walking into the lab without another word. Part of him regretted the cold cut off he gave her, but he just needed a moment to think, a moment to calm himself down. The lab doors slid shut behind him, and he let out a sigh. He was finally alone... Or so he thought.

"You're so _slow,"_ A voice said next to him. Ash jumped, but was barely surprised to see a certain someone next to him, "You'd be going backwards if you were moving any slower."

"What do you want now, Yveltal?" Ash growled. The legendary grinned with his creepy red and black lips. Yveltal took a few steps towards Ash, not saying a word. Ash glared for a moment, then walked right past him. He was not in the mood to deal with the Pokemon.

Yveltal reached out with a leather-gloved hand, gripping Ash's shoulder with unnatural strength, preventing him from taking another step, "Now now," He said quietly, "I wouldn't turn your back on me."

A chill ran through Ash, and it wasn't from fear. It was like Yveltal's touch was dropping his internal temperature. Ash could feel his heart rate slowing down as the icy wave traveled through him. Ash's whole body felt slow and heavy, like everything was shutting down by the chill. Just as Ash's vision began to darken, and Yveltal took away his hand.

"I..." Ash let out a series of mumbles, staggering. He felt like his strength was leaving him. The human-shaped Yveltal watched him for a moment.

"My bad," Yveltal said, holding back a laugh as he watched Ash stumble, "Sometimes I forget to tone down my powers," He rolled his eyes as he watched Ash struggle to stand, "Oh calm down, I barely took any your life force. Sit down if you must, " Yveltal grabbed Ash again, dragging him over to a couch and dropped him on it unceremoniously. He stared down at Ash's dulling eyes for a moment, "That's what you get for trying to ignore me. I could just kill you here and now, but that would be boring for me."

"Ugh..." Ash let out a moan, barely moving. His eyelids were half shut as he tried to move, but he felt weak, very weak. Yveltal sat down next to him, crossing his arms, not concerned by any of Ash's struggling actions.

"You have a bad habit of annoying me. Keep it up and I just might just kill you without even thinking about it," Yveltal said. He poked Ash on the side of the head, he chuckled, "Though this just might be a good lesson to you Ashy, if you're still all there. I don't know, I usually don't leave people part way drained of their life force. It might affect you, but you'll just probably regain it all back in a few days. I think."

Ash closed his eyes tightly, like he had a headache.

"A little Pidgey told me you were planning on skipping the Lumiose gym for now," Yveltal whispered in a singsong tone, "We both know that your just trying to put it off. That's fine though, you can pass over this one for now Ash, for a small price of course," Yveltal grinned, "That's what I came to discuss with you, you can put things off, but you may not like the price, Ash. So do it with caution."

Yveltal stood up, "You have about a half hour until your little friends come in here. I'd get up before then, or else they'll start asking questions," Yveltal stared at Ash for a moment, before flickering and vanishing with a flash of red light. Ash's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he blacked out.

* * *

"Hey," A voice said, "Wake up."

Ash groaned, rolling over. Something sharp jabbed his side, and he groaned again.

"My lab is not a Pokemon Center. Wake up."

Ash opened his eyes. He was on a couch... somewhere. He sat up, head throbbing. He blinked, trying to remember where he was and how he got here, "..."

"What's your name?" The voice asked, and Ash looked over to see the somewhat-familiar face Professor Sycamore staring down at him.

"Ash... Ash Ketchum..." Ash muttered after moment of thinking. The Professor's face changed instantly.

"Ah," His face had changed, but it still wasn't friendly, "One of our gym challengers. Why were you asleep on my couch?" Sycamore asked, glancing at him with suspicion.

"I-" Ash closed his eyes, trying to remember, "I was with Shauna... She was going to wait for the others... Then I came in here... Then- then-" Ash paused, remembering Yveltal. He couldn't recall much of what the Pokemon had said. A price of some sort? Life force? He couldn't recall...

Ash rubbed his head, knowing he couldn't say anything about Yveltal. So instead he lowered his head, shrugging.

"Hmm..." Sycamore muttered doubtfully, "Follow me then. I would like to ask you some questions personally before the others arrive."

Ash carefully got to his feet, following the professor into an elevator uncertainly. Sycamore pressed a button, and the doors slide shut. They rode up into a higher floor in silence. Ash shifted uncomfortably, the professor wouldn't take his eyes off of him and he didn't seem to trust Ash. It was kind of hard to think with that stare of his on him, "Er-"

"Come," The professor said simply, interrupting him as the elevator doors open. He walked out of the elevator and into a fancy hallway. Ash trailed after him, head spinning as he tried to keep up. He still felt dizzy. He rested a hand on Kindle's Pokeball, ready to release her if necessary. The professor so far had been cold to him, and Ash wasn't quite sure if he trusted him.

The professor took a sharp right, heading into into a large office. Ash followed him, and the professor closed the door, locking it as Ash stepped in. Ash tried to ignore this, studying the office instead. The office itself was nice and bright, which was lit by a large window facing the streets of Lumiose. Professor Sycamore silently closed the blinds and flicked on the lights. He sat down at his desk, sighing to himself. Ash awkwardly remained standing, unsure of what to do. Three Pokeballs sat on the desk, right within the professor's reach. Ash's eyes flickered from the professor, to the door, to the Pokeballs.

"Um..." Ash tried to speak.

"Sit down," Sycamore said, gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. Ash sat, and the professor stared at him, "So tell me Ash, what made you want to start this journey?"

Ash shifted, "Nothing in particular," He replied, keeping his voice even. _Absolutely nothing at all._

"No reason?" The professor asked, "Gym journeys are not easy. Usually takes conviction," He typed something on his computer, "And you already got one gym badge on your third day of training. You've had a Pokemon for five days now, and are already at the next gym. Now with Serena I understand, both of her parents are first rate trainers. But you... You just kind of popped up in our database," He focused his cold gray eyes on Ash, "Literally."

Ash said nothing.

"No record of you anywhere... No record of your parents... Or of a home region. You just showed up out of nowhere 'Ash Ketchum', suddenly registered for one of my starters. Everyone else didn't seem to notice this, they acted like you've been there all along," Professor Sycamore stared at him, "I'm not crazy, I did my research, and as far as I've seen, you did not exist five days ago."

Ash blinked, "I-"

"I want to know how you accomplished this and why you felt the need to have one of my starters. You are not leaving this room until I have answers," Professor Sycamore said coldly, "I honestly have no idea have everyone else seems to know you, but I know that were not always here. Start talking."

Ash stared at him, mind racing. It had seemed that everyone so far had been fine with the fact that he was here, like the Professor said, everyone acted like he had been here the whole time. Ash had guessed that Yveltal had something to do with that, but it seemed that the Professor had been unaffected by this...

Ash couldn't hold it back, and he started to laugh. Yveltal had made a mistake.

The professor stared at him as he laughed, eyes narrowing.

"You're not denying anything," The professor noted, "And your laugh either means you think I'm crazy, or I'm right."

Ash's laugh didn't last long, it was only fueled by surprise, not joy. Ash took a deep breath, trying to think of what to say and how to approach the situation at hand. A small story would not satisfy the professor.

"You are right," Ash finally said, "I was not involved with you, your starters, or any of this, until five days ago," Ash sighed, then shifted, "But I did not do it. Like I told you earlier, nothing made me want to start this journey. If I had a choice I would not be here. I'm afraid I cannot give you the answers you want though, and there is nothing I can do about this."

The professor glared at him, clearly not satisfied with the answer Ash gave him. Ash's hand went to his chest nervously, clutching the garnet amulet on his neck. What else was he suppose to say without lying? Perhaps that's what he should have done, acted like he had no idea what the professor was talking about. Make the professor doubt himself. Too late for that though...

The professor's gaze flickered to Ash's chest, and he stood up, "What's on your neck?"

"N-nothing?" Ash muttered after a moment uncertainly. Professor Sycamore narrowed his eyes, coming around the desk so he was next to Ash, staring down at him.

"Move your hand."

Ash stiffened, not taking his hand from the amulet, "This has nothing to do with you."

Professor Sycamore grabbed Ash's wrist, pulling sharply. The leather cord snapped off his neck, and the professor quickly yanked it out of Ash's grip, studying it. Sycamore's eyes narrowed as he turned the small black gem in his hand, and he held it up to the light. The smooth surfaces provided no reflection or gleam though. A minute of silence passed between them, then finally Professor Sycamore sighed, tone softening.

"This is the real thing, isn't it?" He asked quietly.

Ash sat there, stunned at this response. The professor turned, returning himself to behind his desk. He stared at the amulet in his hands for a minute, sighing, then dropped it to the floor. It fell out of his hands, rolling onto the floor. He kept his eyes averted from Ash and the gem, his stare glued to the wall.

"Argh," Ash cried as a sudden surge of pain zapped him. He glanced down nervously at his neck, and sure enough the amulet was back.

Professor Sycamore was watching Ash closely, then sat down, "So it is the real thing..." He muttered, then he looked Ash in the eyes, "You've been cursed."

Ash could only nod in surprise.

Professor Sycamore sighed, collapsing down in his chair. He rubbed his forehead with one of his hands, "... I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I shouldn't have been so rash. I probably should have thought this out more."

Ash shifted uncertainly, "It's fine... I guess," Ash watched the professor for a moment, "So... You know about the curse?" He asked hesitantly, "... Serena made it sound like it was just known as a legend..."

Professor Sycamore sighed again, "I to once thought it was only a legend. That changed quite a few years back though, you see, you are not the first person that I've met that's been cursed."

"What?!" Ash cried, sitting up. He wasn't the only one here? "H-how long ago?!"

Sycamore sighed, "Including you, I believe I've met four about cursed individuals. The last one was quite a few years ago though... maybe a decade or so? She was less than pleasant though, never really got to know her. I only guessed that she was a pariah by her realistic amulet and her attitude," He looked up at Ash, "I usually do feel bad for your kind, but had to do something to earn the Sentinel's attention."

Ash blinked, "'Sentinel'? Do you mean Yveltal?"

Sycamore raised an eyebrow, "You're not afraid to say his name? Most that believe don't dare anger the Sentinel, only treat him with respect if it is necessary to mention him."

Ash snorted, "Respect? That stupid excuse for a Pidove doesn't deserve an ounce of it. He's nothing short of annoying."

"Hmm... See why he wouldn't like you. So how did you fall into the Sentinel's grasp?"

Ash gritted his teeth, "Doesn't your little legend here explain all that? I cheated death, apparently."

The professor watched Ash for a moment, "'Apparently'? You don't sound too sure about that. And 'little legend _here_ '? Your wording makes it sound like your not from here. I assume you were brought to this world in that case. Two of the other Pariahs were the same, claimed to be from another realm."

Ash chewed his lip, thinking. Yveltal had made it seem like this world had just been made for Ash, a place to be like a host as he tried to complete his 'trial', but Sycamore was making it sound like that wasn't the case... like others had been through here... Either the the professor noticing him wasn't a mistake on Yveltal's part and this whole story of seeing other 'Pariahs' was just a move to get his hopes up or... Or Yveltal had been lying.

Ash palmed at his stupidity. He knew Yveltal hated him, he knew that Yveltal was playing with him, and he knew that Yveltal wanted to kill him in the end. Of course Yveltal was capable of lying, infact it was probably in his nature to lie! To 'play' with his prey!

"I'm so stupid," Ash muttered.

"Is something a matter?" Professor Sycamore asked curiously.

"Yes, me," Ash growled, "I should've thought of this earlier... Yveltal. He's been showing up, talking to me lately. I never took into consideration that half of the stuff he's been saying could be lies!"

"Wait, you've had direct contact with Yveta- Er, the Sentinel?" Sycamore cried.

"Yeah... He did say he didn't usually do that..." Ash muttered, still upset at himself.

Sycamore stood up, pacing, "That's not good... From what I've researched the Sentinel hasn't taken that much interest in a Pariah since... since _him..._ He usually keeps his distance... humans are below him, but if he's been paying as much attention to you as he did him..."

"Er... Who's 'him'?" Ash asked as the professor rambled.

Professor Sycamore looked at him, "The first Pariah. Alphaus Omegan, AZ himself."

Ash glanced down at his amulet, "... Oh."

The Professor tapped his foot nervously, "... What's your trial?"

Ash looked down, "To complete the league and defeat the Champion."

The professor took this in with silence. Ash waited, since it looked like he was about to comment about it, but instead he just sighed.

Professor Sycamore glanced at the three Pokeball at his desk, and he picked up one of them, "... These are reject starters from Kanto- their natures were deemed bad for battle. But still they evolve into rare and powerful Pokemon. Maybe not elite four material, but perhaps this guy can help you out for now," He set the Pokeball down in front of Ash, "You'll need strong blood lines if you're taking on the league. This Bulbasaur has probably the best nautes of the three, and good parentage like all starters. He's pretty calm which will make him a good listener in a battle. Unfortunately a Pokemon must remain high on their toes to keep up with high leveled trainers. But I'm sure he'll do well for the next few badges. Scan his Pokeball with your Pokedex and it should become registered as your own since it's in a starter ball."

"T-thank you, Professor," Ash said, taking out his Pokedex. A light flashed, scanning the Pokeball. After a moment several words appeared on the screen:

 _[Scanning... Scanning complete. Pokemon: Bulbasaur. Pokemon registered. Current team full: sending to PC.]_

The Pokeball became drenched in a white light, then flashed, vanishing.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _Introducing:_ _**Brandosaur**_

 _Bulbasaur: male_

 _Level 10_

 _Obtained at: Lumiose City_

 _Nature: Calm_

 _BOXED_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Full team? You can exchange him out at the Pokemon Center later if needed," The professor glanced at the last two Pokeballs, "I'll offer these to the rest of your group when they arrive, if they want them. I'd recommend you get going though. I've seen horrible things happen to those who upset Y-yveltal, and I think you should keep up with doing your trial. Warning, it will only get harder from here on out. Yvelt-yveltal is setting you up for failure."

Ash stood up, thinking, "Will, I don't have much of a choice, do I? I've already started his little game, so I'm going to continue. One thing for sure though, I have no plans on losing. I will be challenging the Cyllage gym next."

The professor held out his hand, a gleam in his eyes, "I will be in contact with you, and will help you in any way possible. I wish you luck, Ash."

Ash shook his hand, then turned to leave. The door didn't open as he tried to swing it open, then he remembered that the professor had locked it. He slid the lock, then slipped out. Professor Sycamore watched him leave.

 _Such courage and determination... Yveltal may just not know what hit him..._

"Good luck Ash," Sycamore muttered, "Because I'd love to live to see one of you Pariahs actually survive this."

* * *

 _So you didn't listen to my advice, Pariah? Shame, for you. You shouldn't have skipped the Lumiose Gym, and like I said there would be a price._

 _Unfortunately it won't be you paying it._

* * *

 **Current Teams as of Lumiose City:**

Ash: Fennekin (Kindle), Pidgey (Aura), Panpour (Chester), Bunnelby (Anne), Litleo (Mufasa), Skitty (Midnight). Boxed: 1

Serena: Frogadier (Jet), Fletchinder (Robin), Charmander (Charlie). Boxed: 1

Shauna: Chespin (Chesa), Zigzagoon (Ziggy), Skitty (Luna), Psyduck (Squirt), Combee (Buzzy), Squirtle (Shelby). Boxed: 6

* * *

 ***Gasp!* Plot! ... sort of...**

 **Well, I hope things get more interesting from here on out! (And I have more motivation to write this...) So we learn that Professor Sycamore has met more 'Pariahs', and that this world may not be as simple as Yveltal has made it out to be...**


	7. Chapter 7 - Day Four

**Hello! Here's chapter seven everyone!**

 **I just wanted to thank you for all the support you've given this story! Every follow, review, and favorite has been greatly appreciated!**

* * *

 **Day Four**

"Ash Ketchum, you're Pokemon have fully recovered," The nurse at the Pokemon Center said with a smile, "Would you like me to book you a room for the night?"

Ash shook his head, shouldering his bag, which was now loaded with potions from the Pokemart, "No thank you," He said as he picked up his Pokeballs, attaching five to his belt, but keeping one in his grip. The nurse looked slightly confused.

"I hope you aren't planning to make it to the next town tonight, you wouldn't make it there before sundown, even if you ran," She said.

Ash shrugged, walking away without another word. He held up the Pokeball as he exited the busy city Pokemon Center, releasing Kindle. The Fennekin blinked her amber eyes, stretching. Most of her fur had grown in the few days they've been together,now covering up the worst of her scars. She rubbed up against Ash's leg happily, "Fenny!" She yipped, and Ash scooped her up.

"Hey girl," He whispered, scratching her under the chin, "Sorry I haven't had you out as much lately, things have been a bit chaotic, but I've missed your company. Not use to traveling without a Pokemon out."

"Kin?" She asked, cocking her head.

Ash smiled, "In my world I had a Pokemon who hated Pokeballs. He always rode on my shoulder."

Kindle thought about this, then leapt out of his hands, climbing on his shoulder, "Fenna!" She cooed, rubbing her head up against his cheek. Ash couldn't help but laugh, feeling reassured with a weight on his shoulder. Pikachu may not be here, but it was nice to have Kindle's company.

"Well well," A cool voice said behind him, "Looks like the ditcher has been found," Ash sighed, knowing the voice too well. It was from one of the two individuals who liked sneaking up behind him. He turned around to face Serena, who had her arms crossed. Ash could see Shauna not far behind, running to catch up with them, "Just left Shauna on her own, did you? Some friend you are," Serena said.

Kindle growled on Ash's shoulder, "I didn't ditch her. We came to Lumiose together, and she was with Dexio from there. Besides, does it matter? Shauna's on a journey, she doesn't need someone to babysit her."

"Hey Ash!" Shauna chirped, running up to him, apparently not noticing the conversation about her, "The professor is _so_ awesome! He gave me a Squirtle, met Shelby!" She released a Squirtle from a Pokeball, and the small water type looked up at Ash. He didn't have the fierce look in his eyes like many Pokemon Ash had seen in this world, but a sweeter more gentle look. Like the complete opposite of his own Squirtle. He remembered how the professor had said these Pokemon didn't have a battle temperament, and was glad that it hadn't ended up in the hands of Serena.

"Pretty cool," Ash said.

"And the professor gave you a Bulbasaur, right? 'Cause he gave Serena a cute little Charmander and grass would be the last type!" She said, and Ash gave her a suppressed smiled, he was wrong. It seemed Serena had received one as well, and according to the professor he got the one with the best battle temperament.

"So... these are the children chosen by the professor..." A quiet voice said, making the trio jump, "I wonder what potential you have..." Ash spun around, expecting to be face to face with a certain legendary of death.

While a pair of piercing blue eyes did meet his gaze, along with a red and black outfit, it was not Yveltal standing in front of him.

The man was unnaturally tall, with a mane of orange hair. His eyes were a light blue, staring straight into Ash's. The man then shifted his gaze from Ash to Serena, then finally to Shauna. He wore black pants and a leather jacket, with a red shirt. He put Ash off like Yveltal did, yet there was no unnatural aura like Ash felt in the legendary's presence.

"Lysandre!" A voice called, "Wait for me! Lysandre, _sir!"_ Sina was running up to them, panting. She carried three boxes in her hands, and she paused to catch her breath as she caught up, "Lysandre, sir! Please don't do that!"

The man, Lysandre, simply smirked, "Perhaps you should be faster, Sina dear."

The lab assitant simply glared at him, then looked back at Ash and the girls with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry about him. That's my boss, Lysandre, owner of Lysandre Labs. He and the professor are working together, and he wanted to meet you."

"Wait," Serena said, looking at Lysandre with a stunned looked, "You, the _owner_ of Lysandre Labs, the _creator_ of the Holo Caster, wants to meet _us?!"_

Lysandre smiled at Serena, "Yes I do. The professor does not choose people randomly, and I am quite curious to see those he chose to hand out powerful Pokemon to," He glanced over them, "But I recall him saying that he had chosen four trainers, not five," He focused on Ash, who shifted, unsure of why he was being singled out. Sure, he wasn the last 'addition', but without Tierno and Trevor here he didn't know how Lysandre had known he was the fifth one.

"Special circumstances," Ash replied, trying to loosen any tension, holding out his hand, "I'm Ash Ketchum."

Lysandre firmly shook Ash's hand, "I'm Lysandre, as Sina said," His eyes flickered up to Kindle, who was still on Ash's shoulder, "A fire starter? I like your taste. My first Pokemon was a fire type as well."

"Actually my first Pokemon was-" Ash quickly stopped himself, "Was- Wasn't based off her type..." Ash trailed off quietly, then shook his head at his excuse, "Never mind."

Serena stared at him, confusion and suspicion entering her gaze. She opened her mouth to say something, but Sina stepped forward, "The professor wanted me to give you these, they're more Pokeballs. He knows the prices are pretty high these days and he wanted to help out," She held out the boxes. Serena took her gaze off of Ash, reaching for the box with her name on it.

Shauna quickly ripped off the lid, staring at the five red spheres, letting out a small squeal, "We can catch more for our team Shelby!" She told her Squirtle. He looked up, but didn't seem nearly as hyper as his trainer. Serena slid hers into the bag, looking at Sina, "Tell the professor thank you, he has done quite a lot for us."

Ash lifted off the lid, but instead of Pokeballs, five blue spheres rested in the case, along with a piece of paper. He took out the note, then closed the box, putting it in his shoulder bag, reading the note, which was written in hasty handwriting.

[ _Ash-_

 _These are great balls, more expensive and better than the average Pokeball. While Pokeballs may suffice for Pidgeys and Bunnelbys, stronger and larger Pokemon will break out of them even when weakened. I don't know how your financial situation is, and though you do earn money from gym battles on your trainer card, you've only been in one so far. Let this be a little head start on your journey to defeat the champ. Good luck!_

 _~ Professor Sycamore._ ]

"That's nice of him," Ash said out loud, and Kindle looked over his shoulder, but the letters were no more than strange shapes on the paper to her. He stuffed the note into his pocket, glancing up, "It was nice to meet you Lysandre, but I best be going."

"Aren't you going to take on the gym?" Serena asked, stepping in front of him, "Or are you going to go on a little tirade again?"

Ash gritted his teeth, "I'm not fighting an electric gym when half of my battlers are weak to it," He growled, trying to keep his frustration at bay, and Serena paused.

"... Now that you mention it..." She muttered, "My two strongest are weak to electric..." She fell silent.

"That's perfect!" Shauna chirped, throwing her arms around Serena and Ash, "There aren't many wild Pokemon around a big city for me and the other boys for us to catch, and this isn't a good gym match up for you two! We'll just keep on moving then and we can all go on together!"

Serena slipped out of Shauna's half-hug, "Well, I still think we should stay at the Center for the night. I don't want to camp out, which is risky anyways."

"Then you do that," Ash said, starting to walk away, "But I'm not waiting."

Serena shook her head, "Just when you say something logical, you have to ruin it. You could barely handle yourself back in Santalune Forest, what will you do this time?"

"I have more Pokemon now..." Ash said, then added quietly, "And a better understanding," He sighed, and continued walking away, "I'll be fine."

"He's pretty stupid," Serena muttered so Ash couldn't hear her, "And I'm guessing no battle experience. He probably only won his first badge from type advantage. Let's go to the Pokemon Center."

"Don't worry!" Shauna said as Serena lead her into the Pokemon Center, "Most of the Pokemon on route five are pretty peaceful."

Sina turned to Lysandre as Shelby ran to catch up with his trainer. She crossed her arms, glaring at her boss, "Well?"

Lysandre watched the two girls as they entered the Center, "Nothing special with them. Just your average champion wanna-be and adventurer wanna-be. They won't get us anywhere..." He glanced back at the streets where Ash had vanished, "But the boy... either very reckless or very brave!"

"The professor has been giving him special attention," Sina commented, "Hasn't been positive about him until today though."

Lysandre storked his beard, "We'll just have to see about him, but he may just be what we're looking for."

* * *

"Kin..."

Ash glanced at Kindle, who was glancing around uncertainly. They had only been on route five for a little bit now, but the sun was already on its way down. Like the nurse and Serena had said, they would not be in the next town for the night.

Ash smiled at the small fox, "We'll be fine, I've camped out before. Let's just find a small clearing to stop in, then we'll let everyone out."

Kindle's ears went back- 'everyone' probably included the Panpour as well.

Route five almost felt like a combination of Santalune forest and route four. While there was a well kept path like route four, many smaller trails branched off into a large forest that surrounded the route. Whether made by Pokemon or trainers, Kindle didn't know, but she did know that if they were to stop it would be off the trail, in the wild Pokemon's home turf.

Ash turned right, following one of the small trails that lead into the forest. The Fennekin kept a sharp lookout, just in case anybody decided to attack them, but the woods were peaceful. She did see other Pokemon, but they only gave her a cautious glance.

By a small river a little herd of Skiddo were grazing. The largest one was resting on a rock, overing looking the rest of her herd. Two younger ones of the grass types were playfully butting heads within the shadows of their mothers. Kindle lifted her gaze to the trees, but only saw an Abra, who teleported away as soon as they made eye contact. A Minun darted off the small trail as Ash turned a corner, who took a deep breath.

"Guess this little clearing is good enough," Ash said, "Don't want to get too far off the main path," He walked into the glade, and Kindle hopped off his shoulder, pricking her ears. Nothing seemed to be inhabiting the clearing, but that didn't stop her from sniffing the forest floor. Nothing could harm her trainer! Ash laughed, "It's okay Kindle, we're not about to get attacked!"

The Fennekin watched her trainer for a moment, then sighed. She ran back over to his side, looking up at him as he frowned, "Kin?" She asked.

Ash scratched the back of his head, "Um... Do I even have camping supplies...?" He asked the fox.

Kindle blinked, then rolled her eyes. Ash laughed uncertainly, muttering about how he had too much on his mind. Fennekin glanced around, wondering if there was something he could use for sleeping. She glanced back at Ash and yipped, then pointed to the messenger bag on his shoulder with her paw. Ash looked down at it.

"I didn't see anything in here earlier," Ash said, opening it up, "But maybe I missed something..."

He reached in, then paused. After a moment he pulled out a bright pink sleeping bag with a picture of a Sylveon on it. Ash stared at it for a moment, and Kindle had to hold back a laugh.

Ash closed his eyes, then growled, "Really, Yveltal? Really?!" He cried up at the sky, Kindle then burst out into a fit of laughter, and Ash sighed, "... At least I have somewhere to sleep..." He muttered bitterly, as if forcing himself to see positive.

'And no one else around to see it!' Kindle yipped, but all Ash heard was, "Fennekin kin fenna!"

Ash tossed the sleeping bag onto the ground, hesitantly looking into the messenger bag once more. The potions he had bought and the great balls the professor had given him were still there, but stuff like the sleeping bag, along with few more items were there that weren't before. Ash pulled out a sacked lunch and a large bag of Pokemon food. Kindle wasn't quite sure how it had all fit into the bag, or how Ash had managed to carry it without noticing the weight.

"So you want to kill me in the end," Ash said, "Yet you give me food? I honestly don't get you Yveltal," Ash said out loud, unsure if Yveltal could here him or not. He got no form of a reply, not like he wanted one. He let out another sigh, reaching for the five Pokeballs on his belt. Bright flashes of light engulfed the dimming day as he opened them, and Ash's team came out.

Aura immediately flew to Ash, perching herself on his head. The Pidgey cooed contently, fluffing up her feathers. Mufasa let out a toothy yawn, glancing around at his surroundings. The Litleo gave a small smile to Anne, who was trembling at the sight of the lion. The small Bunnelby dashed towards Ash, darting behind him.

"Nya..." The Skitty kit whimpered, shrinking back. The pink kitten was shaking from head to tail. She lowered herself to the ground as a large shadow fell over her. Standing in front of Midnight was Chester, Ash's Panpour. The monkey was staring down at the little Skitty, a calculating look in his harsh eyes. Midnight turned, running away, stumbling over her small legs. Chester took a step forward to go after her, but before he could reach the kitten something tan blocked his way.

"Fenna," Kindle growled, stepping in front of the Skitty as she tripped. Chester stiffened at the sight of the Fennekin, and the calmer look vanished out of his gaze in seconds, hardening to a cold blood-thirst.

" _Pan!"_ He hissed, pure aggression in his voice. His claws began to gleam with Scratch, "Panpour pan pan?! Panpour pan? Pan pan pourpour pan!"

"Pid?" Aura chirped, cocking her head at Kindle, "Pidgey pid?"

Kindle looked down, but didn't move from where she was standing. Anne was staring at the Fennekin in fear and shock, "B-bunnel?!" The Bunnelby cried. Mufasa, on the other hand, was simply licking his paw, oblivious to everything going on around him. Ash had been watching the two Pokemon closely, but a confused look entered his gaze, glancing about at his team's reactions.

"Um... Am I missing something...?" He asked, "I know I can't understand you, but I feel like I should know something..."

" _PANPOUR PANPAN!"_ Chester screamed at Kindle, then sprang at the fox, slashing her across the face.

"Kindle!" Ash cried as blood began to form from the cut between her eyes. Kindle took the hit without a whimper, simply closing her eyes. After a moment she opened them wide, anger brewing. Then she sprang right back at the water type, her whole body bursting into flames. Her Flame Charge slammed into the Panpour, knocking him onto his back. The small fox slashed with her claws, then leapt away as he retaliated with a Water Gun.

"Pan!"

"Kin!"

"Aura, use Gust!" Ash cried, "Kindle, stop it now!" The Pidgey jumped off of his hat, whipping up a small gale of air at the Panpour. The monkey was send back, and Ash ran towards Kindle. The fox was glaring at the Panpour, and Ash scooped her up, "Kindle, are you alright?"

The Scratch was pretty shallow, and the blood had already stopped flowing. But that didn't stop Ash from cradling his starter, carefully moving her back to his bag and using part of his jacket to wipe off the blood. The Panpour stood a ways off, snarling as Ash used a potion of Kindle.

" _Pour..."_ He snarled, and Ash glared up at him.

"I know you hate me, and I know you hate Kindle! I only caught you to save your life from Serena!" Ash yelled at him, "She would have killed you like she did your friends! But that wasn't me, and that wasn't Kindle! I gave you a chance to leave, and you attacked Kindle! I try to let you out as part of the team, _and you attack Kindle!"_ Ash was shaking, "This is your last chance, if you want to leave, _then leave!_ And if you don't, then you're going in the next gym match! You're the only one here with a type advantage there and I _will_ use you if you don't leave!"

Ash began huffing, trying to catch his breath. He held a glare with Chester, neither moving. Finally Chester shifted his gaze to Kindle, then to the small Skitty kit. Finally he glanced up at the trees- away from Ash's camp- then sat down on the ground. He looked angry about it, but the monkey didn't leave, "Pan..."

Ash took a deep breath, "Very well," He muttered angrily, "I made my terms clear, and you chose to stay. By doing so you have volunteered for the gym battle, which you should know is a death match," Ash looked down at Kindle, who looked unhappy, "... If you so much as look like you're about to attack one of my Pokemon, you're going back in the Pokeball. If not... then I guess you can stay out," Kindle's scowl deepened.

"Meowah," Mufasa purred, pawing at Ash's leg. Ash glanced over at the cat. Mufasa had a stick in his mouth, and turned now that he had Ash's attention. He dropped in onto a pile of sticks that he had evidently gathered. He looked back at Ash, looking proud, "Meow!" He mewed, then proceeded to fire an Ember at the pile. Within a few moments the stack of wood was a bright burning blaze.

"... A campfire?" Ash asked slowly, "... I didn't know a wild Pokemon- er- _formerl_ y wild Pokemon could do that. Thank you Mufasa," Ash said, reaching down and petting the Litleo, "Kindle, could you please go get Midnight? She's the little Skitty over there."

Kindle slipped out of Ash's arms, trotting over to the Skitty. The Panpour stiffened as Kindle picked up the small kit by the scruff, carrying her back over to Ash. He gently held the small kitten, surprised by how fragile the creature was.

"Nya..." Midnight mewed quietly.

"How about we get you guys some food, then call it a night?" Ash asked.

* * *

A mass of red and black shadow wound its way through the forest on route five, hovering like a dark cloud. Grass turned brown in its path as it went deeper. Pokemon began to scatter as they sensed the mass coming closer. An Abra high up in the trees quickly teleported away as the shadow moved in to inspect it.

 _Weak. Wouldn't do,_ The shadow thought as it looked for a suitable host. He needed something strong to use, but unfortunately the Pokemon on this route were mostly unthreatening, or simply wouldn't suit his purpose. _But I have time. Unlike my little Pariah..._

The mass of Dark Aura churned, then darted deeper into the woods, searching once more. His search took him near by a small river. The sun was mostly gone, with its last desperate rays bouncing off the surface of the water. On the shore of the river laid a herd of Skiddo, most of them asleep. Perched on a rock above the herd was a particularly large Skiddo. Despite the mischievous gleam in its eyes, it seemed to be the leader of the herd.

Yveltal studied them, Skiddo weren't naturally aggressive, but they did have attacking power. They also had strength in numbers... And if you controlled the leader, you controlled the whole group.

If the shadowy mass that was Yveltal could smirk, he would have. He quickly descended upon the Skiddo, which let out a cry as Yveltal seized control of its body. She stumbled, eyes closed as if she had a massive headache. Some of the herd looked up at their leader in concern as she fought to stay in control of her body.

But Yveltal's strength was of no match for hers. His power swept through her, stomping down her will below his. The Skiddo, now fully controlled by Yveltal, snapped its eyes open. The harsh blue seemed to almost glow as she sat up straight, staring down at her herd.

The herd, who was now all awake, took a few cautionary steps backs, as if sensing was off about their alpha.

Yveltal took a deep breath, adjusting to his new form. Then he jerked the Skiddo's head towards the forest, demanding the herd to follow him. He hopped off the rock, heading north. The herd hesitantly followed, confused at the their leader's suddenly harsh actions.

 _Hope you don't mind a few visitors, Pariah._ Yveltal thought with a smirk.

* * *

 **I thought that since this story is based off of a nuzlocke and real game play, then I should probably put the rules that I played somewhere! So here are the rules I've been playing with in my Pokemon Y version:**

 **1\. Catch _ONLY_ the _FIRST_ Pokemon you encounter on each new route/area.  
-Duplicates don't count.  
-If you run into a shiny at any point you may catch it and use it.  
-Events and ingame trades are okay.  
-You may trade a Pokemon over and back to evolve it.**

 **2\. Nickname all Pokemon.  
**

 **3\. If a Pokemon _FAINTS_ you must consider it _DEAD_ and place it in the PC and never use it again.**

 **So by playing through Y with these rules is what determines Ash's team and the deaths in the story.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Day Five

**First of all I wanted to apologize for the lack of updates (again.) Between school and personal reasons I just wasn't able to update. _Rising from the Ashes_ is still my #1 priority on this account, but I am almost done with that story. Once I am finished this will become my main story.**

* * *

 **Note:** "Dialogue written like this," Is human speech and Pokemon sounds.

'Dialogue written like this,' Is Pokemon speech, only Pokemon can understand this. Humans just hear Pokemon sounds.

 _This is telepathy/thoughts,_ Only the person thinking or who the telepathy is directed at can understand this.

* * *

 **Day Five**

Kindle opened one eye, something was off.

She yawned, stretching, then hopped off of Ash. The small clearing they were camped in was quiet. Mufasa's camp fire was long gone, so the small Fennekin could only use the light of the full moon to see. She blinked, glancing around cautiously. She wasn't quite sure what woke her up in the middle of the night, well, it was probably early morning now, but she knew something was wrong.

Anne was curled up next to Mufasa, both sound asleep. The rabbit had been terrified of the lion before, but now that she new that the Litleo meant no harm, the two were best of friends. Kindle had never had that sort of bond before with anyone. Bonds weren't formed like that back at the lab, she was only trained to fight and to listen to her future trainer there.

She was one of the few female starter Pokemon that had made it into the training program, most females were kept for breeding stock. But she had a personality of a battler, so she had gone into fighting stock. That was something that was both amazing and terrifying.

A chance to see the world, a chance to not spend her life in a room only to lay eggs.

A chance to die.

As much as she tried to hide it, even though she had been raised knowing that fights to the death was common, that it was the culture, the idea of dying still terrified her. She knew how to fight, she knew how to kill. She was a killer, that's what her life was for. If she wanted to live, she had to kill.

But she could still die even then.

Kindle sighed, sitting down next to Midnight. The small Skitty sent chills through her, and a deep desire to protect the kit overtook her. Usually she viewed all Pokemon as potential threats, or allies for battle, but this little Pokemon was new. She needed to protect her at all costs. Perhaps this feeling was simply a motherly instinct she had never gotten to feel before, but... She shook her head, shaking.

She also felt bad, this Pokemon had been born into a cruel world.

Kinde thought back on Ash's words, how he came from a world were Pokemon still battled, but no one died. A world where Pokemon weren't mindless tools for battle. The small Fennekin thought of the idea with longing, that's where she wanted to live. A world where she could be seen as smart, a world where she could have the thrill of battle without the blood. Because even though Kindle knew she killed, she couldn't deny that she loved the heat of battle.

She would help Ash return to his world, she would help him get out of this horrible one.

And maybe she could go with him.

'So,' An angry voice snarled, 'Are you going to kill that hatchling as well?'

Kindle jumped, looking around. Chester the Panpour glared down at her from the trees, wide awake. Blood thirst lined his gaze as he watched Kindle. The Fennekin pranced nervously, looking down at the Skitty.

'What do you want?' She growled back, baring her fangs at the Panpour. She should have killed him back in the forest, 'Are you going to kill me now? Because I will fight you!'

He swung his tail tauntingly, 'With the little hatchling right there? No. But yes, I will kill you as soon as I can. I must admit our trainer is quite stupid, he's under the impression that I hate him. While I do dislike him, it's nothing personal. He's a human, it can't be helped. Though he did save my life,' The Panpour paused, 'Perhaps that would have meant something if I actually wanted to live.'

Kindle inched towards Ash protectively, 'Is that why you agreed to the gym battle?'

Chester snorted, 'I'm in no rush to die, little vixen. I just have no desire to live. I'm just going to hang around until the right moment, then I'm going to kill you.'

'And why are you telling me all this?' Kindle growled.

Chester pulled back his lips, revealing his teeth, 'Because I want you to know that I plan on killing you! I want you to know that as I tear the life out of you the reason why!' The Panpour's fur rose up as a bitter sadness and anger seized him, ' _I want you to remember the looks they had on their faces as you killed my mate and hatchlings!'_

Kindle couldn't stop herself from flinching.

'Oh, is it painful to remember?' Chester hissed, 'Well you don't know how painful it was for me to watch as you tore out their throats! You don't know how painful it was for that Chespin come between me and my family as you attacked my nest! Maybe we have no choice but to fight as we're pitted into death matches by the humans- _But you had every choice to pass over my nest!'_

Kindle closed her eyes, paws rising as she tried to cover her ears. She didn't want to remember. _She didn't want to remember!_

It had been before she had met Ash- When Tierno and Trevor were taking her and the other two starter Pokemon to meet their new trainers in Aquacorde Town. They had to past through Santalune Forest, and the humans had been attacked.

Kindle didn't know if Tierno and Trevor had provoked them, or if the wilds were just protecting the nesting grounds, but the Pokemon were fierce. She had been sent out into battle with the other starters when the boys' Corphish and Flabebe couldn't hold off the wild Pokemon any longer. Kindle had taken the offensive with the bug types, keeping them at bay while Jet had handled the other Pokemon. Chesa had stayed near the humans, defending them.

Kindle had no desire to kill the wild Pokemon, she just needed to protect the humans. She had been just chasing off a group of Weedle when she had ran into the nest on accident. The nest was well hidden and Kindle would have never found it otherwise, even if she had been looking. The small egg shells littering the ground had cracked under her feet as she stopped in surprise.

The female Pikachu hadn't look that strong, but her cheeks had been sparking, ready to defend herself and the two Pichu standing behind her. Kindle didn't even think of hurting them, the thought had never crossed her mind. The Fennekin had just planned on backing away and continue protecting Tierno and Trevor.

Then she had snapped.

Kindle remembered the way the rage had washed over her. How it pierced every part of her body, how it seemed to control her. One moment she was quietly retreating, and the next she was springing towards the Pikachu, claws out. The Pikachu's Thunder Shocks didn't even hurt as she mercilessly attacked. Kindle remembered feeling like she was weak as she tore through them, like she had no self control.

She could still hear Panpour's desperate cries as he tried to run and defend his nest. She could still recall the way the Chespin had tried to hold the water type back from her.

And she could remember the horror that had rose up in her as the rage left, leaving her alone in the bloody ruins of the nest.

The Panpour had broken free of Chespin by then, he had charged at her, delivering a flurry of Scratch attacks in his sorrow and anger, leaving a deep gash on her chest. If it had not been for Tierno and Trevor rushing her to a healer she could have bleed out. Kindle still never knew what had overcome her that day, and she hoped that she would never have to meet Panpour again, or remember the family she had tore apart.

But Ash had caught Chester.

And now she had to live every day with him reminding her of what she had done.

'Don't look sad!' Chester hissed as tears stung Kindle's eyes, 'Don't act like you feel bad you cold hearted murderer!'

Kindle froze, 'Shut up,' She whispered, ears pricked.

'Shut up? You dare you little dirty Muk?! You have no-' Chester began hissing.

'We're surrounded,' Kindle snarled over him, 'Just so you know.'

* * *

Kindle flicked her ears, listening carefully. She had always been alert, but she was still ashamed that she hadn't realized that they were surrounded by wild Pokemon until now. It was just like when she and Ash had been attacked when they first met- she had let her guard down as she listened to his story. Now she had let her guard down with Chester.

The Panpour eyed her doubtfully, glancing about the edges of the clearing looking for the Pokemon she had claimed were surrounding them. He had a good view up in his tree, and all he saw were bushes. His lip curled, upset that he had even listened to the murderer.

Kindle on the other hand knew for sure that they were surrounded. She could hear the quiet sounds of hoofs on the earth, and their stalkers' soft breaths. There was at least a half dozen creatures surrounding them, but Kindle didn't know for sure. She began to slowly inch towards Ash, wanting to wake him up before anyone attacked.

Kindle managed to take three steps before the Skiddo burst into the clearing. The normally mellow Pokemon were growling, creeping towards them, ready to attack. There was about eight in the herd, all pawing at the ground. The Fennekin stiffened, realizing that they were more outnumbered than she had thought.

Chester jumped up higher in the tree, startled at the huge amount of grass types and at the fact that the murderer had been right- they were surrounded!

A ninth Skiddo came into the clearing, the largest one of the group. She carried herself with a proud trot, probably the alpha of the herd. Her sharp blue eyes scanned the sleeping human and Pokemon, before turning her gaze towards Kindle. The Skiddo smirked.

'Did we wake you?' She asked in a taunting and silky tone.

Kindle backed up towards Ash, standing in front of him protectively.

'Look, I don't know what you want, but if we're on your territory, we'll leave. If you just don't want humans around, we'll leave, we don't want any trouble,' Kindle said. Even with her, Aura, and Mufasa all having a type advantage, she knew a battle with a group this big wouldn't end well, their team was still low leveled.

'That's a shame,' The alpha Skiddo said, 'Because trouble is exactly what _I_ want.'

'Er... Alpha...?' One of the other Skiddos asked, 'They don't seem to be a threat... If we could just leave...'

A Vine Whip slammed sharply onto the Skiddo's nose, causing him to yelp. He quickly retreated back into the ranks of the other Skiddo.

Kindle turned, pouncing on Ash to wake him. Ash yelped as Kindle landed on his stomach, and he sat straight up, and the small Fennekin fell into his lap. His cry woke up his other four Pokemon, all of them opening their eyes, blinking at the commotion.

"Ouch... Kindle, what was that for, it's the middle of the night-" He paused as he looked at the Skiddo herd, "Oh..." He scratched the back of his head, "I see we have company..."

The alpha Skiddo flicked her tail, "Attack them," She told the rest of the herd simply, her blue eyes gleaming with a dark humor. The herd hesitated for a moment, before charging forward.

Kindle leapt out of Ash's lap, firing a wide ranged Ember at the Skiddos coming at them. Aura sprang into the air, releasing a Gust as Ash let out a startled yelp at the sudden attacks. Anne hid behind Mufasa, and Litleo prepared a small Ember as well.

"Pan!" Chester let out a battle cry, swinging down from the trees. His claws gleamed with Scratch as he swiped at one of the Skiddos that came charging at the small Skitty kit. Midnight looked up at Chester as he fired a Water Gun at the grass type, snarling, 'Stay away from my hatchling!'

The alpha laughed, 'Oh Chester, you know that's not your hatchling, right? The Fennekin killed them, remember?'

Chester flinched at the painful memory, along with Kindle. The alpha smirked, then charged at Kindle with a Tackle attack. The Skiddo's blunt horns hit her side, knocking the fire fox back. A Vine Whip followed up, and Kindle let out a cry. Half in pain, half in surprise. How did a grass type move do so much damage to her?!

"Aura, use Gust, quickly! Cover Kindle!" Ash ordered, panic in his tone. A blast of wind came from above, as the Pidgey whipped up the gale of wind. The alpha hissed, then jerked her head towards one of the other Skiddo.

'Take care of that bird,' She hissed, turning back to face Kindle. She studied Kindle, then shook her head, 'A punishment must be in place, but I don't think I'll kill you, yet. Your death will be much more entertaining if a deeper bond can be formed... Besides, I want to see how things between you and Chester go down...'

'W-what?' Kindle muttered, confused at its wording, then the fire type froze. She looked at the deep blue eyes of the Skiddo, and realization washed over her. She shook, 'Yveltal,' She snarled.

The Skiddo- Yveltal- grinned, 'The one and only! I told Ash there'd be a punishment for skipping a gym, and I'm just here to make it happened. Don't be mad Kindle, I did warn him. It is only his fault for skipping a gym that one of you is going to die tonight.'

Kindle took in his words, eyes widening, 'You wouldn't-'

'Oh,' Yveltal grinned again, 'Don't worry, like I said you and Chester still have so much drama left that it'd be more entertaining to keep you two alive,' He glanced back at Chester and the rest of the team, who were battling the wild Skiddo, whose numbers had shrunk. Most likely from a few that had ran off, 'Aura, loyally protecting Ash. Her death would cause Ash pain, along with put a dent in your team's strength...'

'Shut up!' Kindle snarled, 'You're not hurting any of us!'

Yveltal in his Skiddo host sidestepped her Scratch easily, 'Or maybe Mufasa, so naive that Ash didn't have the heart to use him in battle. Then there's Anne, who Ash promised to protect. Ah, I could have fun with that one...' Yveltal's gaze turned towards Chester, and the small pink form he was protecting with his life, 'But I think the answer is clear...' Yveltal muttered, 'Not only would a death of one so young get to Ash, but it would also affect you and the Panpour harshly as well...'

Kindle began to shake as she realized who he was planning to target. She launched herself into a Flame Charge, hurling at Yveltal, 'Stay away from Midnight!' Kindle screamed. Yveltal grunted as the fire type move hit his grass type host, but threw Kindle off with a Vine Whip. Powered up from Yveltal, the attack sent her flying across the small clearing. He turned to face to face Chester and Midnight.

Kindle pushed herself to her feet, glancing between the monkey with the kitten, and Ash. Even with Aura protecting him, Kindle knew she was the strongest. The Skiddo, though nervous, were not weak, and Ash was defenseless against them. Kindle watched as Yveltal took Chester's attacks with no problem, turning to face the small Skitty. Chester threw himself back into the fray, swinging his claws in a fury at the alpha Skiddo, who took the attack with no problem.

Kindle gritted her teeth, running to help protect Ash.

She spit out an Ember at an attacking Skiddo, causing the grass type to yelp and retreat. Their attackers had gone from nine to four. Yveltal in his host attacked Chester and Midnight, a Skiddo going after Mufasa and Anne, then two more attacking Ash.

Aura dove down, hitting one of the Skiddo with a Quick Attack, plucking out some of the leaves and fur on its back. Kindle hurled herself into a Flame Charge, going at the same one. He stumbled, then ran off into the woods, obviously not wanting to fight against two type disadvantages.

Kindle was surprised by how many Skiddo had abandoned their leader. Even if she was being controlled by Yveltal, loyalty was something rooted in Pokemon's blood. If they respected a leader, they would follow even to the grave.

A small smirk pulled on Kindle's mouth- they didn't respect their "leader" anymore. Hopefully that stung some of Yveltal's endless ego.

"Nya!" Midnight let out a cry for help as a Vine Whip struck her. Kindle flinched at the sound, wheeling around to face them.

Chester was huffing, blood pouring down from him as he struggled to his feet to defend the young Pokemon. Yveltal in his Skiddo host only laughed, 'Don't want to see another hatchling die, do you Chester?'

"Kindle," Ash snapped, "Go help them now!"

Kindle looked between the Skiddo that the Pidgey was fighting, and the Yveltal. Protect Ash, or the kit? Kindle's heart raced as she tried to decide.

A sharp Tackle hit Chester, sending him back. The elemental monkey hit a tree, groaning. He cradled his chest- right where the Skiddo's sharp hooves had stuck him, "Pan..." He whimpered.

"Kindle!" Ash cried.

Kindle shook her head, snapping herself back into the fight. She threw herself forward, rushing at Yveltal as he brought another Vine Whip down on the Skitty. Kindle's whole body burst into flames, increasing her speed as the Flame Charge fired her up. Anger pounded through her as she saw blood on the small pink form.

 _I'm not going to let anyone get hurt!_ Kindle roared to herself, and she an energy rush through her. It burned from within her, and she felt herself beginning to change. Her cells began to hum with energy and a bright light overtook her vision as her cells rapidly began to divided and expanded. A new vigor overtook her, and the light faded.

Her footing felt clumsy as she slammed into the Skiddo, her new weight knocking it to the ground. She stumbled back, surprised as she instinctively rose up onto her hind legs. She looked down at her front paws, watching as her toes flexed, as if they could grip something.

A stick lying on the ground caught her eye, and Kindle scooped it into her hand-like paws. She felt energy humming with in her once more. She swiped it against her fur, watching a fire flicker to life on the end of it.

"Braixen..." Ash muttered, watching her.

The newly evolved Fennekin pointed her stick towards the Skiddo struggling to its feet, 'Get out of here Yveltal!' She snarled, 'Maybe you can make your hosts stronger, but you are still limited to their forms!'

The Skiddo smirked, its blue eyes gleaming, 'Limited, perhaps, but it doesn't matter. I've done what I needed to do.'

"Brai!" Kindle snarled, and she fired an Ember from the tip of her stick. The burst of fire rushed towards the Skiddo- the only one left. It simply closed its eyes, and a shadowy mass rose up from the Skiddo. The fire hit the Skiddo, and the dark aura from Yveltal turned, vanishing into the forest.

The Braixen huffed in anger as it watched Yveltal flee, leaving its injured host behind. A wave of silence washed over the clearing as the group took in what happened.

"M-midnight...?" Ash asked quietly. Kindle turned, looking towards the Skitty kit. She stumbled, feeling unbalanced on two legs.

Chester had managed to drag himself back over to Midnight, "Pour...?" He asked quietly, shaking as he touched the limp shape. Kindle shivered as she watched a drop of blood roll down from the Skitty's cold lips.

She had been young, and a full on attack had been too much for her fragle form. Kindle lowered her head Ash as rushed over to the Skitty. Kindle knew she had died from internal trauma, so it pained her to watch as Ash fumbled for the fading wisps of hope.

"Midnight!" He cried, scooping up the small pink shape, and it dangled helplessly in his arms, "N-no... N-no... Please no... Arceus, please no... We need to get to a Pokemon Center, please... No, come on..." He rambled on, tears forming in his eyes.

Kindle stumbled over towards Ash, placing a paw on his shoulder. It was too late, the Skitty was long gone.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _Deaths: 1  
_ Midnight - Skitty - Female  
Died on Route 5  
Levels 8-12  
RIP

/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

 **First death... RIP Midnight, I really wanted to use you in this run...**

 **And Kindle evolved...**

 **Ingame this is how it happened- I was trying to catch a wild Skiddo, and I sent Midnight (she was the lowest level.) I had her use the move Return to weaken the Skiddo, and it used Vine Whip, taking over half of Midnight's HP. I was going to switch her out, but I had to go do something, and when I got back I forgot to switch her out. The Skiddo used Vine Whip once more, taking out Midnight. Then I sent out Kindle, she was able to level up, and then she evolved.**

 **We also get to learn of Chester's and Kindle's darker backstory, and where their hatred of each other came from.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Day Five

**Nearly sixty followers! Wow! Thank you guys!**

 **This is the last chapter on route 5, I promise...**

 **But a lot of you were wondering what was going on with the other legendaries, so here's a short little part from their POV.**

* * *

 **Day Five**

'Hoopa is sorry... So sorry...'

Arceus stiffened, 'I told you not to leave!' He snapped, and the small Hoopa flinched.

'Hoopa had information... Information for Master Arceus...' The Hoopa flinched again, 'And Yveltal was going to find Hoopa... _You_ told Hoopa not to be found...'

Arceus turned, 'Yveltal won't respond to the Counsel's summons...' He muttered, 'He knows we're powerless against him, he hasn't broken the ancient laws. He's mocking us.'

'The Chosen One is sad,' Hoopa said, 'The Chosen One watched a small one die by Yveltal's wings. The Chosen One was still at the small one's grave when Hoopa left Yveltal's realm. Yveltal watches Chosen One closely, Hoopa can't talk with the Chosen One without being found.'

Arceus tapped a golden hoof in frustration, 'Of course of all the Hoopas, _you_ have to be the one with the powers to travel between dimensions...' He glared the small cowering Hoopa, 'Yveltal has sealed his realm off from the rest of us, we're lucky enough you can get through, and that's only because he doesn't know about you. Yet.'

'Hoopa want to help...' The timid Hoopa whined, 'Hoopa can try, but Hoopa can't bring the Chosen One back without Yveltal seeing...'

'Even if you managed to contact Ash without being caught, Yveltal would still have a hold on Ash. He'd just take Ash right back,' Arceus said coldly, 'Yveltal is using the ancient laws to his advantage- he has a right to punish those who escape death. Even the title of Chosen One doesn't protect Ash from that.'

'It's not fair! Hoopa thinks it's not fair!' The Hoopa cried, 'Chosen One saved Us! Chosen One was brought back by Us! Yveltal is breaking Chosen One, and Chosen One has only done good!'

'I know!' Arceus roared in frustration, 'I've been keeping Ash from Yveltal's grip ever since Mew revived him from her fight with Mewtwo! Ho-oh has taken primary responsibility in his watch, ever since Celebi told of us of the deeds he would do, but Yveltal is more keen in his little "game" than honoring our Chosen One!'

'Why did you stop protecting Chosen One?' Hoopa asked, tone sad.

Arceus turned away, guilt in his gaze, 'When he met Yveltal... Yveltal didn't take him... I thought Yveltal had finally respected Ash. Ash was in his grip and he did nothing, I thought he was finally safe...'

'Chosen One wasn't safe.'

'As soon as we lowered our guard Yveltal took him,' Arceus snapped bitterly, 'He set the whole thing up!' Arceus closed his eyes, turning back towards the Hoopa, 'You will return to Yveltal's realm, you are hereby charged with watching Ash.'

'What about getting Chosen One out of there!?' Hoopa cried.

Arceus shook his head, 'We can't. Yveltal is protected by the ancient laws. The only way Ash is getting out of there is either Yveltal releases him, or he manages to overcome Yveltal's game.'

'... What if neither happen?'

Arceus sighed, 'Then Ash will die.'

Hoopa stiffened, 'Hoopa says no... Hoopa wants to help Chosen One...'

Arceus turned to leave, 'You're the only one that can enter Yveltal's realm. Ash must get through this, you cannot let Yveltal break him. The moment Ash fails or breaks, that will be the moment Yveltal will take his life. Do not let Ash break.'

'Hoopa will try,' Hoopa said quietly, summoning a ring. The Hoopa swooped into the ring, vanishing.

* * *

"Brai..." Kindle whimpered, looking at Ash.

Ash didn't respond. It was late morning, and they were still in the same clearing as last night. The clearing had been torn up from the deadly fight from the Skiddo, but Ash didn't even blink an eye at that. He just stared at the large rock in front of him marking the freshly dug earth.

Midnight's grave.

Ash wrapped his arms around himself, she had just been a kitten... Just a small kitten... Just a baby...

If he couldn't keep a Pokemon alive when it wasn't even in battle, how on earth was he going to get through this?!

"Ugh!" Ash cried, slamming a fist into the soft earth. Anne flinched away, burying her head into Mufasa's side. Aura was up in a tree, roosting. The Pidgeotto kept running her beak through her feathers, but only looked mildly saddened by last night's events. Mufasa ran a tongue down the frighten Bunnelby's head, and Anne pressed her head deeper into the Litleo's form.

Chester sat across from the grave, staring at his hands like he didn't even recognize them. The look of failure and sadness had been scarred into his face. For once his countenance wasn't cloaked in anger towards Kindle, just drenched in depression.

The newly evolved Braixen sat at her trainer's side, fingering her stick with her new finger-like paws. Kindle found it strange to be in a humanoid form, but was surprised by how natural it felt to her. The stick in her hand had just been from a random fallen branch, but she didn't want to let it go. There was something powerful about the way it felt in her grasp, a new way to channel her elemental energy, it almost reminded her of the 'wands' humans talked about in their fairy tales.

Kindle sighed, then stuck the piece of wood into her thick bushy tail for safe keeping, turning back to Ash, "Xen..." She whined at Ash. He hadn't moved since they had finished burying Midnight, which had been nearly an hour ago.

Ash looked at her, a miserable look in his eyes, "This is my fault," He muttered.

"Brai!" Kindle cried, leaping to her feet, shaking her head, "Xen! Xen!"

Ash stared at her, only to turn away again. Kindle's ears went back unhappily, but then to her surprise Ash stood up. All of his Pokemon turned to watch him except Chester, who was still staring at his hands.

Ash stumbled back towards where the fight had been last night, reaching for something dark blue in the grass. He scooped up the great ball, stumbling back towards Midnight's grave. He stared at the Pokeball with a blank look, as if calculating what to do with it. He hadn't wanted to catch this Pokemon- but the Skiddo had taken a ton of damage from Kindle after it had killed Luna. Even if it had killed his Pokemon, Ash didn't have the heart to leave it in the forest to die of its burns.

And he had a feeling that Chester or Kindle would have finished the Skiddo off in a rage if he hadn't use the Pokeballs from Professor Sycamore. The Skiddo just would have become a scapegoat if he hadn't caught it- but this grass type was still the reason Midnight was gone. He didn't want it near him. Ash's hand clenched around the Pokeball, he would get the Skiddo healed at the next Pokemon Center, then stick it into his PC box forever with the Bulbasaur.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _Introducing:_ _**Scape**_

 _Skiddo: female_

 _Level 10_

 _Obtained at: Route 5_

 _Nature: Impish_

 _Mischievous_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

But then again, it did have a type advantage over the next gym, so using the Skiddo would be better than using a Pokemon he liked...

Ash jerked as this thought entered his head- what was he thinking?! It didn't matter- a Pokemon was still a Pokemon no matter what! Even if it was this Skiddo's fault that Luna had died, still-

Was it the Skiddo's fault?

Skiddos were peaceful Pokemon, Ash knew that. Even in this world, he had seen last night how the rest of the Skiddos hadn't wanted to fight his team. They only had because their leader- this Skiddo- seemed to be ordering them to fight. But even with these orders they had ran off soon after. Why had this Skiddo been so eager to attack? Why was it different from the others?

" _A little Pidgey told me you were planning on skipping the Lumiose gym for now... That's fine though, you can pass over this one for now Ash, for a small price of course... you can put things off, but you may not like the price, Ash. So do it with caution."_

Ash gulped as he thought back on Yveltal's words from when he had been at the lab. He had been nearly unconscious when Yveltal had told him this, so he hadn't given it much thought until now. Ash felt his stomach twist as he took in the words, a 'price' Yveltal had said... A price he'd have to pay if he skipped a gym...

Midnight's life.

Ash's stomach heaved, and he quickly ran over to the bushes, throwing up any food that was in his stomach. A crushing wave of guilt crashed down on him- Midnight's death hadn't been an accident. It had been a warning, an example. A punishment. A warning to do as Yveltal said, an example for what would happen if he hesitated.

A punishment for him, taken out on a young Pokemon.

Ash looked at the blue Pokeball in his hand. The Skiddo wasn't at fault. The only one at fault here was himself. If he messed up at all, whether on accident or on purpose, his Pokemon would be the ones to pay the price. He couldn't protect them by avoiding gyms, Yveltal had just made that quite clear. The only way they had a chance at surviving was if he trained them, and continued on with his trial. Continued fighting the gyms.

Ash looked towards Mufasa and Anne. The Bunnelby was watching him closely as she cuddled up to the naive Litleo. He had promised Anne he wouldn't battle with her, but her staying on the team still put her in danger.

Ash sat down, he needed to think, he needed to move. He needed to come up with a plan from here, he couldn't let this one death keep him down. If he didn't continue on only more would follow.

"Brai...?" Kindle asked uncertainly.

"Anne," Ash said quietly, "I'm going to have to stick you in my PC box as soon as we get to the next city," The Bunnelby's ears went up in alarm, "I told you I wouldn't make you fight, so I won't. But you're in danger when on the team, even when you're not fighting. The wild is no safer, so I'm going to put you in the PC."

Anne gulped, "Bun... bunnel," She said, nodding slowly. She looked up at Mufasa, who was licking his paw contently.

"Kindle," Ash said quietly, "And Aura, you two fought for me in the last gym and won. I don't want you two to get hurt, but I need to keep going, and I need Pokemon that can fight. I won't force you into anything, so I'm asking you here and now. Will you battle for me?" Ash looked up at his two first Pokemon in this cold world, "I promise I'll treat you like an equal. I'll do everything in my power to protect you, but I cannot promise that the battles will be safe, but I can train you. I'll make you strong, will you come on this journey with me?"

"Xen!" Kindle cried, throwing her arms around Ash. The Braixen nodded her head vigorously, "Braixen brai brai!"

"Thank you Kindle," Ash muttered, stroking the back of her head. He looked up at the tree towards Aura.

The Pidgeotto watched the human. He hadn't seemed to notice that she had evolved, but he had treated her well enough. She had always enjoyed a good fight, and her new form was amazingly powerful compared to being a small Pidgey. Aura knew that it would be a long flight back to her home, and the Pokemon there wouldn't provide a good challenge. Besides, what were the chances that she'd run into a battling trainer that would respect her like she was a living being?

"Pidg," She cooed, dipping her head into a nod. Ash gave her a grateful smile, blinking back tears.

"Thank you so much... I'm sorry we have to go through this..."

"Pour!"

Ash shifted his gaze to Chester.

He was watching Ash with a sharp look. He felt trapped, he hated humans like no other, but... This human had mourned over the hatchling's death like it had been his own kin. He had saved the Panpour back from the Serena-human, and he treated his Pokemon like friends. Chester glared at Kindle, a overwhelming hatred building up in him. The human didn't know what the fire type had done, how she had massacred his own family. Chester clenched his fists, then turned away. He would stick to what he had already agreed; he would follow the human and fight in the gym matches.

And when he got his chance, he would kill the Braixen.

Chester sat down, refusing to look at Ash or Kindle. Ash hesitated, but took this as a sign that the Panpour was sticking to his bargain even if he didn't like him. Ash finally turned to his last team member, Mufasa.

The Litleo wasn't a cub, but he acted like a child. He blossomed in his innocence, to naive to truly understand what was going on in the world around him. Ash couldn't put him into a battle, he would never live with himself.

"Mufasa," Ash said, "I'm going to be putting you into the PC with Anne. I'll let you guys out whenever I can, it is pretty clear that you two are very good friends... I- I can see if I can get the professor to watch you two maybe...? He did say he'd help me..."

Ash drifted off, voice breaking. He looked down at Midnight's grave once more. He would keep going, but that didn't mean he wasn't afraid. He closed his eyes trying to focus, but froze. Something within him stirred, and he looked up towards the forest- they weren't here alone.

* * *

 _Ha!_ A Lucario said triumphantly as he made his way through the trees, _I told you sis! I wasn't lying, there is a human here with a strong aura!_

 _Hmm,_ A female Lucario replied telepathically through her own aura, _I dunno Lucario. He's just feeling very emotional, so he's radiating a lot of energy. I don't think that human's an aura user._

 _But Lucaria-_ The Lucario began, but stopped as the human looked up. Though they were out of sight in the bushes, he looked right at them, _See! I think he can sense us! He's an aura user!_

Lucaria sighed, _No, he's not. Humans with aura are just legends, let's just get back to Korrina._

"I know you're there," The boy said quietly, and the Braixen next to him looked at him in surprise as he spoke to no one. The boy's brown eyes were cold and full of sorrow, and his raven black hair wouldn't lay flat, "I'd rather you leave us alone, we're not in a good mood."

'Um... Ash?' The Braixen asked quietly, tugging on his sleeve since the human couldn't understand her, 'Maybe you should lay down, you need to rest. Midnight's death is affecting us all, but it is hitting you pretty hard...'

 _A death?_ Lucario asked his sister, _Is that why his aura is so sad? Hey sis! I think he cares about Pokemon, see how sad he is?! He might be like Korrina, he might care-_

Lucaria rolled her eyes, only to flinch as she watched a blonde girl stumbling into the clearing with the boy. He and his Pokemon all jumped as she let out a huge gasp of air, panting. She huffed for a moment, staring at the boy, quickly sitting up and smiling.

"Hello!" She said, "I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen two Lucario come through here by chance? One of them ran off suddenly and his sister ran after him- haven't seen them since!"

The boy looked away for a moment, then pointed towards the bushes, right where the two Lucario were hiding, "They're right there, Korrina," He muttered quietly.

Lucario jumped, _See, how did he know where we were?! He can sense our aura!_

Lucaria sighed, walking into the clearing, _How did he know our trainer's name is the real question, I've never seen this guy before._ All of the boy's Pokemon jumped again as Lucaria entered the clearing. Lucario quickly dashed after his sister as she approached their trainer, 'I'm sorry Master Korrina,' She said, even though their trainer couldn't understand them, 'Lucario here wouldn't stop even for me,' She jerked her paw back towards Lucario.

 _Hey!_ He cried, _You know you felt it too! This trainer has a strong aura, it's unnatural!_ He pointed towards Ash, 'He's why I came out here!'

'Hey!' The Braixen snapped, stepping in front of her trainer, 'I don't know what's going on, but Ash has nothing to do with this!'

Lucaria sighed again, 'Please forgive my brother, he's just too hasty for his own good. He ran off because of something about the aura your trainer was radiating. I'm sure all he felt was just the overwhelming amount of sorrow.'

"Lucario! Lucaria!" Korrina cried in relief, rushing forward and embracing the two Lucario, "You guys had me so worried! Please don't run off like that again!" She turned back towards the trainer called Ash, "Thank you so much for telling me where they were- Um... Are you alright...?"

Lucario shuddered as a powerful aura wave of sorrow came from the boy- how was his aura so strong?! His hands were buried into his face, and he began sobbing.

 _Wow,_ Lucaria said telepathically, _What a cry baby._

Lucario stiffened at his sister's telepathy, _Lucaria! Can't he see he's in mourning!_

 _Yeah, and I'm sure the Pokemon was just rare, powerful, or a shiny or something like that. He's a trainer, remember?_ She said.

 _Well, Korrina is a gym leader and she cares about us!_ Lucario countered.

"Stop it," Ash muttered, tears pouring down his face as he looked up at the two Lucario, "It's bad enough that the humans think it's okay for Pokemon to die, I'm not going to sit here and listen to Pokemon argue over w-why I mourn Midnight's d-death..." He stiffened, "S-she was just a kitten and I couldn't protect her... I- I-"

 _Wait-_ Lucario cried, _Did you hear our telepathy?!_

Ash looked away, "Yeah? So what if I heard it?"

"Um... Are you feeling alright?" Korrina asked uncertainly, since to her it seemed like Ash was talking to no one.

Ash's hands curled into fists, "I just lost a Pokemon. Of course I'm not alright," He glared at her, "But I'm sure you think I'm crazy or something. But maybe not, since your Lucarios talk about how you care for them. Do you?"

Korrina shifted, "Um... yeah? They are my Pokemon after all..."

"What are they to you?" Ash asked, almost harshly. Tears were still on his face, but he had stopped crying.

Lucario turned towards his sister, 'You heard him yourself, he can understand us! Our telepathy, at least! That proves he can use aura, since he heard us communicating with aura!'

His sister looked stunned, blinking her eyes, 'I... I think you may be right for once... You... you found an aura user...'

'Well, I guess you could say he's Aura user,' A Pidgeotto said from up in a tree, peering down at the two Lucario, 'Because my name is Aura, and he uses me in battle.'

Lucaria sighed, 'Aura is an energy that my species can manipulate, that focuses a lot on a person's emotions and inner strength. Your human radiates a very powerful aura, so me and my brother think that it might be possible that he can manipulate it as well.'

'Look,' Lucario said, 'I don't "think" he can, it's pretty clear to me! He even named one of his Pokemon after it, and he can hear our aura communications!'

'Wait,' The Braixen said, stepping towards them, 'Are you saying... he can understand you two?' There was a hint of jealousy in her tone.

Lucario watched the Braixen, she seemed clumsy on two feet, and he had to guess that she had just recently evolved. He knew the feeling, he had to get use to his new steel typing and enhanced aura senses when he had evolved.

'He can,' Lucario told her, 'But only when we communicate using our aura, he can't understand us when we're just talking like this.'

Braixen though over this, then turned to Lucario, 'Could you... tell him something for me?'

'We're suppose to be training with Korrina, not playing translator!' Lucaria snarled.

Lucario looked at her, 'Come on sis. I know if you had an opportunity to speak with Korrina you'd take it.'

His sister curled her lip, 'Whatever, I honestly don't care.'

Lucario turned back towards the Braixen, 'Sorry about her, but sure! What do you want me to tell your trainer?'

The Braixen looked over at her trainer, Ash, thinking. Finally after a moment she said, 'Tell him... I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect Midnight. And... tell him... Tell him not to blame the Skiddo, it wasn't her fault,' She gulped, 'Tell him- tell him it wasn't his fault either. Say that it was Yv- Clyde's fault. Only Clyde's fault.'

Lucario frowned, wondering if Clyde was one of the boy's other Pokemon, but he nodded, 'Okay. Give me a moment,' He closed his eyes focusing his aura, _Um... Hey? Mr. Trainer Ash-dude?_ He asked through his aura.

Ash paused from his conversation from Korrina, looking at Lucario, "... What?"

 _Your Braixen wants me to tell you something for her,_ Lucario replied.

Ash glanced at the fire type, "What does Kindle need?" He asked.

"Umm... Are you sure you're okay?" Korrina asked, "You realize Pokemon can't talk-"

"Lu," Lucaria said, placing a paw on her trainer's shoulder. Korrina looked at her female Lucario, who signaled for her to be quiet.

 _Your Braixen- um, Kindle- wants you to know that she's sorry that she couldn't protect the one called Midnight, and not to blame yourself for its death. She also says not to blame the Skiddo either,_ Lucario hesitated, _She says that it's someone called Clyde's fault. I dunno who that is though._

Ash took this in silence, then turned to face his starter, "I know Kindle," He said quietly, "I know that it was... Clyde. This... this whole thing was a warning from him," Ash turned away, "S-so don't be sorry, there was nothing we could do..." He closed his eyes as more tears started to form.

"Um... What exactly is going on here?" Korrina asked, glancing between her Lucario and Ash.

"I don't care if you believe or not, since my life is messed up as it is right now," Ash said, his voice cold, "But I can understand your Lucario through aura."

Korrina just stared at him.

"Lu!" Lucario cried, running up to his trainer, nodding vigorously, "Cario car!" He pointed at his head, then towards the boy, nodding again. Korrina glanced at her female Lucario, who nodded as well, sighing.

"Um..." Korrina muttered, looking between them, "I... I guess I believe you, since even Lucaria says yes... but- but that would have to mean you can use aura, and that is just a legend."

Ash looked away, "I'm glad to hear you trust your Lucarios, which means you might be one of the few decent people here. As for legends... you'd be surprised by how many of them are real."

 _Like what?!_ Lucario asked excitedly. Ash looked at him, fingering something around his neck.

"I... I should be going," Ash muttered, "Who knows what will happen if I take too long..."

"Wait!" Korrina cried, "Are you doing the gym challenge?"

Ash looked away, pain in his eyes, "Yes... I'm afraid so..."

Korrina nodded, "Okay- when you get to Shalour City, I'm a gym leader there, go to the Tower of Mastery. There's an older man there named Gurkinn, and tell him that Korrina sent you. He's my grandfather, and I want you to meet him! Since you can use aura and stuff!"

Ash shouldered his backpack, "Fine," He said quietly. He pulled out a few Pokeballs, returning all of his Pokemon except for the Braixen, Kindle. He fingered a great ball in his hand, before slipping it onto his belt. He turned to leave, but turned towards Korrina, "I have a question."

She gave him a small smile, "Sure, what?"

"You claim you care about your Pokemon, and you listen and believed what they were telling you. You obviously treat them like sentient beings, unlike many people here. So then why are you a gym leader?"

Korrina's face fell, and she looked away, "It's... It's tradition for my family line to be the gym leader. My mother taught me that forming close bonds with your Pokemon brings out their inner strength, but because of her closeness to her Pokemon she refused to be a gym leader because of the death toll. She promised my grandfather he could make me a gym leader, if she could still raise me to love Pokemon, not treat them like tools," She looked at her Lucario, "I have two main teams. My main team that I use for league matches, with my strongest Pokemon. Then my team that I just battle for fun. These two Lucario are on that team. Then of course I have all my gym teams for gym battles, but those don't last long..." She trailed off, shaking her head, "If you care for Pokemon, then why are you doing the gym challenge?"

Ash began to walk away, "I guess that same reason you're a gym leader. Someone stronger than me gave me no choice."

* * *

 **At first I wasn't really excited to have Kindle evolve, but I think I'm happy with her being a Braixen now. I also decided to make one of Korrina's Lucario female (I know they're both male in the games) for sake of being able to tell them apart. Korrina also isn't too big with nicknames, so Lucaria is about as creative as she gets, and that's also only so she can tell her two Lucario apart.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Day Six

**I'm alive...**

 ***Sigh*, and I thought I'd be able to update more in the summer...**

 **But in terms of good news, this is now my main story on this account, so expect more updates for this story. I'll also be updating Mirror Me again, while Rising from the Ashes is on hiatus.**

 **Also, thank you for all the reviews last chapter, many of them had compliments, ideas, and constructive criticism; all of which I appreciated as as a writer.**

* * *

 **Day Six**

Camphrier Town laid just below many rolling hills that were south of the small town. The Shabboneau Castle laid just north of the town, the old worn down keep being the only thing that kept the small town running financially. With Lumiose City to the east and Ambrette town to the west, and Parfum Palace offering a much nicer medieval castle it was surprising that people still stopped in the small town.

Sitting on the top of one of the many of the vast hills was a human.

This human was a giant of a man, nearly nine feet tall. A wave of long white and gray hair fell from beneath his worn cap. His hair was unnaturally long as he was tall, with the white locks sprawling across the long grass.

The human was draped in a long black jacket despite the warm weather, which looked like it was centuries old. A long green scarf covered his neck and lower face, lined with holes just like his hat and jacket. He stared down at the town below him with his dark dim eyes that looked ageless. A makeshift backpack sat by his side, and several Pokeballs were on the grass in front of the tall man.

He picked one up, pressing the button on the front to release a Pokemon, but it only clicked. He sighed, but looked like he had expected the Pokeball to fail to open. He scooped up all of the spheres into his huge hands, tucking them away into a deep pocket, then his rough hands went to his neck.

He wore an old, rusted chain around his neck like it was a necklace. Hanging at the bottom of the chain was a key that was covered in grime and rust. The key was hooked onto a huge loop, and in the center of that loop was a bright, sparkling red gem. The ruby reflected no light as he rubbed it, and the crystal was cold to the tips of his fingers. The man let out another sigh, reaching into his backpack, pulling out a large pair of fingerless gloves. He slipped them on, flexing his rough fingers.

A shadowy mass of dark energy appeared behind him, churning quietly. The man took no notice of it though, only sinking farther into the grass as he looked at the small town with longing.

The mass of energy began to solidify into the shape of a man with greasy black hair and a shredded leather jacket. He had a smirk on his face as he slipped a pair of black sunglasses over his bright blue eyes. He watched the man in front of him for a moment, before speaking.

"I didn't expect to see you so close to home, AZ," He said in a silky tone.

The tall man, AZ, flinched, quickly spinning around. Panic shone in his dull eyes as he looked at the man that had appeared behind him. AZ's eyes hardened, anger radiating from him, "Yveltal," He spat.

"Hello, deary," Yveltal grinned, giving a mocking bow, "It's great to see you again, your majesty, King AZ."

AZ flinched, "Don't call me that," His voice was quiet.

"Why not? AZ is what everyone calls you now days!" Yveltal walked towards AZ, "Apparently 'Alphaus Omegan' is just too hard to say," Yveltal let out a chuckle, "I wonder what they'd think if they knew that 'Alphaus Omegan' was just as fake as the nickname 'AZ'?"

AZ turned away cooly, "What's with the new outfit?" He asked, tone low.

Yveltal looked down at himself, "This little getup? I call him Clyde. He's a gym guide-biker or something," He looked up at AZ, "I did tell you what gym leaders are, right?"

"Yeah," He said, refusing to look at Yveltal, "And you look horrible."

Yveltal let out a fake gasp, placing his fingerless-gloved hand over his heart, "But deary! I took inspiration from your outfit for this design! I'm shocked, I thought you'd like it!" He flipped his gray scarf, smirking, "That part is true. The gloves, jacket, and the scarf all come from what you like to wear. But if you don't like it, deary, I could always change. My Clyde form wasn't meant for you anyways."

AZ snorted, "Dragged another Pariah into your stupid 'game'? Is that where you've been lately?"

Yveltal smiled, sitting down next to AZ. He looked tiny next to the giant of a man, "So you've noticed that I haven't visited you? What happened to you not keeping track of the days anymore?" Yveltal's smile widened, "Did you miss me, deary?" He lowered his voice, "I missed you."

AZ still refused to look at him, "Did you bring another Pariah here?"

Yveltal smirked, "Yes, I did. Are you jealous deary? I wouldn't worry, I hate him."

"You hate everyone," AZ replied.

Yveltal tapped his chin in an exaggerated manner, "True," He looked up at AZ, "But you're still my favorite, deary."

"Nobody wants to be their torturer's favorite," AZ said quietly, clenching his fists together.

Yveltal looked up at AZ, and he began to glow, returning to his dark energy form for a few moments before the shadowy mass solidified once more. This time Yveltal took on a shape of a large man that stood even taller than AZ, with long smooth black hair that fell to his shoulders. He was dressed like he had stepped out of ancient times, with long red silk clothes and golden jewelry on his neck and wrists. He could have passed as royalty with his fancy garments and pale skin. The only thing that remained the same about him was his eyes, bright blue and cunning.

"Oh, but deary," He said in a deep voice, "Being my favorite is much better than being the one that I hate the most. My new little Pariah Ash is going to be in for a long and horrible trial. You on the other hand... I like to bring a bit of light into your life."

AZ glared at him, "Only to smother it out so I suffer even more."

Yveltal laughed, "You got me down to a science, deary!"

AZ brought his legs up, wrapping his arms around them, "Could you not take on that form?"

"Why not?" Yveltal asked, "'Victor' was your favorite back when you were 'king'."

"And before I knew who you truly were," AZ replied sharply, "I wish you'd just leave me alone, have you done enough to me! You've taken everything from me! My parents, my Pokemon, my kingdom!"

Yveltal slid so he was right in front of AZ, eyes gleaming dangerously, "Me?" He asked, tone low, " _Me_ take away _your_ kingdom? I didn't take your kingdom from you. The kingdom never belonged to you in the first place. The kingdom belongs to the oldest _son_ of the royal family, not _daughter,_ Rosa deary."

AZ froze, hands shaking. She brought her head up, her dark eyes shining with rage and pain. Yveltal grinned, reaching up and plucking her hat off of her head.

"Rosa, Rosa," He muttered quietly, "People think I'm horrible, but look at the things you've done. You pretended to be a male so you could take the throne instead of your little brother after your parents died. You did nothing but hide in your castle during a horrible war while 'your' kingdom was torn apart. And by the time you had no choice but to send in your own Pokemon to fight, the war had reached a point to where your beloved Floette was immediately killed in the fighting."

"Shut up!" AZ cried, her hands quickly rising up to cover up her face.

"In your grief you sought out Xerneas while she was in a dormant state," Yveltal continued, enjoying her trembling as he recounted her story, "Instead of trying to end the war you used your forces to seek out a legendary while in its weakest state. You built a machine, and took the lives of hundreds of Pokemon and humans, along with the energy of Xerneas, all to bring back one Pokemon from the dead," Yveltal leaned in close, whispering in her ear as AZ shook as the painful memories were forced back into her tormented mind, "And through Xerneas's energy you gave yourself and your Floette eternal life. Reviving the death _and_ granting yourself immortality? You practically _begged_ for me to come to you, Rosa."

AZ let out a sob, "Please stop!" She cried to Yveltal's pleasure, as he watched the broken 'king' in front of him breakdown.

"Then you used _my_ energy in your little machine," Yveltal muttered, "And the ray that was fired from it you used to kill off all the warring armies. So many people died, so many people that were only trying to defend their homes, many of them defending ' _your'_ kingdom. Men, women, and children, they were all fighting for their lives. You killed them all Rosa, all of them. I wonder what their families thought of you, I wonder what they'd do if they realized their precious 'king' wasn't even the rightful heir to the throne, if they knew that this false king was the one that destroyed their home and people."

AZ let out a whimper.

Yveltal seized her hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "You can't die Rosa. You forever belong to me, and just remember that you deserve it."

AZ fell to the ground, shaking and crying, and Yveltal released her, laughing as he watched her.

"You're my favorite, Rosa," Yveltal said quietly, "No matter how many times I break you, you just manage to pick up all of the pieces of your life again, and then I can watch you break down again. It has been about three thousand years since you've become my first Pariah, and you're still entertaining. I can't kill you, and I'm just fine with that."

She let out a gasp as she tried to get control of herself, and she looked up at Yveltal, "Don't lie to me," She muttered, "I know you're capable of removing my immortality- you could kill me if you tried! And I wish you would, I wish you'd just kill me! I get it, I was horrible, I was selfish!" She yelled, "I escaped death- so give me what I deserve! Give me death!"

She tired to sit up, but Yveltal was much quicker. He quickly slammed her back down to the ground, pinning her to the soft earth. His eyes gleamed with thousands of emotions, as their blueness bore into the immortal 'king'. Yveltal leaned down, so their faces were only inches apart.

"Death is the one thing you'll never taste," He whispered fiercely, "Just like me, you'll never know the relief of death. You wanted to live forever, and so your wish is granted," He glared down at her, his gaze softening ever so slightly, "We aren't too different Rosa, you and I. We were great and powerful, but rejected by our own kind. When people hear our names they only think of the death and destruction we've caused. They hate us Rosa, both Pokemon and human alike, they despise us. We brought death upon them, the one thing we'll never have," He wrapped one of his hands around her throat, "The one thing we'll never know."

"Ugh-!" She rasped, gasping for air as he tightened his grip.

"I made it so you'll never know companionship again. Millenniums have passed and the only thing you've ever been able to talk to is me. You know true rejection, you know true loneliness. That's why I'll never kill you Rosa," He said in a dark tone, "Because as long as your alive, _I'm_ not alone. You get to suffer through rejection and being alone for all eternity right along side me. The other legendaries fear me, despise me, just like your kingdom did with you. Thanks to you I am never truly alone, because with you, for once someone gets to feel just. Like. _Me."_

He stopped choking her, withdrawing his hand, allowing her to draw in the air she needed. Though the choking wouldn't have killed her, she still felt the sensation. She rolled to her side, coughing as her lungs began to take in air once more.

"I hate you," She coughed, gasping.

He stood up, stepping aside as she pushed herself to her knees, "I know deary," He said quietly, "I know you do," He stretched, "Well, it was nice talking to you again Rosa, deary, but I have a certain Pariah I need to get back to. While your my favorite, this annoying little guy is the favorite of the other legendaries, so I'm particularly excited to watch him break," A cruel grin spread across his face, "And it's only because the Others cared so much about him that he's fallen into my talons," He smiled down at AZ, "You know the consequences for reviving the dead very well, don't you deary?"

"So the other legendaries revived this Pariah," AZ asked quietly, "So he didn't even choose break the laws of death?"

"Meh," Yveltal said, "l don't care either way. Just as long as I have my fun."

"He didn't choose this!" AZ cried, rising to her feet, "You're job to keep death balanced, to punish those who choose otherwise! You have no right to just take someone who did nothing-!"

AZ was cut off as Yveltal fired a Dark Pulse at her from the palm of his hand, and his eyes gleamed angrily, "You know nothing about this boy besides what I have told you," He said quietly, "So don't act like you care, don't pity him Rosa. Don't you dare believe for one minute that you have the right to change from your selfish self, don't you dare believe that you can."

AZ groaned, hand over her chest from where Yveltal's attack had hit her. The Dark Pulse had landed right on her ruby amulet- the same amulet that showed that she was cursed, "Maybe you can't change," AZ said quietly, "But don't you dare apply the same thing to me. I have had three thousand years to reflect on my actions, and I can say with no doubt that I regret my choices. Perhaps you should do the same."

Another Dark Pulse formed in his hand.

"Fine," AZ said, looking up at him without fear, "Blast me, I don't care. I still won't change my mind, I don't think that boy deserves the fate you're giving him."

Yveltal glared at her, then closed his hand, smothering out the Dark Pulse. His eyes scanned her, calculating. He curled his lip, before evaporating into a black mist of energy. His dark aura form hummed around her angrily, before vanishing with a _swoosh!_ AZ let out a shaky breath, glad that Yveltal was gone. She stood up, shouldering her backpack, looking down at Camphrier Town one more time.

"Whoever you are," She said quietly, "I'm sorry you must endure the same fate as me by the wings of Yveltal. But unlike me I hope it's over for you quickly. I hope death comes swiftly for you boy, so you won't suffer like I have."

Then with that the ancient cursed 'king' turned her back, hiking away from Camphrier Town.

* * *

"Oh! You found her! You found my wonderfrou Furfrou!" A loud voice exclaimed as Shauna and Ash finally cornered the crazy Furfrou within the grass hedges of Parfum Palace. A weary Ash looked up in time to see an older man running up towards them and the Furfrou. The man let out a cry of joy, embrace the dandy-trimmed Furfrou, who trashed in his grip, and the owner of the Parfum Palace turned towards them as he forced a leash onto the diamond collar, "Oh, it is thanks to you that I have had my reunion with my wonderfrou Furfrou! Doesn't this just demand fireworks? Why yes it does, you two," The owner pointed to them, "Once night falls go up onto the deck, and I shall have a wonderfrou fireworks show all set up to celebrate and thank you for finding my Furfrou!"

Ash huffed, exhausted from chasing the Furfrou all around the back gardens, "Or," Ash panted between breaths, "How about you give us the Pokeflute instead so we can get the Snorlax out of the road? The one that you took from your 'friend'?"

The owner thought over this for a moment, "Hmm... It's not like I can play it myself, but me associating with a poor man like him, unthinkable!" Ash glared at the man, and finally he turned to the butler behind him, "Please go get the Pokeflute," He said, and the butler bowed, then turned to return to Parfum Palace.

"Thank you sir-" Shauna began, but the man waved his hand.

"No, thank you young lady for returning my Furfrou!" He patted the Pokemon's head, who let out a low growl, "My butler will meet you out by the front gates with the Pokeflute," He said, heading back towards the palace himself. His Furfrou dug her heels into the earth as the owner dragged his Pokemon away. Shauna watched the small dog sadly.

"Perhaps it would have been better if we would have never found her..." Shauna muttered, "I don't think she likes being someone's pet."

Ash shook his head, "At least she isn't going to be pitted into a death match," He said, walking away, "And besides, we got the Pokeflute, which means we can get the Snorlax to move and we can finally move on. We've wasted enough time trying to catch that Furfrou."

"Eager to get to the next gym?" She asked, jogging to catch up.

"Eager to get it over with," Ash replied as they exited the garden, "Serena already gave me the warning that they use harder teams every time you earn a new badge, so I'll need to get a ton of training done to make sure no one dies."

"Relax!" Shauna said with a sigh, nudging him playfully, "You won your first gym badge with no problem, this one will be easy too!"

Shauna flinched in surprise as Ash wheeled around to face her. His eyes gleamed with anger, "Don't tell me to relax," He hissed, "My Pokemon's life are at risk in every battle I enter, I'm not going to treat it like it's nothing!"

"S-sorry," Shauna replied quickly, "I just don't think you should be tense," She looked away.

 _Hehe~_ A voice echoed in Ash's mind, _Who's making the young lady cry?_

Ash paused, "... Did you say something?" He asked quietly, Shauna shook her head, looking at Ash.

 _Not even going to apologize?_ The voice asked, and the bushes next to them shook, _Then again not surprising for the one that smells of death._

"What?" Ash asked.

Something gleamed, and suddenly a small shape popped out of the bushes. Ash and Shauna both jumped back as a gleaming sword was pointed right at Ash's throat. He quickly raised his hands defensively, but after a moment he realized that there was no one wielding the sword. It hovered in the air, point pressing closer to Ash's neck.

 _You should apologize to the lady._ The voice echoed in his head. Shauna gave no sign that she had heard the voice, but she was shaking at the sight of the floating sword.

"H-hey, Shauna?" Ash muttered, "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that-" The sword gleamed.

 _Say it like you mean it!_ The voice screamed.

"I've just been tense lately," Ash continued quickly, but honestly, "But you've been nothing but nice to me, I'm sorry I took my frustration out on you."

"Y-you're just fine Ash, but is really now the time for this?" She asked, but as she spoke the sword slipped itself into its sheath.

 _Now learn to mind your manners lad,_ The voice said, _Because you'll never know when the young lady will know how to swing a sword right at you,_ There was a single eye near the hilt of the sword, which narrowed its gaze at Ash, _Now tell me why you smell of death boy!_

"Hey, you!" A voice shouted, "Shoo! Out with you!" The sword turned, then quickly dove into the bushes as the butler came running up to them, "Stupid Honedges," He muttered under his breath, "They were never a problem until last spring..." He huffed.

"Honedge?" Shauna squeaked, "Is that a...?"

"A Pokemon, yes," The butler said, and Ash noticed the Pokeflute that they needed in his hand, "A steel and ghost type Pokemon, they're usually found in the fields not far from here. Legends claim that they're the fallen warriors from AZ's armies after he fired the ultimate weapon the second time, killing off his own armies. The legends also claim that their souls were trapped inside of their own swords."

"Really?" Ash asked, horrified and interested at the same time.

The butler shrugged, "Legends are just legends, even if you believe in some of them this one doesn't make much sense, why wouldn't the Sentinel guide their spirits from this realm? I personally don't believe it. I just think that Honedges are a pain, especially that one. It has been hanging out around the castle, causing problems. Jumping out every time things don't go the way it likes," He tapped his chin, "Especially if someone is rude to a child or a girl, then it gets pretty angry."

"No wonder it attacked me," Ash said, he looked at Shauna, "I really am sorry you know. I haven't been myself lately, have I...?" He rubbed his head.

"Here you go," The butler said, handing them the Pokeflute, "I'm sorry for how my master treated you. Believe it or not he use to be best friends with Carson, whom the flute belongs to. Everything fell apart after my master's father gave my master... a sense of superiority."

"To say the least..." Ash muttered as Shauna accepted the Pokeflute.

"Thank you sir," Shauna said, "We'll be getting out of your hair now."

"Good luck on your journey!" The butler said, waving a hand in farewell as Ash and Shauna exited the palace garden, heading back towards the entrance. Neither of them noticed the Honedge drifting silently along the wall, watching Ash with its one eye.

 _You smell of death so strongly..._ It muttered, _Can you provide me with the peace I seek...?_

* * *

Ash wasn't quite sure what he should be feeling as he left the Bulbasaur, Anne, and Mufasa, at the Pokemon Daycare. Though it was expensive he felt that having his extra Pokemon there was better than sitting in a PC. Mufasa and Bulbasaur he had entered into a training program, so he would have some extra battlers just in case...

Ash wasn't sure if he should be relieved that they wouldn't be battling or in the wild, or ashamed that he had 'backup' Pokemon. He shouldn't be treating them like this, none of them should ever be forced into battles like this!

But that didn't change the fact that he currently had Kindle, Aura, Chester, and Scape, the Skiddo, in his team. Chester and Scape he would be using in the next gym battle, but that didn't feel right either. He wasn't close to either of those Pokemon, and he was afraid that he might think less of them during a fight to the death. What if he made more risky calls and one of them...?

He closed his eyes. The gym was still two towns over, he would train them up. Ash let his mind wander, trying to get his mind off of the upcoming gym fight. Carter had been overjoyed when he and Shauna had brought back his Pokeflute, and had been able to play it to awaken the Snorlax, which Shauna had captured with help from her Chespin.

Shauna had stayed back at the Daycare center, excited to see all the kinds of Pokemon. Ash was now wandering ahead on the route, studying a map that he had found in his bag. According the Yveltal-provided map, the next town was Ambrette Town, the last town between him and his next gym battle. The road to Ambrette Town went up and over some mountains, but this map showed a shortcut by cutting through a cave called the Zubat Roost.

"Hey! Ash!" Ash paused, turning in time to see Serena jogging up to him. She watched him for a moment, calculating as she caught up to him. Finally she closed her eyes, holding out her hand, "Hello there," She said, "My name is Serena."

"I... know that?" Ash replied uncertainly.

She kept her hand out, sighing, "Yes, I know. But I think we got off on the wrong foot, so let's start over. My name is Serena."

Ash stared at her for a moment, then decided to go along with it, "...Ash..." He muttered, gingerly taking her hand.

Serena nodded, "Good," She held out a Pokeball, "And now we're going to have a battle- not a death match," She quickly added with the look on his face, "Just a formal one, to the knock out."

"I don't know," Ash said, looking back towards where he had been heading, "I just want to get to the next town-"

"Hey, Serena!" A loud voice boomed, "And Ash too, hey, Trevs, get over here!" Tierno cried. He threw his beefy arms around Ash's shoulder, laughing, "It's been awhile! I tried to catch you after you left Lumiose, but you're too quick! Great to see you again Ash!"

"Yeah-" Ash croaked, "Could you- loosen up- a bit-?" Ash asked as Tierno crushed him in his grip. Tierno let out an apologetic laugh, releasing Ash as Trevor caught up to Tierno, huffing.

"Sorry man!" Tierno said, scratching the back of his head.

"Tierno!" Trevor cried, trying to catch his breath, "You said you wouldn't run ahead like that anymore!" Trevor then noticed the Pokeball in Serena's hand, "Oh! Were you two about to battle?"

"No," Ash said right as Serena chimed in over him with a loud voice.

"Yes!" She said, drowning out Ash's voice.

"Cool cool!" Tierno said, "Why don't we make it a tag battle? Then we could all join in! Me and Trevs against Ash and Serena!"

"Yes!" Trevor said excitedly, "Then I can see what Pokemon you have!"

Serena frowned, "Sure, though I wanted to battle against Ash."

"Wait-" Ash snapped, annoyed, "I never agreed to a battle in the first place!"

"Come on man," Tierno said, "Don't be a spoilsport," He had already a Pokeball out. Trevor and Serena were watching him as well, and finally Ash sighed.

"F-fine," He muttered, "But _not_ a death match," Ash pulled out Scape's Pokeball, figuring this would be a good time to train the Pokemon.

"Never against a friend!" Tierno promised, releasing a Corphish, "Jian, get in there and set up with a Swords Dance!"

"Robin, Agility!" Serena ordered, releasing a Fletchinder, "And stay out of reach of that Corphish!"

Ash tightened his grip on Scape's Pokeball, "Use Vine Whip on the Corphish," He muttered, releasing the Skiddo. He stiffened at the sight of Midnight's killer, and he closed his eyes, telling himself that it wasn't her fault. The Skiddo hesitated as it was released, then charged forward, two vines forming from near her neck, flying at the Corphish.

"Thundershock the Fletchinder, Volt!" Trevor commanded, releasing a Pikachu.

Ash froze at the sight of the electric mouse, memories of his own Pikachu washing over him. Ash trembled as he thought of his best friend and starter, and he didn't give Scape another command.

"Catch the Vine Whip in your Vice Grip!" Tierno told his Corphish, and the water type snapped its pincers, clamping down on both vines, blocking the attack, "Great, now hit it with Bubblebeam!"

"Skid!" Scape cried as the speeding bubbles slammed into her. She may have had the type advantage, but she was untrained, putting her at the disadvantage.

"Chu!" Volt cried, darting around, firing Thundershock after Thundershock, but the Fletchinder was much fasting thanks to the Agility, and managed to dodge every electrical jolt the Pikachu sent out with ease. She swooped up, waiting for another command.

"Use Ember on the Pikachu," Serena said, Robin released a burst of fire from her beak, hitting the small Pikachu. The electric type let out a cry of pain, making Ash flinch at the sound.

 _This isn't your Pikachu..._ He told himself, _He's safe back in your world, please focus._

"S-scape," Ash stuttered out, "Use T-tackle..."

Even with her vines still trapped in the Corphish grip, the Skiddo managed to run forward, slamming into him. He released her as her blunt horns struck him head on, and she quickly retracted them, huffing. She kept stamping her feet nervously, glancing around as if looking for a chance to run away. The Skiddo's eyes were wide and full of fear, and Ash had to remind himself that this was her first time battling under a trainer- it was a miracle that she was listening to him right now. The last time she had been out of a Pokeball was when she was being control by Yveltal, and he wasn't quite sure if she remembered the experience. Either way he was sure that there was only confusion rushing through her mind.

"Volt, Quick Attack on that Skiddo!" Trevor ordered, and his Pikachu became draped in a white light, darting at Scape. The goat Pokemon stumbled as she was hit, whimpering slightly. Ash closed his eyes, she wasn't ready for a trainer battle yet, why had he sent her out?

"Pika!" Volt suddenly cried as a Honedge swooped out of nowhere, slicing at the Pikachu with a Fury Cutter. The electric mouse was sent flying back, and all the Pokemon out eyed the sword Pokemon wearily as she hovered in the middle of the battlefield, blade gleaming.

 _Haha! That's right, stay back you puny creatures!_ Ash shivered as he heard the strange voice in his head again, _I am superior to all of you!_

"What's a Honedge doing here?" Trevor muttered, pulling his Pokedex with interest, "They are usually only found on route 6..."

Serena sighed, "This is route 7, I don't find it too unbelievable that one wandered over to this route, it's not _that_ interesting. Besides, it's interrupting our battle."

"You're the same Honedge from before," Ash muttered, "The one that nearly attack me and Shauna..."

 _That is correct peasant!_ The voice snapped in Ash's mind, and the Honedge wheeled around to face Ash, her single eye glaring at him, _And I found you worth my time to follow you way out here. First thing you're going to do is return this farming Siddo to those spheres you have, it doesn't know how to be a warrior! Then we will have a duel! If you win then I shall leave you alone, but if I win then you shall tell me why you smell of death! En garde!_

"Um..." Ash muttered as the Honedge pointed her sword right at him, "I think she wants to battle..."

Tierno shrugged, "Makes sense, I mean, it _is_ a sword!"

Serena crossed her arms, "What about our battle?"

 _Keep me waiting and I'll impale the Skiddo,_ The Honedge said, reaming her blade at the goat. Ash reached for a great ball, returning the Skiddo to her Pokeball.

"We'll battle another time," Ash said, "You wanted to battle me anyways, remember? I'll just have a quick little match with this Honedge," He didn't want to keep the steel type waiting any longer, not with the way it was eying the Pikachu, like it was looking for another Pokemon to use as a threat. Ash pulled out his Braixen's Pokeball, "Kindle, let's go!"

Serena snorted, recalling her Fletchinder with a huff, "Fine, but next time we see each other we're having a battle no matter what."

Ash nodded, "Kindle, use Ember!"

Tierno and Trevor recalled their own Pokemon as Kindle pulled out her stick from her tail, the tip of it lighting up with fire. She released the Ember attack at the Honedge, who dodged with no effort. The sword Pokemon darted forward, blade gleaming with Fury Cutter. The bug type move was slashed across the Braixen's chest, causing Kindle to stumble. Tierno and Trevor said goodbye to Serena, heading back towards the daycare.

 _Haha!_ The Honedge's voice echoed in Ash's mind as she began to glow red as blue energy swirled around her, _That was nothing! I fought in the great army of Alphaus Omegan in the final battle! I was slay by my king's own weapon! That burst of fire was nothing!_ The glow from Sword Dance faded, and she Tackled Kindle while she stumbled to her feet. The sword swung around again for another Tackle.

"Use Flame Charge!" Ash ordered, and Kindle burst into flames as the Honedge came at her. She slammed into the sword, and a cry of pain filled Ash's mind. He flinched, not sure what to do. For some reason he could hear the Honedge in his mind, and the things she had said... Ash pulled out an empty Pokeball.

"You're going to catch it?" Serena asked.

Ash shrugged, "Why not? I have room in my team, and she seems pretty strong."

 _What?!_ The Honedge screamed in Ash's mind, _Just 'strong'? I was the strongest female warrior in my troop! No one stood in my way, I conquered all! I would have won the war if it weren't for our cowardly king!_

"Give her another Ember, Kindle," Ash said, and the fox complied, making the Honedge groan as she was burned. Ash looked at the Honedge, "You have some questions for me, and I have some for you," He told her, despite the weird look Serena gave him, "I think this will satisfy us both," He tossed the Pokeball towards the Honedge, sucking the sword Pokemon inside of the sphere. It shook harshly for a moment, before bursting open. Ash sighed, grabbing another Pokeball.

 _I will never surrender!_ She screamed at Ash, charging at Kindle for another Fury Cutter, only for another Pokeball to hit her. She let out a few curses as she was sucked into a Pokeball once more. Ash sighed as the Pokeball shook, then finally went still with a _ding._ Kindle scooped up the Pokeball, then walked over to Ash, offering the newly caught Pokemon to him.

"You're rather calm today," Serena commented as Ash accepted the Pokeball from his starter, "Usually you're ranting about Pokemon rights or something."

Ash stared down at the Pokeball in his hand, realizing that Serena was right in a way, usually he was ecstatic about catching a Pokemon, but lately his enthusiasm seemed to be gone, but that wasn't a surprise to him.

"I guess I have more important things to worry about," Ash muttered, patting Kindle on the head, "And judging by how wild Mulan was acting, it seems she'll be another one."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _Introducing:_ _**Mulan**_

 _Honedge: female_

 _Level 11_

 _Caught at: Route 6_

 _Nature: Naughty_

 _Likes to fight_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

 **Yes... Mulan... Another Disney name...**

 **I like Disney, okay!**

 **As for Mulan the Honedge talking about being in AZ's army, just look at Honedge's Pokedex entry:** "Apparently this Pokémon is born when a departed spirit inhabits a sword." **So yeah, Honedge's were once human in this canon. And so Mulan is going to be an interesting character, especially since Ash can somewhat understand her...**

 **Oh yeah, and AZ is a female in this story.**

 **I got the idea when look at AZ's in game model... They use long hair to symbolize that AZ has been alive for a long time, but I noticed that AZ didn't have any facial hair. Also, Floette is a pretty girly Pokemon as well... And the idea just expanded from there, and I think I like where it is going. :)**

 **The next few chapters are going to be quicker pace, like how I skipped most of Parfum Palace scenes in this chapter. This is mostly to get a more even pace in the story, so I'll be passing over in game events that won't have much effect on this story. Pokemon X and Y just has an uneven pacing in the game, and I'm trying to balance that out. I'll be focusing on important events- like team members, deaths, Yveltal, etc.**

 **One question for you guys: Shippings with Ash. What do you guys think, should Ash end up with someone in this story? I already have ideas surrounding the subject, but I want to know what you guys as the readers think.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Hoopa's Message

***NOTE!***

 **I also uploaded chapter ten today, so make sure you read that before this!**

* * *

 **Hoopa's Message**

 _A golden ring appears in front of the reader, forming a large glowing portal in front of the reader. A small timid Hoopa peers through, looking around before fully exiting the portal. The portal fades back into a small ring and slips around the Hoopa's horn._

'H-hey,' _The Hoopa scratches the back of its head,_ 'H-hoopa here. Arceus told me to go beyond something called the "fourth wall" and explain a few things to the "audience", so, um... hi...?'

 _Hoopa looks around again, then continues,_ 'It seems a few on you are confused about Arceus's powers and why he can't stop Yveltal with a click of his hooves. The first thing he said to tell you guys is that someone called "author" says that if Arceus could save Chosen One right away there would be no story, whatever that means...' _The Hoopa looks around again, confused, grabbing one of its rings nervously._

'Second thing Hoopa needs to explain is that Arceus does not have a role as a "god" in this "story", but more of a role as a "guardian", who serves as the leader of the legendaries. While he does of deity powers, he cannot do what he likes with them. All legends are bound by the ancient laws, which were created by the Unown.'

 _Hoopa tilts its head to the side,_ 'Um... Now you guys look confused. When you think of Unown you must think of them in groups of one, when they're not very powerful. Unown usually are in this form because they are very powerful when they are all together. They write the ancient laws which government the legends, who in turn guide different elements of the world. Unown have little personality, so that way they use their powers fairly. Legends do have different personas to help them with their jobs though. Like Hoopa. Hoopa has the power to go to different realms and dimensions, but Hoopa is kind of s-shy so Hoopa don't m-misuse Hoopa's powers...' _Hoopa covers its face timidly._

'B-basicly every big legendary; like Mew, Arceus, Lugia, Yveltal, and the others have their own world that they control... Arceus resides in the Hall of Origins, where l-legends are born and where we all meet together to discuss stuff... like Chosen One,' _Looks away sadly,_ 'I'm sorry Chosen One, I want to help you...' _Shakes head, trying to focus,_ 'The world Chosen One is from is Mew's realm. Mew's world is very peaceful most of the time, and Pokemon and humans work well together. This is the realm Hoopa likes to be in...'

'But the world Chosen One is in right now is Yveltal's world... It is dark and not peaceful...' _Hoopa shivers,_ 'There is a lot of death, and humans and Pokemon don't work well together... Humans use Pokemon and the Pokemon die... It is sad... But you see, Yveltal is in charge of Yveltal's realm, and he can keep the other legendaries out if he wants. That's why most people in Yveltal's world don't believe in the legends, because they don't see Hoopa and the other legends that much, so they don't think legends are real.'

 _Hoopa taps its chin, thinking,_ 'But many of the myths in Yveltal's realm are about Yveltal, since they see him more. But if you look at Mew's world, where Chosen One is from, people see legends quite a lot, and most believe. This is because Hoopa and other legends like Mew's world, she is very nice and lets us in a lot!'

'But back to the ancient laws, the reasons why Hoopa and the legends can't save Chosen One is because ancient laws aren't perfect. Yveltal is the guardian of death, but people have found ways around that. So in order to keep balance the laws allow Yveltal to punish those who cheat death,' _Hoopa looks down sadly,_ 'But Yveltal uses that law as a loop hole... He uses his cruel games as punishment, so the laws allow him to do so. We cannot stop him because that would be us trying to control _his_ duties of death, and legends can do what they wish with what they are guardians of, but legendaries can't with other legends duties...'

'If you look at the time Chosen One was sent back in time by Dialga to stop Arceus, this was allowed because Arceus was breaking an ancient law- he was influencing Mew's realm by nearly killing off of the humans there. Because of this Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina were allowed to come to Mew's realm and help stop Arceus. Chosen One was allowed to change the past because of this.'

 _Hoopa sighs,_ 'But Yveltal is not breaking any laws, so we cannot come in and stop him. It is his world, so he can do as he wishes with it. Death is his duty, so he can punish those who defy it. Even though it was legends that helped Chosen One escape death, we thought Yveltal wouldn't seek to punish him because Chosen One helped us legendaries. Hoopa and legendaries were wrong though, Yveltal seeks to break Ash, and we cannot stop him.'

 _Hoopa summons a ring, creating another portal,_ 'Hoopa must leave "fourth wall" now. Hoopa can sneak into Yveltal's realm because Yveltal has not blocked Hoopa yet. Hoopa hopes to help Chosen One, but Hoopa will see. Goodbye "audience", Hoopa hopes that "story" and how the legendaries work makes more sense now."

 _Hoopa swoops through the portal, vanishing._

* * *

 **This is basically an explanation chapter explaining the legendaries powers and how all the worlds work. Nothing special, just some world building.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Day Six

**Please note that last "chapter" was more of a fun way of me explaining somethings without doing just a huge text block as an author's note to explain a few things, and not really canon to the story. Yes, the lore Hoopa told was canon to the story, but the whole "breaking the fourth wall" really wasn't. I just needed to clarify a few things, and that's how I chose to do it.**

 **Enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

 **Day Seven**

 _I did not agree to be trapped in one of your spheres._

Ash tried not to shiver as the Honedge glared down at him. Her single eye was trained on Ash as they made their way through the Zubat Roost cave. Kindle was walking next to Ash, holding her stick out with the tip lit like a torch so they could make their way through the darker cave. Chester was darting ahead, sticking near the walls, occasionally looking back at them with a glare. Scape the Skiddo was behind Ash, timidly following her new trainer. She could feel the tension from the whole team that was directed at her, so she tried to stay out of the way. It didn't help that Aura had decided to perch up on Ash's shoulder, glaring down at the Skiddo every time she dared to look up.

"Look," Ash told the Honedge, "I didn't know what else to do. For some reason I can hear your voice in my mind when no one else can, and I didn't want the others to think I was crazy. You kept saying stuff that... caught my attention, and it seemed like you had a few questions yourself, so I decided to catch you. I can release anytime you want, if you're really that bitter."

The Honedge slipped her sword body back into its sheath, floating alongside Ash, deep in thought, _Very well, I saw humor you, peasant. What was that name you decided to call me again?_

"Mulan," Ash said, "If that's okay. I mean, I can understand you so I guess you already have a name..."

 _I cannot remember it,_ Mulan snapped, _The name I was given as a human is lost to my memories. Though I do remember the great war, fighting within Alphaus Omegan's mighty army, though he was a horrible king._

"So you really are a human..." Ash muttered, remembering the butler's lore on Honedge. He gave the sword a sideways glance, "And you were really in AZ's army? I thought girls didn't fight in wars during that era..."

 _Of course I was a human! I'm stuck in this form though because the Sentinel never guided my spirit to the afterlife... So my soul got bound to my own sword. And yes, females were in the war. It was so violent that men, women, and children were in the ranks, fighting for their life! The war was that bad... And what was our king doing? Sitting in his castle like nothing was wrong!_ Mulan snorted, _But that doesn't matter. I have two questions for you. First, where did you get the name 'Mulan' from? I must have a worthy origin for me to be called by it._

"Um..." Ash began, trying to think, "I got the name from a movie, if you even know what those are... Basicly, the name comes from a story about a girl in ancient times that sneaks off to join the army in her father's place. A bunch of ghost types wished to help her, and send a Charmander to revive a Tyrantrum fossil from its slumber to help the girl, but he fails to awaken it. Afraid of the others finding out of his failure, the Charmander goes off to help the girl, Mulan, himself," Ash scratched the back of his head, "It is aimed for a younger audience, but it's a good story. The name came to my mind when I thought of what the butler said about your kind, that you were in AZ's army, and that your voice was female."

Mulan thought on this, then her sword body bobbed in midair, as if nodding, _The girl in the story seems honorable enough. Mulan shall be my new name, since I cannot remember my own, and I shall bear it with honor!_ She turned her small beady eye towards Ash, _Now, why do I sense so much spectral energy flowing from you? You smell of death!_

Ash hesitated, wondering if he should give the full truth right away. The only Pokemon that knew his full story was Kindle, and the Honedge was still new to the team. Then again, he wasn't exactly close to Chester or Scape, and Aura seemed to care less about his origins. After a moment Ash sighed, holding up the amulet for the sword Pokemon to see.

"Well, I probably smell of death, because Death likes to hang out quite a lot," Ash said, and Mulan stared at the gleaming black gem. Ash tucked the amulet back under his shirt, and the Honedge kept staring at him in shock. Kindle shifted uncomfortably, watching the Honedge suspiciously. She was clearly not happy with the fact that they had run into another Pokemon that Ash could understand, while her words were nothing but nonsense to her trainer.

 _T-that amulet..._ Mulan muttered weakly, _The sign that the Sentinel has marked one as cursed..._

"First rule, we don't do that 'Sentinel' nonsense. We call him Yveltal, because that's who he is and I have no respect for him," Ash scowled, "The word 'Sentinel' refers to a guard or watchman... That is not Yveltal, he doesn't deserve that title..."

A cold wind blew through the cave, _Hush!_ Mulan muttered, _Don't speak ill of the Sentinel, you fool!_

"Why shouldn't I?" Ash asked, not concerned, "He's thrown me into this stupid 'game' of his for something I didn't even do. And what has he done for you?" Ash asked cooly, "You said yourself, you're stuck as a Pokemon because he didn't take your soul to the next life. Your current state is his fault."

Mulan was silent, _I understand why you radiate death now,_ She said after a moment, _But I will not speak ill of the Sentinel, he is the great guardian of this world,_ She looked at Ash in awe, _And here before me is one that met the same fate of my 'great' king. One that the Sentinel as marked as a Pariah. What have you done, and what must you do to free yourself?_

Ash sighed, "I am here because I 'cheated death', but it wasn't my own choice, I never wanted to. But that doesn't matter to him, and now I'm stuck in this 'game' of his. I must defeat the Pokemon League here and become the champion in order to win his game."

 _A quest!_ Mulan said, _How noble!_ She thought for a moment, the blue cloth on the hilt of her sword swinging back and forth, _I have made my decision, 'Ash',_ She said, darting in front of him, _You shall not release me from the sphere at this time. I shall follow you throughout the quest, and I shall join your ranks and fight for you. Unlike my king, you seem to be a good soul, so I would like to help you escape the same fate as my king. But if I fall during my travels with you then I shall not mind, it might be my second chance to past on to the next life, since the Sentinel seems to be near you often._

Ash hesitated, "Are... Are you sure?" He asked, "I mean, all battles are to the death here..."

 _Didn't you hear me?! I am sure, boy,_ She said, hovering in front of him still, _I will join your quest._

"Okay then," Ash said slowly, "It's your choice... So, welcome to the team then..."

Kindle was staring up ahead, and tugged on Ash's sleeve, "Braixen brai," She said, pointing with her stick.

 _She's saying something about a 'Chestnut' or something,_ Mulan translated, sounded confused, _Says it's gone. I think she's crazy._

Ash looked ahead, frowning, until he realized a certain monkey was missing, "Chester," He muttered, rubbing his forehead, "I should just keep that Panpour in his Pokeball... Kindle, would you go see where he's running off too?"

An angry look crossed Kindle's face, but she nodded, trotting up ahead, looking for the Panpour. As Kindle vanished up ahead Ash had to slow down, realizing by sending Kindle ahead that they had lost their light source. He felt Aura's talons dig into his shoulder, and Scape bumped into his legs as she stumbled to a stop. Mulan floated nearby, energy humming around her.

 _So it seems this 'Chestnut' is a member of your ranks,_ Mulan mused, _If you have tried to give me a name like that I would have gutted you and left you to the Sentinel._

"Thanks," Ash muttered, focusing on Kindle's fading fire up ahead, watching it flicker out of sight as she ducked into a smaller tunnel, searching for Chester. After a moment the fire light vanished completely, draping the cave in darkness. Suddenly there was the sound of crashing rocks, and a long startled cry.

" _Brai!"_

"Kindle!" Ash cried, breaking into a run.

* * *

'Stupid little Panpour,' Kindle muttered as she wandered ahead, 'I should have let Serena's Pokemon kill you when they had the chance...' She stumbled over a rock, cursing at herself for her lack of balance in this new form. She was sure most Braixen adjusted quicker than her after evolution, but she wasn't quite sure what was holding her back.

No, wait, she did.

Guilt.

She flinched, Midnight's death and Chester's family's death quickly entering her mind. Young lives destroyed because of her. While it had been Yveltal using Scape's form to kill Midnight, Kindle still felt the pain of guilt weighing down her chest. She could have protected Midnight with ease, but she had ran to Ash's defense instead. It wasn't that she regretted protecting Ash- but it was the fact that she knew that Yveltal was targeting Midnight that night, and she had chosen to go to Ash even though he had Aura with him. She had willingly gone to Ash knowing that Chester and Midnight had nearly no hope, while it was quite clear that Yveltal wasn't going to kill Ash that night.

And Chester's family...

Her paws gripped her stick tighter, the flame on the tip flickering with her emotions. She didn't want to remember... She didn't understand what had overcome her that day... Why had she suddenly attacked the Pikachu and the two Pichu? One moment she was retreating, no even thinking of launching an attack, and the next... She was controlled by a cold rage that had taken her over. Her claws had been flying of their own will, tearing at the unprotected family...

She bit down hard on her cheek, drawing blood. She let the coppery taste distract her from the horrid memory. Fighting in a gym battle with trained Pokemon that knew the risk was different from slaughtering an innocent family who had never seen a death battle in their life.

Kindle paused, looking at a small turn off in the cave, and she could hear the sound of Chester's claws scraping against something deeper in the tunnel. She sighed, slipping in after him, 'Look,' She said, and the sound stopped, 'I don't want anything to do with you, but if you're trying to run away from Ash after he saved your life, then I'm going to say something about it. You agreed to travel with him, and I don't like it when people break their promises. I know you're in here, I'm not stupid.'

There was no reply, but Kindle could see that the tunnel opened up into a small cavern. She stumbled out of the tunnel, looking around the room-like cave, but she didn't see Chester. She frowned, but then heard the sound of claws against rock once more.

'Stupid enough to walk into a trap,' Chester said behind her, his voice echoing as if he were up high. Kindle heard the sound of rocks clattering, and she quickly darted forward.

" _Brai!"_ She cried in her surprise, falling to the ground due to her poor balance as she avoided the small rock slide that Chester had just set off. She looked back towards the tunnel, and the small Panpour was perched above the cave door, glaring at her with malice. He had pushed a build up of rocks off the small ledge, and if he hadn't said a word she would have been buried in it. Kindle gritted her teeth, 'At least I'm not stupid enough to mention that there's a trap before I set it off.'

"Kindle!" Ash's muffled voice called.

Chester snorted, but didn't leave his perch, 'The rocks weren't supposed to kill you,' He said, 'I'm not like you, killing when the opponent doesn't have a warning or chance,' He glared at her, and she flinched as she recalled her claws sinking into the young Pichu's body... 'The rock slide was meant to trap you in. Now you have nowhere to run, no trainer to protect you, no Pokeball to recall any of us,' Kindle glanced at the rockpile again, realizing that they blocked the only exit in this small cavern.

'So you think that now I'm without Ash that I'm going to sit here and let you kill me?' Kindle snarled, baring her fangs, 'Because I'm not! I could handle you as a Fennekin, and now I'm evolved!' She pointed her wand-like stick towards him, the fire flaring up at the tip.

'No, I don't expect you to lay down and die,' Chester said simply, shaking, 'We're going to have a fair fight- something you didn't give my mate and hatchlings, you murderer! You can fight back all you want- but just know that I have fully intentions of killing you here, vixen. Au revoir, "Kindle".'

With that he sprang down at her, teeth draped in a dark aura as he aimed his Bite attack at her throat.

She fired an Ember at the Panpour as he came at her, but the burst of fire barely affected him, and his fangs sank into her shoulder. Kindle let out a cry, then jabbed her stick right into his ear. He let out a scream as the tip flared up, and he released her. He fell to the ground, hand covering his burnt ear.

"Kindle, are you okay!?" Ash's desperate voice came from the other side of the rock slide as he heard the sounds of battle, "Kindle!" She could hear him starting to move the rocks, trying to reach her.

'Yeah,' She coughed, 'Just trying not to be killed by this crazed monkey!' Chester let out a snarl, preparing a Water Gun. Kindle aimed her wand at him, focusing. The fire at the tip flared blue, then a pulse of swirling purple and pink energy was released from the tip. The Psybeam struck Chester in the chest, knocking the Panpour back before he could attack. Kindle snorted, rising to her feet, 'As an official league starter Pokemon, I have been trained not to kill my teammates,' She glared at Chester, 'But as Ash's Pokemon, I've learned that the things of this world aren't always right,' She prepared another Psybeam, 'I promised Ash I would believe him and fight for him, and I have promised myself that I would protect him and help him in any way. So while neither Ash or the league would like a stunt like this- I'm afraid that I'm going to kill you here and now.'

Chester let out a snarl, darting around her Psybeam, teeth glowing with his Bite attack, 'Then you're coming with me, you murderer!' He spat, trying to clamp his teeth around her throat, but she raised her forearm to block the attack. His fangs sank into her wrist, drawing blood, but Kindle didn't even flinched. This was a fight to the death- nothing mattered right now but winning. Not even her past. She burst into flames, letting the Flame Charge consume both her and Chester as energy rushed through her. Even though he was a water type, he let out a scream as the intense flames licked at his body. He released her, stumbling back, drenching himself in his own Water Gun. Kindle watched him for a moment, listening to the sound of Ash trying to shift the rocks away so he could come in after her.

Kindle blasted him with a Psybeam, and the worn Panpour was sent flying into a wall. She glared at him as he peeled himself from the wall, huffing. He looked at her, both desperation and murder in his weakening gaze, 'Y-you k-kill my mate and h-hatchlings...' He muttered, stumbling towards her, 'T-that Pikachu was the g-girl I loved, and you k-killed... She didn't d-do anything to you...' His claws gleamed, 'M-my babies didn't d-do anything to you...' He let out a painful shriek, 'Why did you kill them!?' He screamed, raising his claws to attack her despite his worn state, ' _Why?!'_

Kindle flinched, keeping her wand trained on him as he stumbled towards her. She had full control of this battle, she could end it with ease right now, but she didn't. Her heart thundered in her chest- how could she kill the last member of the family that she had destroyed? It was painful to watch his pathetic form drag itself towards her, desperately trying to bring peace to his broken mind. To satisfy his need for vengeance, perhaps the only thing keeping him moving.

"W-what?" Ash stuttered from behind the pile of rocks, "Mulan, Chester said what?! Who killed who?"

Kindle froze, realizing that the stupid sword was probably translating everything the Panpour was saying for Ash as he tried to shift the pile of rocks. She heard Ash's efforts stop after a painful silence from the other side of the cave.

'No!' Kindle cried to Mulan, 'Don't tell him!' Ash couldn't know what she had done! He couldn't see that side of her!

Chester had reached Kindle, and he dragged his claws down her leg. There was hardly any power behind it, and combined with her panic the Braixen didn't even feel the weak slashes, 'Die...' Chester muttered, tears falling, 'Please... Then I won't hear their screams anymore... Just die...'

"A... Pikachu...?" Ash's voice quietly muttered. Kindle cringed at his tone- at the horror and disbelief in his voice.

She let out a screech towards the pile of rocks. It was bad enough that Chester spend every waking moment reminding her of what she had done- she didn't want Ash to look at her with that same knowledge. Ash was her first friend- the first person she had ever felt like she could fully trust. A pain formed in her chest, one that hurt worse than Chester's claws. She couldn't lose Ash's friendship... 'Please don't tell him!' She screamed at through the rocks at Mulan, but she knew that the sword had probably already told Ash everything.

She swung her arm, catching Chester in the chest and flinging him away from her. He groaned, but started stumbling towards her again. His eyes were dull- her Psybeams had hit him hard, hitting both his body and mind with the psychic energy. Yet he still managed to make painfully slow progress towards her. She let out a cry, springing at Chester like a feral Mightyena. The desperation pounded through her, she couldn't lose Ash's trust!

She heard the sound of the rocks tumbling away, and she turned. Ash had managed to shift the rocks aside enough for him to get a view of the cavern. She looked at her trainer, shaking. She had pinned Chester to the ground with one paw, and the other had her wand aimed at him, its tip gleaming with an angry red flame. Her amber eyes blinked, her energy and rage draining from her as she saw the look at Ash's face.

She looked down at herself, at her blood covering her legs and Chester. Chester was weak, he could barely move. But his arms were raised, still trying to attack her in vain. She was posed to kill the Panpour, only one more attack would do so.

She released the water type, stumbling away. He was coughing, eyes dim, unfocused. He slumped to his side, alive, but very weakened.

Ash was staring at Kindle, uncertainty in his eyes. Horror in his eyes. He opened his mouth, but couldn't seem to find any words. Finally after a moment he looked away from her, shaking slightly. A yowl got stuck in Kindle's throat, Ash knew. Ash knew of the monster she had become before they had met. He knew that she had slaughtered an innocent family. He knew why Chester was so determined to kill her.

'A-ash-' She began, voice shaking, but he couldn't look at her. It didn't matter- he couldn't understand her. He simply stumbled over to Chester, picking up the elemental monkey the same way he'd pick her up as a Fennekin. The water type stayed slumped over, too weak to move.

"Kindle...?" Ash finally muttered after a minute, "D-did you really d-do that?" He asked slowly, and Kindle winced, "Is what Mulan said true...? Did you really k-kill a f-family...? A P-pikachu...?" He was shaking.

Kindle wrapped her arms around herself, shaking as well. Did it matter that it was a Pikachu? She didn't want to remember! No... Ash couldn't be reminding her of that time she wanted to forget... "Braixen brai!" She cried, the sounds having no meaning behind them, she just wanted to sink to the ground and scream. But part of her couldn't lie to Ash, and she found herself nodding in response to his question.

Ash didn't look at her, but muttered, "... In my world, my first Pokemon was a Pikachu..." He whispered, and chills raced through Kindle. She now realized why he had focused so much on the species. He was picturing his first Pokemon- his _real_ starter. She couldn't look at Ash, she didn't want to see the look on his face now that he recognized the monster that lived within her.

'You don't understand!' Kindle screamed, leaping to her feet, 'I didn't want to do it! I didn't want to! I was just standing there! T-then suddenly, I was just filled with this rage and- and-' Another yowl escaped throat, and she ran out of the room, darting down the tunnel and back into the main part of the cave. Though she had chided Chester for the same action earlier, her emotions screamed at her to run, to get away from everyone that blamed her. The trained part of her hissed at leaving her trainer, but she didn't care. She had to get out of there- away from the accusing glares!

Ash didn't even call after her.

Kindle let out another sob as she entered the main cave again, and she darted farther down the cave. She didn't know where she was going, but she honestly didn't care. It was hard enough when she thought about that time, even harder with Chester reminding her of it, but now everyone knew... Everything time they'd look at her they think of the dark side of her... They'd see the monster in her...

'H-hey!' A small voice called as she ran, and she heard the sounds of hooves clattering against stone. Kindle slowly came to a stop, turning in time to see Scape trotting after her. The Skiddo looked at her uncertainly, and stopped a respectable distance from Kindle. Her hooves pawed at the ground, 'Um... I want to talk to you...'

'I don't want to talk to anyone!' Kindle screamed, wheeled around, sinking to her knees, 'My trainer knows I'm a monster!'

Scape hesitated, and took a step towards her, 'W-when you attacked that P-panpour's f-family... What was it like?'

Kindle froze up, what kind of question was that!? Kindle wanted to scream and tear the Skiddo apart for asking such a question, 'Y-you-!'

Scape let out a whimper, 'You said you filled with a r-rage!' Scape said quickly, scampering back, 'Was it a rage where you didn't know where it came from? Like a darkness rushing through your mind? One moment you were minding your own business, and the next you're killing someone you would have never normally attack? And you couldn't control yourself, even though you wanted to stop?!' She spurted out all the questions quickly, cowering.

Kindle paused, shaking. Scape had described the sensation perfectly, 'Y-yes...' She whispered, 'Then suddenly the rage is gone and you just can't help but wonder...'

'...Where it all came from,' Scape finished quietly, and Kindle was surprised to hear relief in her tone. Scape took a deep breath, then said, 'Kindle, you're not alone. I've felt the same way before. When I attacked that Skitty kit that belonged to our trainer... That wasn't me, I swear! One minute I was sunbathing... The next thing I know I'm attacking... Then I have a kid's blood on my vines... I know how you feel. I don't know what did this to us, but I don't blame you.'

Kindle's heart raced. Kindle knew what had made Scape attack like that- she knew the force that had been behind it. And if what Scape was saying was true, and what she went through was the same as what Kindle had gone through...

'Y-yveltal...' Kindle muttered in realization. Yveltal had controlled Scape when she had killed Midnight... And if the sensations felt the same... 'It wasn't me...' Kindle muttered as the comprehension washed over her, 'It was Yveltal...'

Scape backed up uncertainly, 'What is a Yveltal...?' Scape asked, 'I think our trainer mentioned that word before...'

Kindle blinked away her tears, remembering that Scape had been a wild Pokemon until recently, she didn't know of the legends. The Braixen's mind was racing, and she passed her wand from hand to hand. Yveltal had told Ash he had specifically chosen her out to be his starter here... He must have purposely made the wild Pokemon attack Tierno and Trevor, so they'd have to send out the starters... She had been sent out, then Yveltal had taken control of her and made her attack Chester's family... But why...?

She remembered how Chester had rallied the some of the forest Pokemon into attacking her and Ash when they passed through... He had only attacked because of what she- no, what _Yveltal_ did to his family... And because of that attack Serena had to come to their rescue, leading to her Pokemon killing some of the forest Pokemon...

That had been Ash's first exposure to Pokemon death in this world.

Kindle felt sick, her killing Chester's family had been set up just so Ash would be forced to watch Pokemon die when he entered the forest. And if Ash's first Pokemon had been a Pikachu, then she didn't doubt that Yveltal had specifically chosen Chester's family for that very reason. And now that Ash knew about her attack, there was a rift in the team, distrust towards his own Pokemon. This hadn't been set up to just make him watch Pokemon die, but had been set up to eventually make the team unstable. Yveltal had been setting this up before Kindle had even met Ash.

'Yveltal is a name...' Kindle whispered in response to Scape's question, 'A name of a powerful Pokemon that wants our trainer to suffer then die... He controlled you to force Ash to lose a member of our team, and he knows that. Ash doesn't blame you for what you did, and neither do I... But from what you said, it seems that Yveltal controlled me like he did you... But Ash doesn't know that, and...' Kindle buried her face into her hands, 'I don't know what to do!'

Scape slowly approached her, and sat next to her, 'Back in the forest I was the alpha of my herd... I was the strongest so they depended on me to protect them. I was never the leader type though, I was just a practical joker as kid...' She looked at Kindle, 'A trainer is like the alpha, and the team is like a herd. We depend on each other for survival, and it's the alpha's job to keep the herd functioning. I think this alpha is under a lot of stress right now, and you need to help him.'

Kindle shook, 'He doesn't want me, I'm a monster, in his mind,' She shivered, 'And maybe we are... Yveltal can take control of us at any moment and we can't stop him... He could make us do anything... Attack team mates... attack our trainer...' She shook even harder, for the first time realizing just how powerless they were against Yveltal.

Scape shook her head, 'I can tell the alpha favors you, he cares so much about you. I saw the way he ran when he heard the rocks falling. If Alpha knows about this 'Yveltal' then go explain to him what happened. He'll believe you,' Scape tilted her head, 'You say he doesn't blame me, and I'm new here. You have been in the herd for a long time, so how could he blame you?'

Kindle thought on Scape's words, a small wisp of comfort building up inside her. It would never hurt to explain to Ash this new information, what was the worse he'd do? She knew he'd never purposely hurt a Pokemon. Ash also knew what Yveltal was capable of doing, so she just needed to explain she hadn't been in control. Mulan could translate for her, everything would be okay... The Braixen took in a deep breath, and looked at the Skiddo next to her, 'Thank you, if you hadn't said anything I'd still think there's a monster deep down.'

Scape smiled, 'Same here with me. I may have lost my old herd, but I think I like this one as well,' She made a face, 'Except for that bird.'

Kindle let out a small laugh, despite all of the emotions rushing through her, and she felt herself relaxing. Scape was right, this 'herd' wasn't bad, and Ash was a good trainer. She just needed to explain to him what happened... Ash would believe her... right? Kindle held the wand in her hand, watching the flame flickering in and out on the tip, then she looked at Scape. A smile tugged on Kindle's lips, it seemed she had made friends with another Pokemon for the first time in her life.

* * *

A blistering headache pounded through Chester's head, and he kept his eyes shut in the pain. He now officially hated psychic type moves... That Psybeam hadn't just hurt his body, but it had made his head scream. He wondered how much psychic pressure it would have taken to kill him, he was sure the brain had its limits. His ear ached as well, since a flaming stick had been shoved into it. Every part of him hurt... He didn't want to move, but the pain running through him didn't compare to the pain in his heart.

He hadn't killed the murderer.

The Panpour let out a whimper, twitching in the human's arms. He had been overpowered in seconds. Was it to much to ask for the strength to get rid of that horrible creature...? Why did he keep failing his mate...? His two little hatchlings...? An image of his family popped into his mind, begging to be rescued. Chester let out a pained cried, twisting in Ash's grip.

Chester stiffened as he felt a sticky substance being sprayed on him. The substance was cold to the touch, and seemed to soothe the burns that the Braixen had given him. He felt his trainer shifting him about, and more of the substance was put on him. The pain from the burns died down, though the headache still remained. Chester took in a deep breath, and dared to open his eyes.

He couldn't see the murderer anywhere, which meant the light from her fire was gone too. The trainer taken a strange device out of his bag- one of those holographic things humans had, and was using it as a light. The cavern was drenched in a blue glow from it, and his trainer stared down at him. Chester groaned, shifting, wishing the human wasn't holding him. After a minute Ash set him on the ground, and he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Are... Are you okay?" Ash asked quietly, tone rough. Chester didn't reply to the human, looking down at his bloody claws.

What was he doing...? All that was on his mind was killing that fox... The need for vengeance was eating him alive... Was he turning into a monster himself...? Just living for the sake of killing...?

"Pan!" He shrieked, he was nothing like the Braixen! She was the killer- others would be hurt if he didn't stop her! Other Pokemon just like his helpless family!

But he couldn't get the image out of his head of Kindle protecting and mourning the lost of the Skitty hatchling...

'While I do enjoy a good fight,' Aura said, perched on Ash's shoulder, 'Going so far as to attack a nest... That's low. I didn't think Kindle would be one to go that low.'

Chester didn't look at the Pidgeotto, and the human gently helped him to his feet. He stumbled about, but the pain from his headache was fading. Psychic energy could kill quickly in battle, but if you survived the pain didn't last for long. Chester reached up to touch one ear, wincing. She had shoved that stupid flaming stick up his ear! If he didn't have a natural resistance to fire he was sure he'd have more permanent damage.

"I can return you to your Pokeball if you'd like..." Ash muttered to Chester, "If you can't walk..." Chester shook his head, stumbling forward. Ash watched him, then aimed the glowing device to light up the tunnel, "L-let's go... go find Scape and K-kindle..." The Honedge next to him floated about impatiently.

Chester would have snorted if he had the strength, of course the two hatchling killers were together. They were perfect for each other. Chester took a deep breath through his nose, catching the scent of his teammates and Zubats at lived here in the cave, but one other scent made him stiffen. It was _her_ scent. Not the fox, but the human girl. The one that had killed Pansage and Pansear, the girl that had the Froakie. Chester bared his fangs, were all the murders in this cave today?

But if he couldn't kill the fox to get vengeance, what about the human girl...? Sure, he was weakened, but if he could strike before she could send out a Pokemon... He looked at Ash, Chester knew that Ash didn't like that girl much either, so would he try to stop him...? The Panpour went down on all fours, testing his limbs. Yes he was burned, but that medicine was helping. He could out pace his trainer and catch up to the Serena-girl without too much trouble besides pain. But his pain was nothing compared to the hurt his heart felt, so it didn't matter much to him.

Chester took a deep breath, bracing himself, then charged down the tunnel and into the main cave. He heard Ash calling after him, but he didn't care. He scampered around the corner, running as fast as he could. He could see Kindle and Scape up ahead, talking, but he didn't bother engaging them in a fight- he knew he couldn't win. He sped past them, and they let out a yelp of surprise, but he didn't stop.

Serena's scent was getting stronger, but he also caught a new scent... It was unfamiliar, yet familiar... The smell of a young Pokemon, but a species he didn't know. But that didn't matter- the scent of a hatchling was enough to trigger his fatherly instincts, and a desire to protect the unknown child welled up in him. He managed to run just a bit faster, and to ignore the pain just a bit longer. He turned another corner, and he could hear the sounds of battle.

"Jet, use Water Pulse!" A voice cried, and Chester stiffened. That was the girl's voice! He felt his claws curl as he rounded on last corner.

"Froga!" A Frogadier cried, forming a sphere of water between his webbed hands. His fellow water type launched the Water Pulse forward, speeding towards a small green shape.

The Axew was sent flying back, even though she had a resistance to the attack. She stumbled to her feet, glancing back at a small crevice in the wall. Chester strained his good ear, and he could hear small whimpers coming from within it. The Axew sprang back to her feet, but she was stumbling. She opened her mouth, preparing a mass of purple and blue energy. The Frogadier prepared yet another Water Pulse, intercepting the Dragon Rage as the female Axew launched the attack.

The girl threw a Pokeball at the Axew, but even though she was weakened she broke out, huffing, shattering the Pokeball in the process. Chester noticed several other broken Pokeballs laying around, and it seemed that the Axew had been putting up a fight for a long time. But she looked worn, she was at the end of her rope. She looked back at the crevice again, and a look of determination entered her eyes. There was a hatchling in there, he knew it. The Serena-girl was about to take this mother Axew from her child.

Serena sighed, "Okay, I've had enough of this Axew, Jet. She's too stubborn of a Pokemon for me to waste time training, we're not going to catch her," The female Axew let out a sigh of relief, stumbling some more, "But she's injured, so put her out of her misery."

Chester's eyes widened in horror, along with the female Axew's. Jet charged forward with a Quick Attack, with the intent of killing the Axew. A blinding white flash of anger rushed through Chester, and he could only remember the sight of his own mate being torn apart. He let out a scream, springing forward just as the Frogadier struck the Axew.

Though weakened, Chester landed his mark, claws sinking into the back of the Frogadier. He let out a cry of surprise, and Chester tried to Bite his neck, but only got a mouth full of frubbles. Jet grabbed him by the tail, throwing him to the side. Chester saw blood coming from the Axew, and he ran right back into the battle, sinking his fangs into Jet's arm. The frog let out a howl of pain, then flung his fist into Chester, sending him back once more.

Chester felt dizzy. He was already weakened as it is... He couldn't defeat this Frogadier... But- but the Axew! He couldn't leave her, he couldn't leave the baby hidden in the crevice... This family was just like his own, and they were under attack by this horrible human... Chester pushed himself to his feet, snarling weakly as the Axew tried to drag herself back to her hidden hatchling.

"What on earth is a Panpour doing in the connecting cave?" Serena muttered, but she shook her head as Chester sprang at her Frogadier once more, "Pathetic, Jet, finish it off."

Jet sped forward with his Quick Attack, right at Chester. The Panpour didn't have time to react as the much larger water type slammed into him, fist digging right into his stomach. He could feel the powerful force shaking his whole form as he was slammed against the ground, and he heard the sound of bones snapping. A wave of pain washed through him, Kindle had weakened him, and Jet was now finishing him off. Chester couldn't move, this wound would be one he couldn't recover from. He let out a low cry, rotating his head, hoping to see that the Axew had made it into the safety of her den with her hatchling.

She was lying on the cave floor, dead. Inches from the crevice in the wall.

 _No..._ He couldn't have failed another family... Why couldn't he protect anyone!

Serena sighed, "This was a waste of time, Jet, no catches here. Let's get going."

Chester could only stare at the dead Axew, vision swimming as he heard the sound of a Pokeball recalling the Frogadier, and the fading footsteps of Serena leaving. He had failed... He hadn't killed Kindle or Serena... He had watched another mother die... Her hatchling was now helpless and alone, and he couldn't stand up...

Chester could feel his heart rate slowing... He was dying. He knew it, and he felt no fear for himself. The only fear he felt was for the small hatchling he could now hear whimpering for its mother.

"Chester!" A voice cried, and Chester managed his turn his head slowly. Ash was coming... His trainer was coming... He could protect the hatchling...

Behind Ash was Kindle.

Chester blinked slowly, trying to comprehend everything that was happening. Kindle was keeping her distance from Ash, he didn't seem to realize she was right behind him. Kindle was staring at Chester in horror. The pain was fading... His vision was getting darker too... He stared at Kindle, he felt rage, but why...? He couldn't quite remember...

Oh yeah... His hatchlings... His mate...

Chester blinked again, he was going to see them again, real soon. He was going to see his children again... But first... The Axew's hatchling, it needed to be safe...

He looked at Ash, but the human couldn't understand him. He looked at Kindle, hesitating, but it was the hatchling's only chance. He then slowly opened his mouth, voice cracking as he slowly spoke, 'Y-you... I... No forgive... I can't...' He stuttered out, then raised one arm that was dripping with his own blood, and he managed to point to the crack in the wall, where the cries of the hatchling could be heard, calling for its dead mother, 'B-but... You must help... Help the hatchling... please...?' Chester coughed, and his arm fell to the ground. Kindle was staring at him, 'P-please... Help the h-hatchling... like it was y-yours...? Please...'

Kindle blinked back a few tears, '... I will...' She whispered back, 'I... promise. I'll protect it, I won't let it die.'

Chester relaxed. The hatchling was going to be okay. He could hear the sounds of the rest of the team catching up to Kindle and Ash, but even his hearing was fading. Chester looked at Kindle, he couldn't forgive her. Not for what she did to his family, yet... Today she had seemed truly sorry. He believed her promise, she would protect the hatchling. Perhaps what she had done in the past couldn't be changed, but she could change herself.

'I'm coming...' Chester whispered to his family as his vision faded and his hearing became muffled. He was coming, he was going to see them again... He could feel a faint _thump_ in his chest, and then in stopped. It was strange, for one moment his body was still, then the pain was gone.

 _/*/*/*/*/*/*_

 _Deaths: 2  
_ Chester - Panpour - Male  
Died in Zubat Roost  
Levels 4-20  
RIP

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

 **Goodbye Chester...**

 **In game he was actually killed by a wild Axew, but I changed it to him defending them since it was more true to his character.**

 **Disclaimer** **: The movie that Ash referenced was (obviously) Disney's "Mulan", which I don't own at all (just like I don't own Pokemon!) I usually don't do disclaimers, since the term "fanfiction" makes it pretty clear that I don't own the franchise... But since this isn't a Mulan fanfic I figured I'd throw this disclaimer in here. So... yeah. *Shrug.***

 **Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Day Seven

**Something I forgot to mention about Mulan: The reason why Ash can hear her in his mind is because he's a Pariah. He's been marked by Death himself, and since Mulan was once a dead human, he can hear her. Another thing about Mulan that even though she can understand Pokemon, she can't speak to them. She can only speak to Yveltal, Pariahs, or other ghost types, or anything associated with death.**

 **Enjoy chapter thirteen.**

* * *

 **Day Seven**

"... No..." Ash muttered as he sank to his knees, slamming a fist into the ground, "Not again, _not again!"_

He wrapped his arms around himself, shaking. He couldn't look at Chester's dead body, and he felt himself trying to hold back tears. This couldn't be happening again... No one else was suppose to die, and now... Chester was gone... Just when Ash had finally started understanding him, connecting with him...

It had only been a week in this horrible world and two of his Pokemon were gone.

Ash flinched, a week. He had only been in this world for one week. It didn't feel like a week, it felt like it had been... an eternity. He had passed two gyms already, went through several cities, and had caught nearly as many Pokemon as he did during a single journey.

And now he was going through his second death here.

"Xen..." A quiet voice muttered behind him, and he felt his fists clenching. He didn't turn around, but he could see the shadows being thrown around the wall by Kindle's firelight.

"Are you happy?!" Ash spat at her, his voice dripping with anger, "He's dead! Chester's dead, just like the rest of his family! That's what you wanted, right?!" He pushed himself to his feet, spinning around. Kindle was looking up at him, clutching her wand close to her, the flames flickering in and out uncontrollably. Tears lined her eyes, and she took a step back. But there was no sympathy in Ash's gaze as glared at her.

Mulan hovered near by, humming with energy, _Attacking a helpless family,_ She snorted through her telepathy, _Disgusting._

Aura swooped into the room, landing on Ash's shoulder. The Pidgeotto stared at Chester's mangled body, wings quivering. Ash felt her talons dig into his shoulder, but he didn't care. A wave of sadness came crashing down on him, the same sickening, sadness he had felt when Midnight had died, but this was different. This time he wasn't just sad, but anger was brewing in him.

"Braixen brai!" Kindle cried, looking at Ash, then she spun towards Mulan, "Xen brai-"

 _Tell her I don't talk to people that attack the innocent,_ Mulan said stiffly, turning away, trembling, _I saw so many helpless souls perish in the war..._

"Skid!" Scape cried, running in front of Kindle defensively, "Skiddo skid!" She cried, looking around at the team.

Ash turned away, but he couldn't stop his tears for any longer. He reached for his belt, fumbling for Chester's Pokeball, tears blurring his vision. He aimed the small red sphere at the bloody shape, and the water type was recalled to the Pokeball for the final time with a beam of black light. A death beam, as Viola called it. Ash held the Pokeball close for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Ash whispered to it, "I'm so sorry for not understanding..."

Kindle stumbled forward, paws clenched around her wand. That's when Ash noticed the dead Axew lying near the wall of the cave, spine crushed the same way Chester's had been. His heart hammered, what had attacked them? Was it still around? Kindle stepped over the dragon type's body, looking at a small narrow crack in the wall. High pitched whimpers could be heard from within.

Kindle reached one arm in, pulling out a small green shape.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _Introducing:_ _**Erica**_

 _Axew: female_

 _Level 14_

 _Obtained at: Connecting Cave_

 _Nature: Docile_

 _Capable of taking hits._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The baby Axew's eyes were shut, and she hung helplessly in Kindle's grip. Kindle gently brought the little Axew closer, pressing it against her chest. The little dragon type buried its face into her fur, as if it didn't like the light that was in the cave. Kindle stuck her wand into her bushy tail, suffocating the flames, leaving the blue glow of Ash's Holo Caster to be the only light source in the cavern. Kindle then wrapped both arms around the Axew, cradling it.

It was a sweet sight, but Ash didn't seem to notice that. All he saw was Kindle, and all he heard was Mulan's echoing words in his mind. Kindle had killed a Pikachu... Kindle had killed a _Pikachu._ He could only picture his own little buddy in his mind, his best friend... Kindle had killed it's whole family... Chester's family... He remembered Kindle nodding in horror, confirming what Mulan had told him... Kindle hadn't wanted him to know what she had done... She had been keeping it from him...

Ash let out a bitter snort. What had he expected? This was just part of Yveltal's game, wasn't it? He had given him a starter he thought he could trust... Kindle had just been another one of Yveltal's lies. Everything was just part of his stupid game, and he was probably laughing his head off now that Ash knew the truth about his 'starter'. He had been tricked into trusting her, fooled into thinking there was someone here that thought like him. How often was this going to happen? How often would he learned that even the smallest details of this world had been orchestrated by Yveltal?

Ash reached for Kindle's Pokeball, but his fingers trembled against the sphere. He couldn't do it. He didn't want her near him, not even in a Pokeball.

"Come on guys," Ash muttered, quivering, "L-let's go."

 _Agreed,_ Mulan said, _Let's leave this place of carnage._

Ash recalled Scape and Aura to their Pokeballs, hooking them onto his belt. From here on out he'd only have one Pokemon out when traveling. He couldn't risk any of them getting separated from the group, he couldn't risk anyone else dying. Ash reached down, scooping up the Holo Caster, then shoved his shaking hands into his pockets, storming down the passageway. He would have to find a place to give Chester a proper burial... But not here. Not in this horrible cave, Ash couldn't stand one more minute in here. Mulan darted after him, sword out of her sheath.

"Xen?!" Kindle called after him, but she didn't follow him. He opened his mouth, but it was dry, and no words came out. He couldn't say anything to the Braixen. He closed his mouth, biting hard on his lips as he simply readjusted his hat, walking away without another word.

 _Don't worry,_ Mulan told him, _I vowed I'd join you on your quest. I'm sorry for the fall of Chestnut, but I'll remain by your side._

* * *

Kindle stared at Ash as he walked away, as he left her behind. She was too stunned to move, so she could only watch as he and the light of his Holo Caster vanished deeper down the tunnel. The Axew relaxed as their surroundings became darker again, and Kindle blinked back several tears.

This part of the cave wasn't as dark as the sections before it, so the exit probably wasn't far ahead. Her eyes slowly began to adjust to the limited light, and she could make out her basic surroundings. She sank to the ground, holding the Axew closer than ever. She looked at the small dark shape.

Chester had asked her to protect it as her own... Kindle thought she'd never be able to become a mother, since she was a starter, but now... Kindle bowed her head, she may have not been in control of her body when she killed Chester's family, but she still felt a small weight of guilt for what had happened. She would keep her promise, and she'd raise this little Axew as her own.

'Hello there...' She whispered softly to the baby as it curled up in her soft fur, 'I'm... I'm your new mother... And you're... Erica.'

The small Axew twisted at the sound of her new name, then pressed closer to her adopted mother. A smile flickered onto Kindle's face, and she planted a small kiss on the Axew's head. She gently set the dragon down between two rocks, and it immediately started crying out. Though the sound made Kindle want to run and embrace her new child, she didn't. Kindle stood up, stumbling towards the dead Axew.

She looked at the mother Axew, then carefully picked her up. She shivered as her paws came in contact with the cold scales, but she wasn't going to leave the Pokemon without some sort of burial. She held the body away from her as she looked around. The ground was too hard to dig a grave, so what could she do...?

She looked at the little crevice where she had found Erica, and Kindle blinked. Kindle carefully placed the dead Axew in it, arranging the body so it laid there peacefully. Kindle didn't have anything to make the burial proper, so she took out her wand, lighting the tip against her fur. She placed the fire near the Axew, letting it and the dead leaves in the den catch fire. She then withdrew the wand, setting it on the ground. Kindle grabbed a large rock, groaning as she picked it up. She placed it in front of the crevice, blocking the entrance to it. She grabbed another rock, repeating the process several times until the den was sealed off. Kindle knelt, placing one paw on the rocks, taking a deep breath.

'I'm sorry for your death,' Kindle told the unknown Axew, but as the words escaped her mouth she realized they just weren't for the Axew. They were for Midnight too. And for Chester, and his family. It was for the Vivillon she had killed at the gym. It was for every Pokemon that had ever fallen in battle. It was for every Pokemon that was born into this dark world, 'I'm... I'm so sorry...' She whispered, lowering her head, 'But I promise that I'm going to protect this little Axew, I swear I won't let her die! I won't let anything happen to her! Just like I promised Chester!' Kindle realized that she was crying, 'Erica...' She whispered, 'No one will disturb your mother's grave... I'm sorry you were born into this world, but I'm going to take care of you... I'm going to give you the best life that I can. And when the time is right... I'm going to get you to Ash's world, I swear! I won't let you live in this horrible world for long!'

There was no response but a whimper from Erica, begging for Kindle to return. Kindle wiped away her tears, shakily rising to her feet she stumbled over to the baby Axew, picking her up. Erica quieted down right away, and Kindle cradled her closer, then grabbed her wand. She held it in her free hand, keeping the tip lit like a torch. Kindle took a deep breath, her life was a mess right now, but she had a baby to protect now. She also had her promise to keep Ash safe. Even if he didn't trust her right now, she was going to find him. She would tell him the truth, she wouldn't stop until he believed her.

'Let's go, little one,' Kindle muttered, heading down the tunnel in the same direction Ash had gone.

* * *

"Interesting... He's left behind his starter... Sina, are you seeing this?"

"Yes, Lysandre sir, I am. The professor won't like that at all."

"Hmm... Well, it seems that he can understand the Honedge, and going off of what he says... It seems the legends are true... so Yveltal is truly out there..."

"Or the kid is crazy."

"Crazy, yet the Pokemon react to what he says, and they treat it as true. You saw all the recordings from his Holo Caster, Sina dear."

"... They are Pokemon, sir. Lesser beings of intelligence. They aren't stupid... but they most certainly don't have human level of understanding. They are creatures whose first instinct is to kill. Lysandre, you need to keep this in mind-"

"'First instinct to kill'... Yet if we combine the recordings from Serena's and Ash's Holo Caster, we discover that the Panpour seemed to be defending the Axew. Why would a Pokemon protect another Pokemon it didn't know if the first thing that is in their mind is to slaughter another Pokemon? We don't give these beings enough credit... I'm surprised they haven't done something themselves, as humans keep using them as tools for entertainment and even warfare... Look at how corrupt this world has become..."

"Lysandre sir-"

"Sina, take that little shiny hunting friend of yours and met up with Ash in Ambrette Town. Please instruct him to go to reflection cave and to... Look for a fossil for you. Or tell him something else, make it up if you must. Just get him to that cave."

"Sir, we have our forces there-"

"Yes, I know. I want to see how he reacts to them. What he does when confronted. This shall be a test for the boy."

"... Yes sir."

"Good, I'll be hearing a report back from you soon then."

"Yes sir. Good day, Lysandre sir."

"Good day, Sina."

* * *

"Vern!"

Sina sighed as her Noivern let out yet another screech, but she remained quiet since she knew that echolocation was the Pokemon's quickest way to navigate, no matter how annoying it sounded. The dragon type huffed, flapping its leathery wings as it soared towards Ambrette town. The cliff-side town was small, but well developed. With a large aquarium and a fossil lab, the small town wasn't overlooked like the nearby Camphrier town.

Her Noivern dove down happily, landing outside of the fossil lab that Sina had been to several times. She hopped off of her Pokemon, who looked relieved to no longer be carrying his trainer. Sina huffed, brushing off her clothes and running a hand through her hair.

"Hello, Sina, looking as good as ever," Sina jumped at the sudden voice, looking up in time to see a certain blond haired boy exiting the fossil lab and approaching her with a smile. Sina sighed, an annoyed and stunned look crossing her face.

"How did you get here before me?" Sina demanded, but Dexio simply smiled, "I called you only an hour ago!"

"Let me introduce you to the newest member of my collection," Dexio said, pulling out a Pokeball, expanding it.

"Oh no..." Sina muttered.

He opened the Pokeball, releasing a bright red, shiny, Talonflame. The fire type let out a long cry, feathers gleaming in the sun, "Not just shiny," Dexio said proudly, "But Pyro here has the rare ability Gale Wings! You wouldn't believe how fast he can go when using Fly! Even with me as a passenger!"

"Yeah, it's a miracle that your own two feet can carry you," Sina muttered, "Where on earth did you get that thing, I doubt that you've been training a shiny Fletchling without letting the whole world know it."

"I won Pyro in an online auction," Dexio said, recalling the shiny Talonflame, "Usually I prefer trades or catching shinies myself, but it was a red shiny! I've been building up my collection for years, I couldn't just pass him up!" He stuck the Pokeball back onto his belt, "Speaking of which, I need to start searching for a dusk stone online... Why do evolution stones have to be so rare...?"

"I could care less. Has Ash come by yet? I need to talk to him," Sina demanded. Dexio shrugged, pulling out his Holo Caster, searching the web. Behind him the doors to the fossil lab opened again.

"Just missed him," Professor Sycamore answered, walking out of the fossil lab, smiling at Sina, "Great to have you back though, but I know that Lysandre can keep you busy, even when you're an intern for me."

"You're here, Professor?" Sina cried in surprise, and he just nodded, chuckling, "Wait- Ash is gone? I needed to talk to him!"

"Don't worry," Professor Sycamore replied, "I just sent him to talk to a scientist up in reflection cave. He works at this lab, he's the one that does most of the fossil mining. I thought Ash should talk to him since they have... similar backgrounds... Ash will be back soon enough, you can wait for him. I, on the other hand, need to get going," Professor Sycamore said.

Sina paused, "Ash is going to reflection cave?"

"Yes, I'm sure he won't be long-"

"Okay, thank you Professor," Sina cut him off, relieved. Lysandre had just wanted Ash to go near reflection cave, how he got there didn't matter, just as long as he did. Her mission was already done, "Sorry for wasting your time."

"You haven't wasted anytime," Sycamore replied, releasing a Charizard from a Pokeball, "I need to head back to the lab now, I'll see you two there soon, hopefully."

"Dang it!" Dexio cried as Professor Sycamore flew off on his Charizard, "I was outbid by 1 Pokedollar! _One freaking Pokedollar!_ Stupid time limit! Is it too much to ask for one little dusk stone?" He shoved his Holo Caster back into his pocket, muttering under his breath.

"Well, then maybe you should pay more attention on the Professor's assignments rather than your shiny collection," Sina replied coolly.

Dexio gave her a sly smile, "You know... Perhaps I could focus better if there was someone for me to-"

"No Dexio," Sina said, raising her hand for him to stop, "For the final time, I'm not going out with you."

"Come on!" Dexio said, "You never give me a chance! One date Sina, that's all! If you don't like it you can walk away, no questions asked, and I'll never ask you out again!"

Sina sighed, rubbing her forehead. Dexio was a good friend, he was just... overwhelming, and he'd just never stop asking her out. She paused, a sly smile of her own creeping up on her face, "I'll take you up on your offer on one condition: Get me a shiny Eevee."

"An Eevee...?"

"Yes, a _shiny_ Eevee. You're the shiny hunter, right? Get me a shiny Eevee and I'll let you take me out on _one_ date," Sina smirked, "Actually, it has to be a female shiny Eevee, or no deal."

"What!? Eevees are rare enough, let alone a shiny one! But a _female?_ You know it's hard to get a female of rarer Pokemon- they are all in breeding stock! And if someone did have a shiny female Eevee they would probably be breeding it for more!" Dexio cried.

Sina turned towards her Noivern, "Well then, it doesn't look like you'll be taking me out for quite a while then, does it?" She said smugly, "I'll be seeing you at the lab Dexio, good luck!" She climbed onto the reluctant Noivern, and Dexio glared at her as she flew off.

"Hm, think you've just dashed all my chances, huh? You just wait, I'll get my hands on that Eevee for you, then I'll be the one laughing!" Dexio paused, "... Wait, then I'll be down a really rare shiny too... dang it Sina! You just made a win-win situation for yourself! Whatever..." He muttered, then paused, glancing at where Sina had taken off, "Wait... Didn't she want to talk to Ash? Why did she leave then?"

"Maybe she left because you're just talking to yourself," Someone said as she walked by the lab, and Dexio flushed red in embarrassment, quickly ducking into the fossil lab.

A glowing portal appeared above the fossil lab, and a small, purple shape slipped through. The Hoopa was quivering as it looked around, and the portal shrunk back to a ring, and she slipped it around her horn. The legendary quickly dove close to the roof, hoping that no human saw her. The Hoopa panted nervously, wondering how long it would be until Yveltal sensed her in his world. Of course this world was huge, and she was just a small legendary, but all legendaries knew that Yveltal didn't take well to trespassers in his world.

He had already blocked most of the major legendaries from his realm, but luckily, this small dimension-traveling Hoopa hadn't been sealed from Yveltal's world, yet. She was currently the only way for the other legendaries to learn of what was going on in Yveltal's realm, and she dreaded the moment if she were to be discovered. She feared what Yveltal would do to her, since he did have the right to attack trespassers, and she also feared what Arceus and the others would think if she was sealed from here. She couldn't fail the other legendaries, or the Chosen One.

Even if she was under Yveltal's radar right now, she had to be careful at all times. If humans spotted her and started talking, Yveltal would catch wind of it. Her job was to check up on Ash, but she was sure Yveltal wouldn't be far from his newest Pariah.

So she couldn't talk directly to Ash at the moment, but she could spy. See if there was some flaw or something Yveltal had overlooked. If the guardian of death was willing to use the loopholes in the ancient laws- then the other legendaries wouldn't hesitate to use them against him.

"Wingull gull?" Hoopa jumped as the water type Pokemon landed next to her on the roof. The Wingull blinked, staring at Hoopa.

'H-hello...?' Hoopa muttered uncertainly. The Wingull hopped closer, and Hoopa noticed that he was staring at the rings on her body, 'O-oh? Um, those are mine...'

"Gull?" He asked, 'Mine?'

'No, they're mine...' Hoopa muttered, drifting back, only for another Wingull to land on the roof, he too looking at Hoopa's rings.

'Mine?' He called, waddling closer as more Wingull landed on the roof, slowly surrounding Hoopa, all singing a chorus of 'Mine? Mine? Mine! Mine!'

'Oh no,' Hoopa's eyes went wide, and she quickly rose up high into the air, and the Wingull spread their wings, flying up after her as she ranaway.

'Mine! Mine! Mine!' The Wingull called as they pursued her, ' _Mine!'_

Hoopa quickly sent a ring into the air space below her, forming a portal. The Wingulls dove after it with a happy cry, all wanting to get the gleaming ring. The portal swallowed up the flock of Wingull, and another portal opened up, facing the side of the fossil lab. A dozen Wingull flew out of the portal, crashing head first into the building. Hoopa let out a sigh, retrieving her ring.

Hoopa slowly turned, glaring at the screen as she crossed her little arms, 'No more movie references, "author", or I tell Arceus.'

* * *

 **So remember when I said Hoopa breaking the fourth wall wasn't canon to the story...? Well it is now. I just love this little Hoopa too much, and she can now break the fourth wall because I say so.** **I'll won't do it all the time though, because that would get old and take away from the story.**

 **Now before anyone starts telling me that Ash is out of character to leave a Pokemon behind- he isn't. This is Ash, the naive and heroic character that we all know. He loves Pokemon, and this world is started to chip away at him. He has just had two of his own Pokemon die- emotionally that is taking a heavy toll of him- and now he has just learned about Kindle's history.** **Though Kindle wasn't in control, Ash doesn't know that. All Ash can picture is his own Pikachu, and he now has it in his head that Kindle was simply another part of Yveltal's game. He didn't release her- but emotionally it was too overwhelming for him to stay near her, along with the fact that he had just lost other Pokekmon. He just doesn't know what to do.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Day Eight

**Hehe... Hi? Sorry it's been this long since a update, I really don't have any excuses. I just sort of ignored this account for the last few months...**

 **But we have over 100 followers! Wow, thank you guys! That's awesome! :D I'll try to be more constant with updates.**

 **Also, I made a slight mistake last chapter. I said that Ash was going to reflection cave, but I meant he was going to glittering cave! Reflection cave isn't until later, my bad!**

 **Since it's been so long, here's a quick summery of what happened last chapter:** Ash found Chester's dead body, Kindle found and adopted a baby Axew, Ash believes that Kindle's trust was just another trick of Yveltal's and then left her in the connecting cave, Lysandre has been watching Ash through his holo caster and wants to learn more about him, and Hoopa broke the fourth wall.

 **Enjoy chapter fourteen!**

* * *

 **Day Eight**

"Rhy!" The Rhyhorn snorted as Ash dismounted it, stamping its feet. Ash couldn't help but notice how worn down his rocky skin was, who knew how long this Pokemon had been ferrying people across the rough path. Sharp and jagged rocks prevented from people walking across it themself, so riding on a Rhyhorn was required to get to glittering cave. The Rhyhorn happily rubbed it's feet against the sandy ground, obviously knowing it wouldn't be long until it would have to carry someone back across the jagged terrain.

 _He's saying that he's tired,_ Mulan translated as she noticed Ash watching the Rhyhorn, _And that his feet hurt. And that there's a rock digging into his foot that he can't get out._

Ash frowned at the Rhyhorn that had carried him across, and he knelt down in front of it. The rock type watched him with wide eyes, as if not sure of what to expect from the human.

Ash held out his hand, "Show me your foot," Ash muttered gently. The Rhyhorn hesitated, then raised his front leg up, showing Ash the underside of his foot. Ash's heart skipped a beat as he saw the dried blood lining the creature's foot, his rocky armor worn down to a tender pink skin. A sharp rock had been wedged up into his raw skin, and by the way the blood was dried around it, Ash had to guess that it had been there for at least a day, "You poor thing..." Ash whispered to the creature, wrapping his hand around the stone, "This might hurt, so please don't attack me or anything when I take it out..."

The Rhyhorn closed it's eyes, bracing himself. Ash dug his nails into the stone and yanked, and the Rhyhorn let out a long cry, wincing, but managed to keep himself from lashing out. Ash let the rock clatter to the ground, and blood was now freely flowing from the wound. Despite this, the Rhyhorn let out a happy cry, now free from his pain. Ash searched his bag for a potion, and sprayed it on the wound. From what Ash understood, the potions here weren't meant to be a permanent medicine, just a way to numb a Pokemon's pain and seal the wound enough to keep them going in a battle. Hopefully it would be enough to hold the poor Rhyhorn over until a nurse could check up on it.

Assuming that the Rhyhorn were checked on.

Ash shivered at this thought, but forced himself to his feet. He stroked the Rhyhorn's head, "Thank you for bringing me over here, and I'm sorry that you were hurt while doing it... I'll see what I can do for you later, but I have something I need to get done."

The Rhyhorn tossed his head, them stumbled over to the little amount of shade that was available, laying down. Ash looked at the creature in pity, then turned to find the entrance to cave Professor Sycamore had told him about.

 _So according to that elder, there's a chance that there might be another Pariah in this place?_ Mulan asked as Ash spotted the cave entrance and stumbled towards it. Ash had discovered that Mulan was quite chatty, apparently several centuries of not being able to communicate with anyone now had her speaking to Ash every moment she could. Whether it was a translation of what Pokemon were saying, or her opinions on how uncivilized civilization had become, she rarely stopped communing with Ash.

"Yes..." Ash muttered as they entered the cave, which was lit up with bright lights on the wall. He thought back on the information Professor Sycamore had given him. The professor had found him outside of Ambrette Town, burying Chester. Though the Kalos professor had seen his distress, he didn't know the fraction of what was going on in Ash's mind. The sorrow of losing another Pokemon, and the bitterness of falling for yet another one of Yveltal's tricks.

Ash gritted his teeth as his thoughts turned towards Kindle, and he quickly tried to get the fire type out of his mind. But he could only see the sweet little Fennekin looking up at him, and the Braixen engulfed in the bright light of evolution as she defended Midnight...

 _Ash?_

Ash shook himself out of his thoughts, "...Yes, Professor Sycamore was doing some reasearch, and he discovered a scientist that works in this cave that he believes might be another P-pariah... Apparently he appears to be wearing an amulet, and he keeps his distance from the other scientist, staying in the caves more often than he does the lab..."

 _What's this guy's name?_ Mulan asked.

"Fuji," Ash replied, voice hollow. Yesterday morning he would have been ecstatic at the thought of finding another Pariah, of being able to talk to someone like him. But now... "Let's just get moving," Ash said, looking up at the glittering cave. Unlike the last cave this one was lit up with lamps, obviously placed here by the scientists for light and navigating. They passed by many darkened off-tunnels, where Ash could hear wild Pokemon scurrying away.

 _Sounds Kantoian,_ Mulan replied, _Strange name._

Ash sighed as Mulan went out on a tangent, talking about how names had changed throughout the ages, and how people now were so lazy that they simply called her king AZ. While the voice chattering in his head was slightly annoying, Mulan's rants provided a nice distraction from the thoughts in his mind. They didn't see anyone as they traveled deeper into the cave, but Ash hoped it wouldn't be long until they encountered this 'Fuji'.

"Looks like it opens up ahead," Ash muttered, noticing that the lamps lead them away from the winding narrow tunnels and into a larger cavern. Ash slowly stepped into the cavern, looking about. For a large cave system there was barely any Pokemon, but he was sure that the scientists had cleared them out.

 _Ash. There's someone up ahead,_ Mulan muttered telepathically, swinging her sword body around and pointing with her blade. Ash glanced up, and sure enough there was someone kneeling down, back to him as he studied something. The man was wearing a bright red outfit, and his hair was the same ridiculous color. Ash blinked, taking a step forward, and it seemed the man heard him.

He whipped his head around, revealing that he was wearing a pair of red sunglasses, even though they were in a cave. He watched him for a moment, then said in a thick accent:

"I don't know why you're here kid, but scurry back to where you came from, this is adult matters."

"Are... Are you Fuji?" Ash asked uncertainly.

"No," The man huffed, insulted, "I am from the noble group Team Flare," He placed his hand on his chest dramatically, over pronouncing each word.

 _His voice is annoying,_ Mulan groaned.

"Now scamper off kid, don't you know not to play with fire?"

"Nope," Ash said, pulling out a Pokeball, holding it out, "But I do know that from my years of travel, any strange group whose name starts with 'team' has been nothing but bad news."

"Why you-" The man cried, pulling out a Pokeball himself, "Get him, Houndour! Ember!"

"Blow it back with Gust!" Ash ordered, releasing Aura. The Pidgeotto flew up, releasing a gale of air at the Houndour. The Ember attack was sent back, flying right the Team Flare member and his Houndour, and he danced away to avoid the fire.

"Agh! You almost ruined my suit! Use Bite!" The Flare grunt shrieked. The Houndour charged forward, teeth gleaming with a dark energy, jumping up in an attempt to reach Aura. She simply flew up higher, dodging with ease, "Ember again!"

The small burst of fire was sent flying up towards the roof of the cavern, and Aura tried to knock it away with a Gust attack again, but she began surrounded in a light blue energy. Startled, she released the swirling blue and purple energy, which blasted through the Ember attack and hit the Houndour, making it cringe as it was hit.

"Quick Attack, Aura!" Ash called, mind racing as he tried to recognize the new move. Aura sped forward, encased in silver energy, her talons raking against the Houndour's side. The fire type yelped as the sharp claws broke through his skin. Ash didn't even flinch at this, "Twister!"

Aura drew back, glowing with the blue energy once more. She released the swirling dragon type attack, making the Houndour stumble. The Flare grunt gritted his teeth, aiming a Pokeball towards his faltering Pokemon, "Houndour, return!" He snarled, glaring at Ash, "Why you... Zubat!" He released another Pokemon, "Wing Attack!"

The small poison type was a blur as it raced towards Aura, slashing her across the chest with a glowing wing. The blow didn't seem to do much to the flying type, but Ash raised her Pokeball anyways, "Aura, come back!" He called, withdrawing the Pidgeotto. He then glanced at Mulan, "Can you handle this?"

If a sword could have grinned, then Ash was sure that Mulan would have, _Thought you'd never ask! En garde!_ Her blade flashed light blue, and she sped forward, slashing with Aerial Ace. Before the Zubat could retaliate, Mulan suddenly dove towards the floor, turning into a mass of shadow as sank into the rocky earth. Her shadowy shape twisted across the floor of the cave, winding up a wall until she was level with Zubat. The Honedge then sped out of the Shadow Sneak attack, speedily knocking the Zubat to the earth.

"Use Bite!" The Flare grunt was now looking on edge, and the Zubat dove towards Mulan, who simply vanished into her Shadow Sneak once more, solidifying back into a sword and striking again. The poor little Zubat was no match for Mulan's fierce swings, cuts appearing across it's body with every slash. Ash winced, about to tell the Honedge to stop, but then the Flare member recalled the Zubat with a huff, glaring at Ash, "You may have won this, runt," He snorted, "But I'm not the only member of the noble Team Flare in here! I'd turn back if I were you."

"I'll turn back when I find Fuji," Ash replied, heading deeper into Glittering Cave.

* * *

'O-okay... Y-you're okay Kindle... You're d-doing great...'

The Braixen gulped, shakily taking a step forward. She was on the outskirts of Ambrette Town, crossing the rocky trail that lead to Glittering Cave. It turned out that Ash wasn't keen on staying in one place, and by the time that Kindle had reached the small town she had caught word that Ash had already moved on to the cave on the far side of the rocky cliffs. Kindle had no idea why he had come out here, but it was making it a pain to track.

"Ax!" Erica cried in Kindle's arms, reaching up to paw at Kindle's face. Kindle stumbled, trying to stay balanced with the young Axew in her arms.

'Woah,' Kindle cried, 'Hold still Erica!' She cried to her adoptive daughter, but the Axew only giggled, twisting about. The little Pokemon at clearly never been outside of the cave, and she couldn't get enough of her new world. Kindle bit her lips as she was forced to stop, huffing. Erica looked up at the Braixen with her big ruby eyes, blinking. Kindle's heart melted at the sight, and she hugged the little Axew.

'Hello,' A weary voice said.

Kindle looked up as she heard the loud footsteps of something large approaching. Erica let out a squeak, hiding her face into Kindle's fur. The Braixen gulped as the towering Rhyhorn walked up to her. Her instincts told her to run from the rock and ground type, but the large Pokemon didn't seem to be hostile. It was wearing a saddle and reins, and had a tired look in it's eyes.

'Hi,' Kindle said weakly.

The rock type tossed his head, 'You shouldn't be around here, this is a human path. You'll be caught fairly quickly, and that little one as well.'

'Oh,' Kindle said, 'I'm not wild, you see. I'm actually looking for my trainer, I heard that he went to Glittering Cave,' She pointing with her paw to the east.

The Rhyhorn glanced in the direction she was pointing, 'Across the Path?' He said "path" as if it were a horrible thing, 'Then you won't be seeing him until he gets back.'

'Why not?' Kindle snapped, 'I am capable of walking!'

The Rhyhorn looked at her, 'Trust me, the Path is not something you can cross. Definitely not with that hatchling. Even when wearing those boots of theirs humans don't dare cross it. The rocks are sharp and jagged, you'll slice your feet to bits. The humans ride across on Rhyhorn like me, since our skin can handle rough terrain...' He sighed, lifting up his leg, and Kindle noticed that his natural rocky armor was nearly gone, worn down to the bare skin, 'But even we have our limits.'

'Oh...' Kindle whispered, 'I'm sorry...'

'It's life, better than being a battler,' The Rhyhorn replied, 'If your human is that young boy that Tiko took across the Path not long ago, then he should be back later today. He seemed to just be looking for someone.'

Kindle sighed, 'I guess I'll have to wait for him then,' She muttered, running a paw down Erica's back, who still had her head buried in Kindle's fur. She wondered who Ash could possibly be looking for, she couldn't think of anyone in this world that he'd want to see.

The Rhyhorn dipped his head, 'Well, I need to get back to my post in case more humans come and need a ride. It was nice to have someone new to talk to though. Bye, Braixen and little Axew.'

'Bye,' Kindle replied as the rock type lumbered off. She then looked away, how was she going to do this? What if Ash refused to listen to her? She didn't know how to survive in the wild... And she'd need to take care of Erica too...

No! She couldn't think like that. Ash would believe her! It hadn't been her fault, it was Yveltal's!

 _Thump._

"Brai!" Kindle cried, leaping back as something fell on her head. She fumbled to keep ahold of Erica, who looked up at her in confusion. Kindle stared at what had fallen from the sky, blinking. It was a small leather pouch, just sitting there in the dirt. Kindle blinked again, reaching down and picking it up by one of the straps of the bag.

'Hoopa gives you a gift,' A voice said from behind Kindle, and she whipped around. There was a purple and pink creature hovering next to her, a pair of horns on it's head, holding a golden ring. The creature flinched, drifting back a bit, and Kindle realized that the creature wasn't just holding a ring, it was covered with them.

'What kind of Pokemon are you?' Kindle asked.

'Hoopa is just Hoopa,' The creature replied, scratching the back of her head, 'Hoopa wanted to help Chosen One, but Hoopa can't get too close to Chosen One. Hoopa then saw you alone, and Hoopa realized that Hoopa could help you and He wouldn't notice! If He finds me I won't be able to help Chosen One,' The Hoopa tilted her head to the side pointing to the bag, 'You can carrying the hatchling in there. Safe, warm, breathable, and then you can use your hands!'

Kindle looked at the leather pouch, then at Erica, and finally back at the Hoopa, 'Who's "Chosen One"? Why do you want to help me?'

'Chosen One is your trainer,' Hoopa replied, 'Hoopa want to help you because you can help Chosen One.'

Kindle blinked, 'So you want to help Ash?' She clarified.

Hoopa nodded, 'But you mustn't talk about it, or Yveltal might hear. If Yveltal finds out I'm here then he'll force me out and then Hoopa can't help Chosen One.'

Kindle hesitated, not sure if she should trust this being. How did she know of Yveltal, and how did she know that Yveltal was after Ash? But still, if this "Hoopa" could help her...

'I'm... I'm looking for Ash,' Kindle hesitated, 'But apparently I can't get across the path up ahead. Is there anyway you can help me?'

Hoopa paused, then held up the golden ring in her hand, 'Hoopa can help. Hoopa will make a portal to the other side, and you can pass through,' She then tossed the ring into the air, but instead of falling to the ground it hovered in the air, expanding and glowing with a dark energy. The ring was floating in front of Kindle, portal gleaming, 'Just go through ring and you'll be at the front of the cave.'

Kindle eyed the portal hesitantly, 'And how can I know that I can trust you?'

Hoopa's face fell, 'Oh... Hoopa just trying to help... Sorry...' Hoopa looked away, 'Readers trust Hoopa, so you can trust Hoopa. Hoopa is just trying to help.'

Kindle glanced at the portal, not sure of what to make of Hoopa's words, but the creature didn't seem dangerous. Kindle looked at the leather bag in her hands, and then set Erica on the ground, opening it up. Erica would fit inside perfectly. The Braixen turned it over several times, there was two straps, making it a lot like a human backpack. It was airy enough that Erica wouldn't suffocate, but small enough so she wouldn't be jolted around. The gift seemed to be genuine, along with the creature, and Kindle decided that she'd trust the Hoopa.

'I'll go through the portal,' Kindle said, picking up Erica and setting her in the leather pouch. The Axew happily crawled in, clearly glad to be out of the sun. She curled up at the bottom of the bag, fast asleep in moments. Kindle hesitated, then slipped the bag over her shoulder like she had seen humans do with backpacks. She felt Erica's small breaths and heard her quiet snores, then she turned towards Hoopa.

'Hoopa wish you luck!' Hoopa said, pointing to her portal again, 'Remember, don't tell anyone about Hoopa, please!'

Kindle gulped, taking a step towards the ring, 'A-alright,' She said, both answering Hoopa and bracing herself to pass through the portal. Kindle closes her eyes, and stepped through. She felt her whole body rippling, though the strange sensation passed in seconds. Kindle dared to open her eyes, and she found herself standing in front of a cave. She blinked a few times, surprised that the portal had worked. She turned around to thank Hoopa, but all she saw was a vanishing ring. Gulping, Kindle turned to face the cave once more, and entered.

* * *

"Scape, Razor Leaf!"

"Electrike, Tackle!"

Just like the Team Flare grunt had promised, he wasn't the only one of the strange and annoying group in the cave. Ash was currently battling yet another grunt he had come across, who was wearing a bright red suit like the rest of her comrades. Ash's Skiddo huffed, releasing a half dozen sharp leaves which were speeding towards the Electrike. With only three Pokemon in his arsenal, Ash found his team getting worn down fairly quickly from all the battles, but luckily the grunt's Pokemon weren't the strongest.

Scape rammed her horns into the Electrike, launching it back. The electric type painfully hit the floor, and after a moment it was recalled. The Flare grunt glared at him for a minute.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ash growled.

"What?" She huffed, "This cave is open to all visitors!"

"Well I'm pretty sure that most 'visitors' don't attack other trainers without warning and try to drive them out!" Ash snapped, patience thinning, "How many more of you guys are in this cave, anyways?"

"Enough to drive out a pesky intruder," A new voice snapped, two more grunts entering the cavern from up ahead, "We're just asking the lovely scientist up ahead a few questions, then we'll be on our way. How about you get on yours?" The two grunts released a Croagunk and a Scraggy. Scape stepped forward, firing a Razor Leaf at both of them.

"Feint Attack!" Both of the new grunts shouted, and the two Pokemon became draped in dark energy, glaring at Scape.

"Aura, help out Scape with Gust!" Ash said, releasing his worn down Pidgeotto. Aura huffed, releasing a blast of air as Scape fired another Razor Leaf. Despite the attacks, both fighting types charged forwards, striking Scape. Aura dove down with a Quick Attack, and the Croagunk fired a Poison Sting up at her as she came close. Scape charged forward with her Headbutt attack, only for the Scraggy to kick up a plume of sand, blinding the grass type.

The Croagunk took advantage of the Sand Attack, firing a super effective Poison Sting at the stunned Skiddo. The Scraggy gleamed with another Feint Attack, running forward to finish off Scape. Ash raised her Pokeball, recalling her before the attack could land. While Team Flare hadn't let any of their Pokemon get beaten to the point of death, he wasn't sure if they'd care if they pushed his own Pokemon to that state.

"Why don't you leave now, kid?" The Team Flare grunt asked.

"Aura, use Twister," Ash ordered, and the Pidgeotto flew up towards the roof of the cave, preparing the dragon type move.

The grunt sighed, "Croagunk, Poison Sting."

The poison frog prepared the attack, but instead of attacking Aura, the Croagunk turned to face Ash, firing the poisonous needles towards him. Mulan rushed forward, slicing the attack out of thin air with an Aerial Ace, but she seemed just as worn Aura and Scape. The sword shuddered, but briefly glowed with Swords Dance, before rushing at the Scraggy with an Aerial Ace, who was charging at Ash with a Brick Break.

Aura swooped down with a Quick Attack, following Mulan's attack on the Scraggy. The lizard growled, glowing faintly. The Scraggy unleashed the Payback attack, which was at double power after being attacked. Aura let out a frightened squawk as she was struck with the powerful energy. The Scraggy smirked, preparing a Break Brick, but Ash quickly recalled Aura to her Pokeball before the attack landed. He quivered slightly, now down to Mulan.

 _Two on one isn't fair... But I've been at worse odds,_ Mulan muttered in Ash's mind, and her blade gleamed, _En garde, cowards!_

And with that she charged forward with an Aerial Ace. The Scraggy, looking a bit weakened, huffed, glancing back at his trainer, as if begging to be recalled. That was his mistake though, allowing Mulan to slash down on it with an Aerial Ace. Ash felt himself stiffening as he watched the Scraggy collapse under the powerful blow. Mulan pulled back for another strike, clearly intending to deliver a fatal hit.

"Mulan, stop!" Ash cried, causing the Honedge to pause, allowing the Team Flare grunt to recall his bleeding Scraggy before the deadly Aerial Ace landed.

 _I could have had him!_ Mulan cried in Ash's mind, frustrated.

The other grunt let out a growl, "Using fatal force, are we now?" She looked at her Croagunk, "Very well, in that case, Croagunk! Feint Attack, don't hold back!"

The frog Pokemon glowed with the dark energy, charging at Mulan, slamming into her. The force of the blow send the sword flying back into the cave wall, and she clattered to the ground. Ash's eyes widened, but Mulan managed to hover back into the air.

 _Energy from dark types saps my power,_ She huffed, _Makes it hard to draw on the spirit world for my own energy,_ She dipped lower to the floor, _I don't know if I can take another attack like that. It would make me lose my hold on the sword as the host, and I probably couldn't rebind my spirit with it,_ She glowed with Aerial Ace, _I went down fighting once, so that's how I'll go again!_

Ash raised her Pokeball, "I'm not losing another Pokemon, get back in your ball."

Mulan rushed forward, dodging the return beam, _I don't surrender, boy!_

"Croagunk, Feint Attack one more time!" The grunt cried, "Finish it off!"

"Gunk!" It croaked, surrounding itself with the energy from the attack, springing forward to meet Mulan. Ash reaimed the Pokeball, hoping to be able to recall Mulan before the two Pokemon clashed, and the return beam hit Mulan. Ash heard a few curses being screamed into his mind as the Honedge was turned into red energy, being drawn back into the Pokeball. The Croagunk's attack faded, now having no target.

Ash looked up at the grunts, now down to zero Pokemon.

The Croagunk's trainer was the smirking, hands on her hips, "So the little sassy trainer is brought to his knees. But it doesn't seem like you've learned your lesson on interfering, so why don't you give him a gentle Poison Sting Croagunk? Just enough so he won't interfere again."

The Croagunk wheeled around to face Ash, taking in a deep breath as he formed the poisonous needles in front of him. Ash took a step back, gritting his teeth, stuck somewhere between fear and anger.

A swirling mass of purple psychic energy flew over Ash's shoulder, speeding right at the Croagunk. The Pokemon let out a painful cry as the Psybeam hit him in the chest. Being both a poison and fighting type, the psychic move hit him for quad damage, causing the Pokemon to crumble to the floor at the force of the attack, canceling out his own attack that would have hit Ash.

"Cro!"

Ash stared at the fallen Croagunk for a moment, who was twitching on the ground, then turned around to look at his rescuer.

"Brai," Kindle snarled, wand pointed right at the Croagunk, flaring with psychic light. It died down after a moment, before flaring up with a yellow flame. A strange bag was slung over the Braixen's shoulders, which Kindle shifted before charging forward at the recovering Croagunk. Ash flinched as she came rushing past him, releasing an Ember at the poison type, "Xen!"

Ash could only stare at Kindle as she engaged the Croagunk, startled at her sudden appearance. How had she caught up with him so quickly? How had she crossed the rugged path of route nine?

Kindle was huffing as the startled grunt recalled the Croagunk, staring at the Braixen as if she had appeared out of thin air, which she practically had. Kindle glanced back at Ash for a moment, who looked away as they made eye contact, clenching his fists.

"Xen," Braixen growled, pointing her wand at the grunts, which was now lit up with a bright red flame. Her message was quite clear: leave now.

The Team Flare grunts hesitated for a moment, glancing at each other, but they were all out of Pokemon. Kindle released a burst of fire as warning shot, sparks flying around their feet, and they all scrambled back.

"I'd leave if I were you," A gruff voice said from behind the grunts, and a man wearing a lab coat stumbled forward, "You've done more than enough harm here, and I've contacted the lab. So if you don't clear out now, then the police will do it for you."

The threat did it's job, and the grunts quickly ran for the tunnel that lead to the exit of the cave, shoving against each other as they raced to get out, they voices echoing through the caverns as they ran. The scientist lowered his head as they went out of sight, rubbing his temples.

He snorted, pushing up a small pair of round glasses, "Cowards," He muttered, "No better than Rocket, they act tough in groups, but are really nothing once you shed some light on them," He looked towards Ash, then at Kindle, "Thank you," He said to the Braixen, "I have no Pokemon of my own, and if you haven't driven them out who knows what else they would have done."

That's when Ash noticed the bruises on the man's face, and the way he walked with a slight limp. The man graying brown hair, and a small beard of the same color. Ash frowned as the scientist thanked Kindle, but not at the action, but at the fact that he had bothered thanking Kindle at all. Pokemon were treated as nothing more than tools in this world. Ash looked at the man more closely, and though it was hard to make out in the dimmer light of the cave, there was something around his neck.

Ash wrapped his own hand around his amulet that marked him as a Pariah, heart pounding.

The man looked at him once more, "My name is Dr. Fuji," He said, "And I'm sorry that you got caught up with those goons. You did me a favor with driving them out, but do you possibly think you could help me back to the entrance of the cave? I don't think I could walk much farther on my own, I twisted my ankle."

Ash nodded, stumbling forward, mind racing.


	15. Chapter 15 - Day Eight

**Day Eight**

Ash grunted as he supported the the older scientist through the cave. Dr. Fuji's ankle had swollen to the point where they had no choice but to take off his boot. Ash tried to ignore the Braixen that was leading them through the cave, holding her wand up high, a bright flame flickering on the tip. Though there were lights lining the cave, the fire light illuminated much more than the strings of lights did, allowing Ash to guide the man around the dips and bumps of the cavern.

Ash glanced over at Fuji as they paused at the turn in the cave, allowing them both a chance to catch their breath. Around his neck was a familiar leather cord, but unlike the red one Ash wore the leather cord on Fuji's neck was white. At the end of the cord was a teal topaz gem, which didn't reflect any of the fire light coming from Kindle, unlike Fuji's glasses, which gleamed with the dancing fire. Ash felt his own garnet amulet pressing against his chest, tucked away under his shirt. There was no denying that they had come from the same source, which meant that this man was indeed a Pariah.

Fuji didn't say much, only gave a light nudge when he was ready to move again. Ash took a deep breath as they stepped forward, then asked, "How long ago were you cursed?"

Dr. Fuji stumbled in sheer surprise at the question, causing Ash to have to quickly reach out and balance the injured scientist. He stared at Ash, fumbling back, but was unable to do so properly due to his twisted ankle. Kindle glanced back at Fuji, interest entering her eyes.

Dr. Fuji's eyes flickered back and forth, panicked, like he was a cornered Pokemon. Kindle's firelight lit up the bruises on his face, and a drip of sweat making it's way down his neck. At first he didn't say anything, clearly too startled to piece a sentence together, "I- I- Who- H-how-?"

Ash reached into his shirt, tugging out his own amulet and showing it to Fuji, "You're not the only one," He said. Fuji started at the black amulet for a moment, surprise still in his eyes, but he now seemed much more calm, allowing Ash to stable him once more.

"I... I see," Fuji said quietly, watching Ash with interest. He bit his lip for a moment, before speaking again, "I wasn't aware that there were... were more like me around."

"You're the first Pariah I've met as well," Ash said, starting forward again, "Besides myself of course," Ash gulped, "Um... How long have you...?"

Dr. Fuji looked down at his amulet for a moment as they moved on, "How long have I been 'cursed'? Hmm... I believe... it's been around... six years now? I think... I've honestly don't bother keeping track of how much time has passed, but at the same time you honestly can't help but do it. And you, boy?"

"...About a week," Ash muttered.

Fuji raised an eyebrow, "And you're aware of what's happened to you? Took me nearly a month to start to piece together everything. My first week in this place everyone was thought I was crazy, and I was convinced this was a dream!"

"So you're from another world as well?" Ash asked, not sure if he should be surprised at this or not.

"May we pause for a minute?" Fuji asked, "My ankle is killing me," Ash nodded, coming to a stop. Dr. Fuji hobbled over to the cave wall, leaning against it, making sure he didn't put any weight on his injured foot, "Another world you say? Well, I suppose this is nowhere like my home, though Kalos did exist there. Things weren't as... violent there though. I'm long past the time where I've given this whole situation much thought. I've tried to come to many conclusions; that this is all just a dream and the explosion put me in a coma. That the being's psychic powers sent me to some altered reality, like you suggest. I've settled on the idea that this is hell, and this how I'm paying for my crimes," He stared at Ash for a moment, "Have you been outside of this town?"

Ash frowned, "Um... Ambrette town? Technically we're outside of it right now, but yeah. I started out in Aquacorde town."

Fuji frowned, "I've never been able to leave A-ambrette town and the surrounding areas. Once I reach the borders and become dizzy and lose consciousness and find myself in the middle of the city once more, like when I first arrived. I've always figured that the outside world of this place doesn't exist. But with you here..." Fuji shook his head, "Perhaps you're just a figment of my imagination, me scraping for some hope to free me from this place."

"I'm definitely alive," Ash said, unsure of what to make of this man, "From what I understand this world belongs to Yveltal, that it's under his manipulation."

"Braix!" Kindle cried, as the word 'Yveltal' left his mouth, "Xen brai-!"

"What do you want?!" Ash snapped at his starter, "I thought it was quite clear that we were no longer traveling together!" Ash grabbed her Pokeball from his belt, throwing it at her. Kindle yelped, jumping back as the sphere came towards her. She reached down to pick it up as it rolled to a stop, shifting the bag on her back, "Is that what you're after?! Do what you want with it, I don't care. Run back to Yveltal."

"Braixen brai-!" Kindle begged, her amber eyes starting to fill with tears of desperation. She clasped her paws together, trying to communicate despite the language barriers between them, "Xen-"

"Boy, stop it," Fuji snapped at Ash, "I don't know where things are like where you're from, but Pokemon are just as intelligent beings as we are! I've made the mistake of treating one as lesser, and I ended up here! That Braixen saved us back there- now you properly thank her for that!"

Ash clenched his fists, "I know that," Ash growled, turning to face him, "I hold most Pokemon in the highest respect- but you don't know what's going on here! Ever heard of Yveltal? The Pokemon of death? He's the reason why were here, because we 'cheated' death! And Kindle here is a Pokemon that works for him- she slaughtered a whole nest of Pokemon! She's no better than the so called 'trainers' of this world!" Ash gritted his teeth, "At least it's nice to know that there's someone else here that doesn't see Pokemon as objects- but Kindle is nothing but-"

"Boy," Fuji grunted, cutting off Ash with a frustrated growl, "Take a look at the Braixen right now."

"Axe!" A small voice cried out.

Shaking, Ash turned, looking at Kindle from the corner of his eyes. She had set the leather pouch on the ground, pulling a young Axew from out of it, the same Axew from back at the Zubat Roost. Kindle was cradling the hatchling, trying to calm the whining baby. Kindle looked at him for a moment, before turning away, tears in her eyes.

"That is not a Pokemon that would attack a nest," Fuji said quietly, "This Pokemon followed you all the way out here, carrying a hatchling with her across the rough terrain. If that isn't loyalty, then I don't know what is."

Kindle scooped up her Pokeball that Ash had thrown, holding close to her for a moment, before slipping it into her bag.

"I- I-" Ash muttered, shaking, not sure of what to make of the sight, "...It's not loyalty. It's a t-trick, just like everything else here! Something else set up by Yveltal for his amusement! I won't fall for that- I'm not falling for anything else!"

Fuji watched him, then looked at Kindle, then sighed, "...I've heard the legends of Yveltal during my time here, and if he's truly involved like you say it is, then what's stopping the idea of you doubting your own Pokemon being yet another trick by Yveltal?"

Ash felt his heart pounding his chest as Fuji said this, his mind grasping the idea. His thoughts turned back to the Kindle he had first met here, the Kindle he now believed to be a lie. His eyes flickered towards the Braixen for a moment, then down to the floor.

"I-" Ash began, heart racing. He pictured the little Fennekin in his mind, but the pain of falling into another trick of Yveltal's crushed out the thought.

"Let's focus on getting out of this cave," Fuji suggested, shifting slightly, "And head back to the lab I have in town. We can discuss more there. But for now boy, calm yourself and think things through. Trust me, there's few things worse than setting your mind on something, only to later face the guilt once you realize you were wrong."

Ash blinked at this, and Fuji leaned against Ash to stay balanced. Not sure of what else to do, Ash began walking forward, and he found himself unable to look at Kindle as his mind raced at what Fuji had said. So instead he scanned the older man one more time, watching as Fuji examined his amulet, a sober look in his eyes.

"Axe!" The Axew cried happily, setting down into Kindle's arms.

"I'm so sorry Amber," Fuji muttered under his breath, so quiet that Ash barely caught it, "So sorry..."

* * *

AZ ran a finger down one of many grooves in tree, the large slashes clearly caused by a Pokemon that had large claws, or perhaps a horn. AZ didn't really know, but she didn't really care either way. The ancient king hadn't been near a Pokemon in all of these millenniums that she had been cursed, so often she found the best way to feel close to them was to be where they once stood.

She sighed, pulling back from the tree and looking at the empty forest around her, hand falling to the chain and key on her neck. It wasn't that the Pokemon wouldn't go near her, it was the fact that they _couldn't_. She could view them at a distance, but if she got too close they would be forced to flee. It was simply an effect of her curse, and she forced herself not to focus on it, since that only brought more pain.

Well, there was _one_ Pokemon that could come near her...

"Ash's really starting to get on my nerves."

AZ didn't move as she heard the voice she dreaded the most- and the only voice that she had heard throughout these last three thousand years. The cursed 'king' took in a shaky breath, but was hardly surprised at _his_ sudden arrival, which was how he always turned up. She knew that if she heard a voice then it was either her own ramblings, or _him._

"Things not going well with your new Pariah, Yveltal?" She asked after a moment. As much as she wished to ignore him, the loneliness was far worse, and she wouldn't let this chance for conversation slip by.

She shivered as she felt a pair of cold hands rest on her shoulders, "Quite the opposite, Rosa deary, things are going quite well with Ash. It's just that he's managed to stumble across another Pariah... one I nearly forgotten about. He was pretty boring. Even when I think I have Ash under control, he finds a way to surprise me."

"..." AZ was quiet for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts, "...Why don't you let the other Pariah go then, if he's not entertaining to you?"

Yveltal laughed, "Fuji? He'll croak any day now, he's an old one. Not as old as you are, of course, Rosa. Why do you care, deary? Why would it make you happy to hear that someone if had gotten free of my game? It really shouldn't, not when you've had no contact with anyone but me..."

AZ took in a deep breath, "Don't apply the way you feel to me," She whispered, quivering. Perhaps this was the difference between an immortal being and what should be a moral being. While Yveltal would comfortably sit through the same pattern of life for centuries on end, AZ did everything in her power to find something new, "Sometimes I just wonder if you just can't change, or if you're simply afraid _of_ change."

She felt Yveltal's fingers digging into her neck as she said this, nails like talons as they pressed against her skin. AZ bit down hard on her tongue, trying hard not to cry out. She felt his cold breath blow up against her ear as he leaned in close, hissing like a Seviper as he whispered quietly in her ear.

"And I wonder if I've just gone too soft that you're not afraid to talk back, or if somehow you just _want_ me to get angry," Yveltal muttered, and he spun the giant 'man' around. Yveltal's unnatural blue eyes stared into Rosa's dark ones, gleaming haughtily. The forest around them was silent as Yveltal used his human avatar to press Rosa up against a tree. Rosa twisted at the sight of the avatar he was currently in- a tall man with long silky hair- the same avatar he had approached her in millenniums ago, before she had known who he truly was.

He grinned at this, the ruby amulet on her neck allowing him to catch a glimpse of her thoughts, "Don't like seeing 'Victor', even after all these years _, your majesty?"_ He asked mockingly, "It's quite a shame, you seemed so fond of me then, back in those days... What changed Rosa?"

AZ struggled to piece together her words, "T-the fact that you w-were lying, and using that form to your advantage- you never cared about me-!"

She was cut off of Yveltal pressed his lips against hers.

AZ stiffened as Yveltal wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a tight embrace as he kissed her, bright blue eyes pressed shut as he was caught up in the moment. AZ sat frozen in his arms, part of her afraid of fighting him, and the other part not even wanting to as he kissed her harder.

He pulled back after a minute, staring down at her as ended the kiss, breathing heavily. She looked up at him, not sure of what to do, trembling in the legendary's grip. He smirked at her, 'Who said that I never cared, Rosa?' He muttered as she stumbled out of his embrace. She didn't understand a word of what he just said however, since he had been speaking in the tongue of Pokemon.

"L-leave me alone!" AZ screamed, turning away from him. Yveltal's eyes flashed angrily, but yet he followed her request, turning into a mass of dark energy, slipping away into the forest.

* * *

Awkward wasn't quite the word.

Ash and Kindle were seated in Fuji's office while he was taken to the local doctor's to have his leg looked at. No longer in possession of her Pokeball, Ash couldn't return the Braixen, so instead they sat, waiting for Fuji to return. Ash had laced his fingers together, staring down at them as silence dragged on. The only noise he heard came from their breathing, not even a ticking clock filled the void. Kindle was holding the leather bag in her paws, rocking back and forth while the little Axew slept on inside of it.

Had he just jumped to conclusions on Kindle? She had confirmed the story that Chester had told, but now that Ash looked back on it he remembered the pain that had been in her eyes as she told him. But if the attack on the Pikachu's nest had happened, then how did that leave Kindle anywhere but guilty? That wasn't just something that could happen on accident!

But the idea that Yveltal could have turned him against Kindle sickened Ash just as much- it would have meant that he had yet again fallen for one of Yveltal's tricks- which is a thought he had been avoiding.

...But Kindle had been with him through so much in this short time, she had fought in battles with her life on the line. She had made her way after him even after he had practically abandoned her- with a young Pokemon in toll as well! She had saved the baby Pokemon, and she had ended up saving him as well! If Kindle was truly on the same side as Yveltal, then why would she go through all of that?

Kindle had even fought against Yveltal... back when Midnight died, Kindle had been the one to defend her, to fight against Scape the Skiddo while Yveltal had possessed her...

 _Possessed._

Ash jumped as the thought entered his mind, the realization following in after it. He knew that Yveltal could possess Pokemon- he had witnessed that before! He thought on Kindle's desperation after he had learned about her past, how she had acted up at any mention of Yveltal from that point on... She had been trying to tell him. It hadn't been her fault- it had been Yveltal's, and Ash had failed to realize that.

Guilt started to build up in him, not only had he fallen for yet another of Yveltal's tricks, he had abandoned a Pokemon because of it! He had abandoned a Pokemon, one that still had come back to protect him! This was no different than his Charmander waiting on a rock in a storm for his old trainer to return, Tepig being tied up by the one he had fought for, or Chimchar begging for Paul to take him back after he had been released! The guilt clawed at Ash from the inside.

He had been no better than any of those trainers.

Ash buried his face into his hands, tears pricking his eyes, "...Kindle..." He whispered.

The Braixen looked up at him, slightly startled as she heard Ash mournfully saying her name, "B-brai?" She whimpered.

"I'm s-so s-stupid..." Ash whispered, trembling as he tried to hold back his tears, "I- It-" Ash hunched over, "It was Y-yveltal, not you... it was Y-yveltal, wasn't it...?"

"B-brai!" She cried, nodding her head vigorously as these words left his mouth, "Braixen brai!" The Braixen leapt to her feet, carefully setting her bag down after she remembered that Erica was fast asleep in there. She ran up towards Ash, a warm feeling pulsing in her heart as she thought on Ash's words. She was going to thank the old man a thousand times when he got back! Ash understood, _Ash understood!_

Kindle found herself coming to a halt however, as Ash pulled back from her. Her trainer had tears flowing down his face, and he looked at her, the guilt filling his eyes, "I thought I wasn't going to let Yveltal get the better of me," Ash whispered, "But I ended up walking right into his hands... If you leave I won't blame you Kindle. I treated you terribly..." Ash covered his face, "Yveltal used me, I let him used me..."

Ash couldn't bring himself to look at Kindle still, it hurt worse than ever. The small fox stood there for a minute, taking in Ash's words. A scowl crossed her face for a moment, then she ran forward, throwing her arms around Ash. He stiffened as the small Pokemon hugged him, startled by this response. She looked up at him, amber eyes gleaming with tears of happiness, and the message was quite clear.

Kindle wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

 **Only about a half chapter left of Ambrette town- then we'll finally be at the second gym! I don't know why the X and Y games are paced like this- with the first few gyms so far apart. I promise the pacing won't be like this the whole time.**

* * *

 **Current Teams:**

 **Ash** : Kindle (Braixen), Aura (Pidgeotto), Scape (Skiddo), Mulan (Honedge). Erica (Axew) - in game Erica was caught, but in the story she hasn't. Boxed: 3

 **Serena** : Frogadier (Jet), Fletchinder (Robin), Charmeleon (Charlie), Abra (Conner), Espurr (Amanda), Roselia (Rick). Boxed: 2

 **Shauna** : Chespin (Chesa), Zigzagoon (Ziggy), Skitty (Luna), Squirtle (Shelby), Zubat (Sonic), Dwebble (Hermit). Boxed: 14


	16. Chapter 16 - Day Nine

**Thank you guys for the feedback I got last chapter. :)**

 **Enjoy chapter sixteen!**

* * *

 **Day Nine**

"Braixen brai!" Kindle chirped happily as Dr. Fuji entered the office. He gave the fox Pokemon a small smile as she ran up towards him. His ankle had been wrapped up tightly, and the scientist now had a crutch to help him walk. He grunted with each step, stumbling towards his desk. Finally he reached the chair, slowly lowering himself into it. He let out a sigh of relief as he sank down into the chair, placing his crutch onto the desk.

"Well, it's nice to see you too," Dr. Fuji told Kindle, stroking the top of her head. Fuji looked towards Ash, eyes flickering between him and the Braixen, "Well, it seems things aren't as tense anymore between you two."

Ash snorted, "I suppose you could say that."

"Xen?" Kindle whimpered, looking towards Ash, panic in her gaze. He stared at the fire type for a moment, before glancing away.

"Things are no better than before," Ash muttered, hands clenching, "The only difference is that _I_ was the one in the wrong, not Kindle."

Kindle's ears fell, realizing that Ash wasn't doing any better. But instead of being angry with her, he was now dealing with the guilt of what had he done. She took a few steps towards him, but she wasn't quite sure of what she could do. Kindle had already forgiven Ash, knowing that this hadn't been his fault, but how could she make someone forgive themself?

Fuji sighed, "Don't be hard on yourself boy. I may not know your full story, but I don't believe you've done anything horrible. I don't know why you were dragged into this world, but you are far too young to have deserve... all this, if the Sentinel is truly behind our situation."

"Don't call him that," Ash snapped, "His name is Yveltal, he doesn't deserve any special titles," He looked down at his hands.

"That's what the locals call him," Fuji replied with a shrug, "I am Kantonian, so I wasn't too familiar with the legends surrounding Kalos until I was brought here."

"Same," Ash replied hollowly, "...Well, with being from Kanto. I knew about Yveltal, but only because I was in Kalos in my world, before... everything happened," Ash shifted, "...It doesn't matter if we 'deserved' this or not though- Yveltal seems to find any excuse to drag people here. I'm sure you haven't done anything either."

Fuji looked away, "Well..." He shifted, "I wouldn't think too highly of me, Ash. I have had the last few years to look back on what I have done, and I don't think I deserve a better fate."

Ash looked up at Fuji, blinking, "...I'm sure you haven't done anything that bad. No one deserves this."

Dr. Fuji shook his head, "If you are from Kanto, well... _a_ Kanto if there are truly different worlds, then I'm sure you're familiar with Team Rocket, correct?"

"Yes..." Ash replied uncertainly.

"Well... I was never officially apart of them..." Fuji sighed, "But back in my world I was a scientist, and I was working on... on something most wouldn't consider ethical. Looking back it does sicken me, but those times were hard. Team Rocket was interested in my research... And I needed the funding..." The older man shifted, unable to make eye contact.

"Oh..." Ash said as he took this in, "What did were you doing...?" He trailed off as he saw the look on Fuji's face, realizing that he was pressing on a sensitive topic.

"...I had a daughter..." Fuji whispered, and he tugged on his topaz amulet, looking down at the gem fondly, "Her name was Amber, and she was the the light in my life. I loved her so much, but..." He choked up a bit, "B-but... I- I don't want to talk about what happened, but she's d-dead."

"I'm sorry," Ash said d, tone somber.

"I was torn apart by my grief..." Fuji muttered, not acknowledging Ash, as if he had to keep talking to keep himself together, "That grief turned to b-bitterness, and I was determined to bring my daughter back. My wife... she was disgusted by my actions, and I don't blame her, but she left me because of what I was doing... At the time I didn't even care about that..." He gulped, "This was around the time I managed to awaken some sort of consciousness of my Amber."

Kindle looked startled at this, stiffening up as Ash cried out in shock, "You managed to bring her back?!"

Fuji flinched, "At the time, I believed so. Now, looking back, it may have not been _her_ consciousness at all... perhaps it was more of a memory... I didn't care at the time, I just wanted little A-amber back... I needed a body for her... That's when Team Rocket took interest in me... You see, they were interested in my attempts to clone Amber a new form... They wanted me to clone a... a certain being for them. I needed the money they were offering to work on bringing Amber back, so I accepted their request to clone Mew."

Ash frowned at this, but Fuji only continued on.

"There were so many failed clones..." Fuji muttered, "Some simply died, others couldn't hold their form and were released... Strange creatures they were, they had little themselves but could mimic other forms," His lip twitched, "After this I took a step back, I couldn't let this happen to my daughter. Instead we started cloning basic Pokemon, and eventually we succeeded in keeping clones of the three Kanto starters alive for a time. That's about when we returned to focusing on cloning Rocket's creature. We realized the DNA we had been using had been too unstable..." Fuji shifted again, eyes casting down to the floor, fingers twisting together.

"What happened to them?" Ash asked quietly, a quiver in his voice.

"...We managed to stabilize the Mew clone by using the DNA other than just a Mew's," Fuji muttered, "In it's case I decided to use human DNA..."

Ash leapt to his feet, "Mewtwo has human DNA in him?!"

Fuji jerked his head up, looking just as surprised as Ash, "You know of Mewtwo?!"

"Xen!" Kindle hissed at them to be quiet, looking towards the bag where Erica was sleeping. The Axew shifted inside, but didn't awaken.

Fuji glanced at Kindle, and lowered his voice, "Y-yes, it does... I used my own DNA in fact to create it-"

"Him," Ash snapped, "Mewtwo is a _him_ not an _it."_

Fuji hesitated, "How do you know of... him? That thing is... uncontrollable, a m-monster-"

"No," Ash muttered, clenching his fists, "Mewtwo is my friend, he's not a monster. Maybe he has a hard time trusting people, but that's because of what Team Rocket did to him... What you did to him..." Ash muttered, looking at Fuji as if he had just made this connection.

Dr. Fuji lowered his head, "I won't deny anything, what I did was wrong. When it first awakened we treated it as nothing but a science experiment... That's what made it- him- angry. H-he was intelligent enough to understand us when he first awakened, but we didn't treat him like that..." He shook his head, "Mewtwo attacked moments after that. Destroyed the entire lab with its psychic powers. Everyone was killed in the blast... everyone except me."

Ash didn't move, "How did you survive?"

Fuji leaned back, "...Well, I believe that's where the Sentinel comes in... I should have died in the explosion, but I didn't. I managed to make a recording to warn people of what we had done, then the creature turned on me..." He bit his lip, "After that, everything went black. I thought I was dead... but thinking back I remember a voice. I don't remember everything it said, but then I woke up here in A-ambrette town... And you know the rest. I can't leave the area, and so I spend my days working in the lab here, digging up fossils..." He laughed bitterly, "We used a Mew fossil you know, to get the DNA to make Mewtwo. I'm stuck doing the same thing that got me caught up in this."

"Ambrette town..." Ash muttered, "...Your daughter was named Amber."

Fuji nodded solemnly, "Yes, everyday I live here I am forced to remember that."

Ash snorted, "Yep. Sounds like something Yveltal would do," Ash buried his face into his hands, "I'm surprised that you don't have it worse, if you've been here for six years..."

Fuji looked away, "...So... Mewtwo... Is he... um- happy?" There was a twitch in his hand as he asked this, as if afraid of learning the answer.

Ash shifted, looking over Mewtwo's creator, choosing his next words carefully, "Er- He's pretty cold, tries not to show his emotions..." Ash laced his fingers together, keeping his eyes trailed to the floor, "Team Rocket is always after him, but he can take care of himself. He takes care of a bunch of other cloned Pokemon, I don't know where they came from... more 'experiments' of yours?"

Fuji shook his head, "No. Mewtwo was the only one to survive."

Ash frowned, "I wonder where they come from then."

Fuji shrugged, "Team Rocket could have had more experiments going on, more than I was aware of. The Mewtwo was highly intelligent, I wouldn't be surprised if he found more."

Ash bit his lip in thought, "...It seems like we both know of the same Mewtwo..." Ash looked up at him, "...Do you think we're from the same world then?"

Fuji nodded, "Yes, it does seem like that. From the same world, and both brought to this world for whatever reason."

"So after Mewtwo was free," Ash muttered, leaning back, "It seems that Yveltal came for you, and since the other scientists weren't taken I'm guessing it wasn't for the cloning, but rather for messing with death. For trying to bring your daughter back."

Fuji flinched, "Y-yes, that does make sense... I suppose that awakening her consciousness overstepped the delicate balance of life and death," Tears formed in the man's eyes, and blinked them away. He slide a pair of glasses off of his face, setting them down. Fuji hesitated, "...Well, now you know my story, you know what kind of person I am."

"Was," Ash said after a moment, "I- I don't think you're that person anymore, as you said you regretted what happened."

Fuji gave him a tight smile, "That doesn't change what I've done, but thank you for the kind words. It's nice to be able to talk freely to someone about what happened," He tilted his head slightly, "If you don't mind me asking... what got you caught up in all this?"

Ash sighed, "It's a long story... but basically I've died before," A looked of clouded interest formed in Fuji's eyes, flickering over Ash, who shifted, "Um... I keep getting revived though... and not by my choice either, but Yveltal doesn't really care. He... He doesn't really like me, and I think he's just using this as an excuse to target me," Ash frowned, "Or at least using me as a way to target the other legendaries..."

"Are you... close to the legends?" Fuji asked, not sure of what to make of the very question he was asking.

Ash scratched the back of his head, "Well... I guess you can say I've done them a few favors..."

Fuji stared at Ash, "...How does someone your age anger the very being that controls death, does so called 'favors' for the legendaries, and befriend a clone whose first instinct was to kill?"

Ash simply laughed. It wasn't a bright and happy laugh, nor a bitter one, but still, it was a laugh, "I've come to realize that I've done a lot more than most people will do in their lifetime."

"I'll take your word for it," Fuji muttered, looking over Ash with interest. He drew his chair in close to the desk, opening a drawer, "Hmm... Why don't you take this?" Fuji asked, pulling a small object out of his desk, "I found this in the cave a few years back, it gives off some sort of energy."

Fuji placed the small object near the edge of the desk, and Ash stood up, reaching for it. Kindle looked up, interested as Ash scooped it up, looking over the object.

It was a rock.

The rough stone was about the size of a shrunken Pokeball, dull and gray in color. Frowning, Ash turned it over in his hand, noticing a small gleam. He looked closer at the small indents in the stone, where you could see small glittering crystals buried under the simple rock. Ash shifted it a bit more, watching the many colors that reflected from the hidden gem, much more than one would expect from one crystal.

"What is it?" Ash asked, stiffening slightly as Kindle care over to peer at the small stone.

Fuji shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. In the lab it gave off energy, but we could never find a use for it. Eventually the other scientists gave up on finding what it could be used for, shifting back over to studying fossils. But I've had more than enough fossils in my lifetime, so I held onto it. But being stuck in this town I could never study it further. Since you're able to travel perhaps you could find out more about it."

"Thank you," Ash said, about to slip it into his bag, but he paused. The bag was connected to Yveltal somehow, due to how he could seem to put anything into it and pull anything out of it no matter the size. If he put something into there who knew if he'd see it again. He settled for putting the stone into his pocket, hoping that Yveltal didn't have control over that as well. Ash shifted, "I... I need to get going."

"Yes, I suppose you've had enough of me," Fuji said.

Ash shook his head, "No, it's not you. If I stay in one place too long or put things off..." Ash's throat tightened, "...Yveltal targets my Pokemon if I don't move on..." Ash whispered.

"So your punishment is to travel?" Fuji said with a frown, "Do you not like that or something?"

Ash snorted, "Are you kidding me? I love traveling! Adventuring, Pokemon battles... I loved it all," He sighed, picking up his bag, "So Yveltal took the very thing I love and turned it into my worse nightmare," Ash fell silent, knuckles turning white, "...I have to participate in the league here, where my Pokemon can die..." Ash shivered, "But if I don't do it and don't keep moving he'll kill my Pokemon..."

Fuji's gaze softened, "I'm sorry. I've never seen many battles here in my time, since I can't leave this little town, but I've heard plenty about it and that alone makes me sick..." He shifted in his chair, "I know you don't want to take risks, but it's getting late. I'm sure nothing will happen if you stay in town for the night."

Ash chewed on his lip, hesitating for a moment, "...Alright. But only because my last time camping out didn't end well..."

Fuji smiled, "You can stay at my place if you wish, but if you're not comfortable with that there's always the Pokemon Center."

"Thank you," Ash said, rising to his feet.

Fuji shook his head, "No, thank you. You've given me the peace of mind I have been seeking for a long time now."

* * *

 **Day Ten**

The beach along Route 8 stretched on for as far as the eye could see, towering cliffs lining the east, while the vast ocean rolled up the shore from the west. Ash sighed as he stepped along the white sandy beach, eyes fixated to the north. The early morning sun was climbing overhead, and Ash honestly hoped that Cyllage City would be far- because that's where his next gym battle would take place.

Despite his promise to himself not to have more than one Pokemon out while traveling, after what had happened to Chester, Ash found himself reaching towards his belt, pulling out three Pokeballs. He glanced at Kindle, who was standing aways off from him. She still had her Pokeball buried the leather bag she had gotten from somewhere, and she seemed to have no interest in returning it. Ash quickly torn his gaze away from the fire type, guilt building up in him with how he had treated her.

"Axew!" The small Axew popped her head out of the bag on Kindle's back, flinching at the sunlight pouring down on her. The dragon type retreated back into the bag, whimpering. Kindle took the bag off her back, letting out small chittering sounds. The Axew peered back out, "Axe?"

Ash held his Pokeballs in one hand, using the other to expand and release the Pokemon one by one. Aura was the first to be released, the Pidgeotto spreading her wings as her feet hit the sand. The bird flew up, landing on Ash's shoulder, peering at his face, then glancing at Kindle, who was still trying to get the Axew to come out of the bag.

Mulan was next, her single eye glaring at Ash as she was sent out of the Pokeball. An angry hum in Ash's head made it clear that she wasn't happy about being withdrawn mid-battle- even with her life at risk. Ash avoided making eye contact with the living sword, but it was hard to as she drew herself from the sheath, deliberating dragging her blade through the sand, her eye focused on Ash.

 _The fox is here,_ Mulan noted coldly as her gaze shifted to Kindle. Ash released Scape, who glanced around as if expecting a battle. When none came she looked towards Ash uncertainly, until she saw Kindle. The Skiddo's eyes lit up happily, and looked like she was about to run at the fire type, but paused, looking back at Ash.

"Yes," Ash said slowly, putting the Pokeballs away, "Kindle is here... I..." His voice cracked slightly, "I was w-wrong."

Kindle finally had managed to draw the little Anew out of the bag, "Brai!" She said happily, picking up the hatching, whose eyes were narrowed in the sunlight. The Axew buried her face into Kindle's chest, twisting her front claws into her fur.

 _Wrong about what?_ Mulan asked, the cloth on her hilt twisting in annoyance. _And who was the one that let her near that young Pokemon!?_

"Stop," Ash snapped at Mulan, but the other Pokemon jumped, not being able to hear Mulan in their minds like Ash could. Closing his eyes, Ash took in a deep breath, "Look... Guys- um... girls..." Ash muttered, realizing that for the first time ever, his entire team was female, "Kindle is... umm..." Ash closed his eyes, not sure of what to say, "I'm the one to blame, alright? Kindle has done nothing, and I had no right to leave her behind..." Ash turned away, "Just... just treat her well, alright?

At this announcement, Scape let out a happy bleat, then charged through the sand towards Kindle. Axew let out a startle cry, while Kindle smiled as the Skiddo ran up to her. Scape lowered herself to the ground playfully, clearly happy to be with Kindle once more.

Aura and Mulan on the other hand, didn't seem as welcoming. Aura stayed perched on Ash, coldly glaring towards Kindle, while Mulan hovered right in front of Ash.

 _And what brought around this sudden change?_ Mulan asked.

Ash looked at Kindle, who was currently showing Scape the little Axew she had brought from the Zubat Roost. Scape was tickling the little dragon on the belly with her vines, who in turn was trying to claw at the vines which were playfully moving around her.

"I let Yveltal get the better of me," Ash said quietly, "I'm not going to let that happen again."

If Mulan could have snorted, she would have, _The Sentinel is far more powerful than you'll ever be. Focus on your survival, not your morals._

"The only thing I'm going to be focusing on is this next gym battle," Ash said, and he turned his gaze towards Aura, "You and Kindle are both out of this match- it's a rock type gym. Chester was going to battle here, but..." Ash cringed, trying not to think of the small Panpour, "Mulan, I know you don't know any steel type moves at the moment, but you do have a resistance to rock attacks."

 _I'd be more than willing to lead the charge,_ Mulan said, her blade gleaming in the morning sun, _It has been many lifetimes since I have been in a true fight to the death! Those jesters in that last cave don't count- they were easy to defeat._

Ash frowned as he thought back on Team Flare, he had dealt with many organizations like this before, but never under the current circumstances he was in. He felt it would be best to keep his distance for now, even if the heroic side of him wanted to stop whatever they had planned. But with his Pokemon at risk, he would never step into an unnecessary battle. Unfortunately gym battles were now necessary- Yveltal would make sure they died if he didn't battle.

"Scape," Ash called uncertainly, and the grass type looked up, "Are you still willing to battle in the next gym match?"

"Skid!" She nodded, lowering her head respectfully towards Ash, before turning her attention back towards Kindle. Ash took a deep breath, trying to find comfort in the fact that he wasn't forcing anyone into the upcoming battle, but a sickening feeling had still taken root into his stomach. He reached for his Pokeballs, deciding that it wouldn't be worth the risk to linger any longer. As much as he wanted to avoid Cyllage City, he knew that would only bring in worse results than heading to the gym.

"Alright," Ash said, "I'll be walking with Kindle for now, but I promise to let you guys out once we reach the Pokemon Center- or maybe for a battle if we're forced into one," He tried to keep his voice upbeat, but his Pokemon could hear the waver in his tone as he quickly recalled each Pokemon back to their Pokeballs, quickly draping the beach into silence, "Kindle?"

"Brai?"

"Thank you," Ash said quietly, "For staying with me... even after what I did to you," He gripped one of his Pokeballs, "...Why is it suddenly so hard to be around everyone...?" He asked himself quietly, gritting his teeth.

Kindle frowned, then picked up Erica from the beach. The little dragon yelped as Kindle marched towards Ash, holding out the baby Pokemon. Ash blinked as the hatchling was suddenly forced into his arms, the Axew going stiff as she was placed into the stranger's arms. Erica quickly called out to Kindle, clearly asking for her to come back as Kindle turned away. She scooped up her bag that she had gotten from Hoopa, and began walking towards the north.

"Ew! Ax-ew!" Erica called, twisting in Ash's grip as he struggled to keep the young Pokemon from jumping out of his arms.

"K-kindle?" He called, fumbling after her, "Where are you going?"

"Brai~" She called, turning and smirking at him as he tried to keep ahold of Erica.

Ash was forced to stick his Pokeballs into his pocket, not able to take the time to put them back onto his belt with the lashing dragon type in his arms. Despite being young, the Axew's claws were no joke, digging into Ash's side. He wrapped two arms around the dragon, not quite sure how to hold her as he followed Kindle down the beach, towards Cyllage City.

"I don't think she likes me!" Ash called to Kindle, holding back a cry of pain as the dragon bit down onto his arm. The Axew pulled back, before locking her jaws around Ash's wrists, claws digging into him. Ash bit his tongue, grateful for his fingerless gloves that were protecting him from worse of the claws. Kindle didn't respond, only skipping happily ahead, and Ash couldn't help but allow a smile to flicker onto his face.

"Axe..." Erica growled at Ash as he headed after Kindle.

Ash held up one arm, the Axew still gnawing on his hand, "I'm just glad you don't have any teeth," Ash muttered, eyeing the Axew tusks uncertainly.

* * *

 **Finally.**

 **At long last, we will be at the second gym next chapter, and we'll finally enter the part of the story where the gyms are reasonably spaced!**

 **Thank you for sticking with me this far!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Day Ten

**Sorry this took so long... _*Insert excuses here._ * I hope to upload more now that it is summer though!**

 **In terms of good news I only have two more chapters left on** _Rising From the Ashes_ **(my main fanfic on this account), so once that's done this story will be my main focus here!**

 **We arrive at Cyllage City this chapter, and Ash's gym battle will take place next chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Day Ten**

"Ax... ax... ax..."

Ash sighed in relief as Cyllage finally appeared in the view. His eyes flickered down towards his arm, where a certain Axew was still chewing away at his hand. Kindle had never bothered taking back the dragon type after letting Ash "hold" her- though he wasn't supporting her in anyway. Her front claws were locked around Ash's fingerless gloves, her hind legs digging into the skin near his elbow. The Axew's jaws had chewed his fingers numb, though luckily she had no teeth to back up her powerful jaw.

The Axew showed no sign of relenting, happily chewing away at Ash's red fingers, glaring at him as if he were Yveltal himself. Ash held up his arm to eye level, "Why can't you be more like Iris's Axew?" He asked quietly.

She growled, his fingers locked in her mouth, so he lowered his arm and let her continue chewing on in peace.

"Brai!" Kindle said, stretching as the endless beach finally began to turn into road. She happily hopped up onto the cement, trying to brush the sand away from between her paws. She looked back at Ash, waiting for him to catch up to her.

"Want to take back this little demon?" Ash asked, pointing to the Axew. Kindle glared at him, pulling back her lips and snarling softly. Ash paled, "...Take back the hatchling?" He quickly amended, and her stance relaxed, somewhat.

"Xen!" She turned her nose up, heading towards Cyllage City, and Ash sighed, but lumbered after her. Ash found himself looking around at the buildings as they entered the city- much larger than the last few he had past through- but still nothing in comparison to Lumiose. A few people gave him a strange glance at the Axew clinging to his arm, but Ash ignored them. As they went deeper into the city, Ash felt Axew's jaws slacken, and he glanced down. The little Pokemon's eyes were blinking rapidly. Her scales rattled nervously, claws digging deeper into Ash's skin. The trainer stumbled to a stop, looking around him uncertainly, knowing that the intuition of a Pokemon was rarely wrong. Kindle had come to a stop as well, eyes widening.

"I see you made it here in one piece," A silky voice said from behind Ash, and Kindle let out a snarl. Chills raced up his back, and very slowly Ash forced himself to turn around, looking straight into the intense blue eyes of Yveltal.

A numb rage was building up in Ash, one that rushed through him and extinguished any fear within him. Ash's hands clenched into fists, his whole body trembling with a raw anger as he glared at Yveltal's human avatar. The legendary grinned, his lower black lip curling humorously as he watched Ash. Though there was a million things Ash wanted to scream at the Pokemon, only one word managed to slip through.

"Y-you!" Ash spat, bitterness and hatred dripping through his voice.

Yveltal's grinned widened, "Miss me?" He asked innocently.

"Over my dead body!"

Yveltal laughed, "That can be arranged quite easily," His eyes scanned Ash, "Not yet though... not yet... There's still so much fun I can have with you," He smirked, "A lot has happened since our last meeting, hasn't it?"

Ash flinched- last time he had seen Yveltal was when he had taken over Scape's body- attacking his team and killing Midnight. Ash tried to keep the memories of the dead Pokemon kit out of his head, but soon images of her's and Chester's body rose in his mind. He cringed at the thought of their bloody forms, how he could have done more to protect them... Ash looked away- Chester's death had then lead to him abandoning Kindle...

"Oh, I'm sure it was a _ton_ of fun for you," Ash hissed, struggling to keep his boiling anger under control. It didn't matter however, since no one even glanced at them even though they stood in the middle of the road. Yveltal pulled out a pair of reflective sunglasses, slipping them over his bright blue eyes.

"The last few days have been quite enjoyable," Yveltal agreed, and he reached out towards the Axew who clung frozen to Ash's arms, "Who's your new little friend...?"

" _Brai!"_ Kindle screamed, lunging forward as Yveltal ran a finger down the baby Pokemon's back. Ash could only stare as his starter raked her claws across his arms, forcing the legendary to withdraw his hand. She whipped out her wand, pointing it straight at Yveltal, a fire flaring to life at the end of the stick. She trembled- not even caring as Yveltal gazed her a cold glare- but he looked unaffected by the attack. Kindle quickly wrapped her paws around the Axew, pulling him off of Ash and clutching her to her chest, and she slipped her wand back into tail, shaking.

"That was a mistake, deary," Yveltal whispered in a low tone.

Kindle was quivering, glaring at Yveltal, "Braixen brai brai!"

Yveltal grinned, "Your daughter, huh? Just as delusional as Chester, are we now?" Kindle stiffened, "Heh, enjoy your little 'daughter', Kindle, I'm sure your precious Erica will one day be a strong battler..."

"Xen..." Kindle hissed, holding Erica closer.

"Oh trust me, it will be in your best interest for Ash to catch and train her, Kindle," Yveltal chuckled darkly, "You see... accidents just tend to happen to any Pokemon that just lingers around..." Kindle stiffed, and Yveltal's eyes gleamed, "Your choice, of course."

"You turned me against Kindle," Ash growled, and Yveltal returned his attention to Ash, "You made me doubt her- she did nothing!"

Yveltal tilted his head, "Me? Oh Ashy, I did nothing of the sort!" The false innocence vanished from his voice, a grin spreading across his face, "I didn't 'turn' you against Kindle- that was your own choice."

Ash flinched again. Kindle laid a paw on his arm, trying to let him know that it had not been his fault, but her trainer's gaze was only focused on Yveltal. Ash was struggling to find something to say to Yveltal, his emotions washing over him.

"What do you want?" Ash snapped, turning away.

Yveltal pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket, "I'm just here to let you know that your next gym battle will take place tomorrow... I also have a deal to offer you."

Ash glanced at Yveltal, snatching the paper out of his hands, "Like I'd ever agree to a deal with you!"

"Oh, it's nothing big, Ashy," Yveltal said, twisting his hand, and Ash found himself turning back to face Yveltal against his own will, "I just want you to come watch Serena's gym battle today, that's all."

"And why would I do that?" Ash growled.

"I could force you with ease Ash, but I want you to make the choice to come... Like I said, I'd make a deal with you," He crossed his arms, "I'll let you get your hands on a rare Pokemon, one that I'm sure would be a great asset to your team."

"I'm not going to go watch Pokemon get slaughtered just for a 'rare' Pokemon," Ash muttered, clenching his fists, "I like my team the way it is."

Yveltal pressed his lips together, "How about this then? I'll forgive Kindle for attacking me if you come- I'll act like it never happened," A cold smile spread across his face, "I'll even forget about the little Axew for a time- just come watch the battle."

Ash glanced towards Kindle, who had paled under her fur. She clutched her little Axew closer, looking up at Ash. Seeing her amber eyes drained Ash's desire to fight, and he looked up at Yveltal, "You _swear_ that you won't do anything to her?"

"I'm not going to protect her in battle or anything," Yveltal replied, "But I won't purposely target her for attacking me."

Ash twitched, watching Yveltal with unblinking eyes. He knew that he didn't trust the legendary one bit, but he also saw no reason for him to lie.

"...Fine," Ash said, "I'll watch the battle."

"Wonderful," Yveltal grinned, "Her battle has already started, but if we hurry we won't miss the main show!" He turned, heading towards the eastern edge of the city, "Keep up now."

Kindle was slipping Erica away into her small leather pack. Ash waited several moments for her, and once they were both ready they hesitantly took off after Yveltal.

* * *

Ash felt his throat tightening as they entered the Cyllage City Gym, the calls of battle echoing through the building. The receptionist at the desk hadn't even glanced at them when they had passed through the door that lead to the battle arena, her eyes remaining glued to her paperwork in front of her.

Ash looked up at Yveltal for a moment, noticing that his outfit had changed from a biker-esque feel to a more professional look as they entered the gym. His sunglasses were now gone, however, his scarf and leather fingerless gloves remained. Ash wasn't one for fashion, but he thought that Yveltal looked hideous. The legendary grinned at him as this thought passed through his head, but said nothing.

Ash found it strange as he entered the stands- typically he was the one to battle in the gyms- he rarely watched another's gym battle. There were about a dozen rows of seats, all situated high to provide a clear view of the stadium. Everyone of them were empty as Yveltal settled himself down on the front row, blue eyes gleaming excitedly. Ash and Kindle sat far from him- several rows back and down a ways. Ash glanced at Kindle, who was holding her leather bag in her arms, Ash still had no idea where she had gotten it from.

"Your guess is as good as mine- I have no idea where she got it either."

Ash jumped, twisting in his seat to find that Yveltal was now sitting right next to him. He hadn't even heard the legendary move seats. Yveltal grinned, and Ash noticed a dark glow surrounding Yveltal, but then the aura flickered out of sight.

"Onix, use Dragon Breath!"

Ash found his eyes being drawn towards the battlefield, where a towering Onix was releasing a mass of blue energy from the back of its throat. The rock snake looked unmarked, but there was a look of exhaustion in his eyes as he pulled his head back.

"Water Pulse now, Jet!" The familiar voice of Serena ordered, and a blur of blue leapt up out of the remains of the Dragon Breath. Ash couldn't help but admire the speed of the Frogadier- having raised the same Pokemon himself in his own world. The water type formed a sphere of water in his hands, releasing the pressurized blast at the Onix's side, who let out a roar of pain upon being hit.

"Rock Tomb," Onix's trainer called out without much concern. Ash's eyes shifted towards Grant, a gym leader he had battled once before in his world. The dark skinned man was leaning up against a rocky pillar, similar to the many jagged stone formations covering the battlefield. The Onix raised its tail, several orbs of white energy forming. The energy solidified into several large boulders, which were flung at the Frogadier.

"Dodge!" Serena snapped.

"Fro!" Jet called, using a Quick Attack to avoid each stone flung his way. He came to stop right in front of the Onix, eyes glaring up.

"And now Water Pulse," Serena muttered, a smirk on her face. The Onix tried to pull back, but his large body worked against him, and Jet was able to slam a close ranged Water Pulse right over his heart. The Onix screamed as it he had just been burnt, sagging towards the ground.

"Impressive," Grant said, nodding at Serena, "Your Pokemon is well trained- powerful and respond quickly to your comands," His eyes flickered over his Onix, who was starting to writhe, "Get up, I know you have some fight left in you."

The Onix dragged itself up, its whole form trembling. Ash's heart tightened, hating seeing a Pokemon in such pain. Despite this however, the Onix didn't even look hurt. A bit wet, but not threatened. He hesitated, wondering how a move like Water Pulse would be able to kill something in a battle to the death.

"Mew's world is too simple," Yveltal said with a long sigh, picking up on Ash's thoughts, "Water Pokemon firing off little bursts of water? Nothing," He sat up, watching Ash, "You see, the attacks from a water type move _here_ are quite dangerous, the water is very acidic. Long term exposure has proven to be very corrosive," Yveltal grinned, "But when up against a rock or a ground type... that's when it gets very interesting."

The eagerness in Yveltal's voice was all Ash needed to hear, "I don't want to know," He muttered, turning away, but this only seemed to egg on the Pokemon.

"You see, their rocky hide isn't just skin, it is made of the same minerals you find naturally in the earth. Rock and dirt is part of their diet- needed to maintain their bodies. It's not just their armor though that uses these minerals- but their organs as well," Yveltal leaned in close to Ash, "Their armor and skin are very absorbent, sucking moves from a water type right into them... the corrosive water then starts to eat away at the rocky minerals inside of them... The Onix may not have a mark on him Ash, but trust him, there is much more going on inside of him."

Ash was feeling sick, and he looked down at the Onix, who had just landed a Rock Tomb on the Frogadier. The rock type looked like it was in nothing but pure pain, but he kept on fighting, "So you mean..."

"His insides are being liquidized right this moment," Yveltal practically sang, "The gym leader knows that he won't win this match- but a battle is a battle- so onto the end they go."

Ash had paled, staring at the Onix in horror. There was a bit of blood on Frogadier as he was hit by a powerful Tackle from the Onix, but the snake Pokemon was wincing with every move it made. The Onix's attacks seemed to be getting slower, his movements becoming sluggish.

Jet run along the Onix's back, avoiding an attack sent his way. The Onix turned, releasing a Dragon Breath, only to scream in pain as the attack hit himself. The Frogadier quickly claimed the top of the Onix's head, slamming another Water Pulse down on him. He then leapt off of the Pokemon, releasing two more spheres of water at Serena's orders.

" _Rah!"_ The Onix screamed again, his body crashing to the ground. The whole battlefield shook upon impact, and you could see the Onix struggling to use its last bit of energy to rise. The Onix coughed, a brown, thick liquid slowly sliding out of his mouth. Ash turned away, eyes shut at the sight.

Yveltal seized the back of Ash's head, his cold fingers locking around his wild black hair. He harshly jerked Ash's head back towards the battlefield. Several tears slide down his face, and he found his eyes opening against their will.

"You said you'd watch the battle, Ash," Yveltal whispered in his ear.

Ash's eyes were forced to remain glued to the battlefield as the Onix sagged to the ground, his large rocky form starting to go still. His eyes dulled, staring blankly ahead, his face still tight with pain. More of the muddy substance pooled down from his mouth, and the Onix let out one last ragged breath.

The battle judge held up a hand, "Grant's Onix is unable to battle! Serena is the winner of this round," The judge turned, "As challenger you may freely substitute a Pokemon now."

"I'm sticking with Jet," Serena said, and Grant aimed a Pokeball at the Onix. A black jet of light hit the dead Pokemon- the death beam recalling the Onix one last time. The judge gave a short nod, signalling for Grant to send in his next Pokemon.

"Let's see how you deal with this Pokemon," Grant said with a smirk, throwing a Pokeball up into the air.

"Take notes Ashy- you'll be facing this same species of Pokemon tomorrow," Yveltal whispered.

A burst of white light started to take shape in the center of the battlefield, a small Pokemon materializing. Though small, the Pokemon looked quite fierce. It had a pair of large, rocky legs that suggested it was fast for a rock type. It snapped its thick jaws together, glaring at the Frogadier across the field. It ruffled the feathers that lined the back of its neck, letting out a roar.

"Tyrunt," Ash muttered, recognizing the fossil Pokemon.

"A dragon type?" Serena cried, and her confidence had seemed to fade somewhat.

Grant grinned, "Yes, a typing with a resistance to many different elements. Your water type moves won't be quite as effective anymore."

Serena gritted her teeth, "Doesn't matter- you'll still take neutral damage. Jet- Water Pulse!"

The water type sped forward, a sphere of water forming in his hands. Grant snapped his fingers, "Use Bite."

The Tyrunt's teeth began surrounded in a dark energy, and he ran forward to meet the Frogadier. The Water Pulse was launched, hitting him in the chest. The move didn't faze him a bit, and he sank his teeth right into the belly of the Frogadier.

Jet let out a scream of pain as the teeth broke through his thin skin, blood starting to pool around the punctures. The Tyrunt whipped his head back and forth, releasing the Frogadier mid swing. He was sent flying across the battlefield, crashing into one of the rocks. The water type crumbled, his webbed hands clutching his stomach.

"Straight into a Stomp," Grant ordered, and the Tyrunt stormed forward towards the injured Frogadier.

"Jet, return!" Serena cried, aiming her Pokeball at the Pokemon. The Frogadier was recalled at the last possible moment- the Tyrunt's clawed feet barely missing him. Serena stared down at the Pokeball in her hand, face expressionless. She slipped his Pokeball away, hesitating. Finally, after a moment of thought, she pulled out another Pokeball, gulping.

"Prepare Stomp once more," Grant ordered, and Serena released her Pokemon.

"Char?" The Charmeleon blinked as he was released, a pair of green eyes blinking as he raised his head. He barely had time to look around before the Tyrunt leapt up, stomping down on the Charmeleon, who let out a cry of pain.

Ash's eyes widened at the sight of a fire type in the rock gym. He may had not always been one to care for types- but when the Pokemon's life was on the line that was another matter.

"...A Charmeleon?" Grant said, sounding surprised, "Here I thought you'd be battling smarter than this, after all you are the daughter of-"

"Charlie, use Dragon Rage!" Serena snapped, an edge of anger entering her voice. The Charmeleon flinched, but opened up his jaws. A mass of blue and purple energy was forming, and the Tyrunt shifted nervously. Charlie released the orb of draconic energy, which slammed into the Tyrunt.

"I see," Grant muttered, smiling, "A good choice considering you're only on your second gym. Dragon Rage, a strange attack, always maintaining the same power no matter what power level your Pokemon is at. For a weaker and younger Pokemon it can be quite a powerful move, while to a veteran Pokemon it is like a mere Tackle. In our case I can see it as quite the reliable move for this match," He placed a hand on his hip, "Still- I maintain the type advantage. Tyrunt- Rock Tomb now!"

The battle snapped back into action, the Tyrunt forming the super effective move. Ash was still unable to turn his head away from the match, Yveltal's cold hands still digging into his hair. Ash could only watch as the two raptor-like Pokemon battled, releasing their attacks and attempting to avoid the ones sent their way. It didn't take an expert to notice a difference in the way the two Pokemon battled however.

The Tyrunt radiated confidence, striking again and again without hesitation, pressing adamantly as he fought on. The Charmeleon however was clearly much more skittish, scampering back to avoid attacks at the last second, staying as far away from the Tyrunt as he could. Serena ordered a Metal Claw, and you could see the whole Pokemon's form shaking as he was forced in close to fight, the metal talons not sinking as deep into the Tyrunt as one would expect.

"A timid Charmeleon," Grant noted as his Tyrunt sunk a Bite into Charlie's arm, "Not the best temperament for relying on for close ranged fighting."

"Yes," Serena agreed, glancing over her Pokemon. Despite the calmness in her voice, you could hear the struggle in her voice from the battle. Her Charmeleon was limping back, blood coating his arms and upper body from the many Bites he had taken. Due to Tyrunt's Strong Jaw ability his biting-based attacks had done a lot more damage. His legs were covered in bruises from the Rock Tombs, slowing down the speedy fire type as he attempted to keep dodging, "I was hoping to rely on his speed, but that's clearly not getting us anywhere."

The Charmeleon lowered his head, trembling as several drops of blood rolled down his scales.

"Use Bite!" Grant called, and Tyrunt began running forward. The Charmeleon attempted to dodge, but his legs were too battered to speed away. The Tyrunt sank his fangs into Charlie's shoulder, tearing away a hunk of flesh and swallowing. The Charmeleon's wail filled the air, stumbling to the ground. Ash couldn't turn away, forced to stare into the exposed muscles and blood," One more time!"

"Dragon Rage now!" Serena snapped, and somehow Charlie managed to release the dragon type move through his pain, forcing the Tyrunt to turn away. Charlie laid whimpering on the ground, his blood pooling around him. Yveltal sat forward, finally taking his hand off of Ash- who still couldn't look away.

"Ah, yes," He muttered, "It's a shame you can't see it, but I can simply tell when a spirit is about to be freed from its fleshy confinement. A wonderful time... Though the Tyrunt doesn't dare show a weakness, another Dragon Rage will certainly take it down... The next move will decide it all..."

Ash said nothing, not trusting his voice.

"I want to heal!" Serena called, her voice cutting through the tension of the battle. Ash felt some part of him relaxing. Though potions only temporarily sealed the wounds and numbed the pain- it would give Charlie a chance to survive. To keep fighting and hopefully make it to the Pokemon Center.

The Charmeleon whipped his gaze towards Serena, eyes wide with awe. He let out a grateful whimper, blood still pouring from his shoulder.

The judge raised for his hand, "The challenger has decided to use her only healing option for the match."

Grant narrowed his eyes, "You do realize that I get a free attack if you do heal, right?"

Serena had pulled a super potion out of her bag, "I am well aware of that," She said, "Some sacrifices have to be made to win battles though."

There was a wicked grin of Yveltal's face.

Serena then pulled out a Pokeball, releasing her Frogadier. The Charmeleon stared at his trainer with wide eyes as she leaned down to spray the potion on the bleeding frog's stomach- leaving him exposed on the battlefield.

Tyrunt's eyes gleamed, and Grant studied Serena, "Tyrunt, end the battle with a Bite."

The Tyrunt raced forward, teeth gleaming, and he sank his fangs into the Charmeleon's throat.

A strangled cry was caught in Ash's mouth, unable to escape him as he stared down at the battlefield in horror- the Tyrunt tearing out the Charmeleon's throat. Kindle stared down in sorrow as the judge declared him unable to battle- the Tyrunt still viciously tearing at the Charmeleon's body. Kindle's face remained placid however, knowing all too the price of battle. Next to Ash, Yveltal was chuckling.

"...A sacrificial play..." Grant muttered, staring at Charlie's dead body as his Tyrunt backed away, blood running down its face, "You usually don't see those tactics except for on a professional level... You truly are your father's daughter."

Serena pulled out a Pokeball, recalling Charlie back with the death beam, and she sighed.

"That Charmeleon was gifted to me- reject starters from Kanto. He was never meant to battle long," She crossed her arms, "I was foolish- I thought that Jet could handle the whole gym on his own. My only true backup was my Espurr, Amanda- and there was no way she could take a Bite attack from your Tyrunt. That left me with a Charmeleon, Fletchinder, and a untrained Absol. I knew that Charlie would not remain on my team much longer with Fletchinder proving to be the much stronger fire type- so I decided to use what I could of Charlie for this battle."

"And now your powerful Frogadier is ready to go head to head with my weakened Tyrunt," Grant finished, watching Serena with approval, "Perhaps you were over confident- but you have shown that it is not misplaced. You have battled well. I do not expect to win, but I will fight to the end. Tyrunt- prepare a Rock Tomb!"

"Jet, get in there and finish this battle with a Water Pulse!" Serena snapped.

"Just like a pawn in a game of chess..." Yveltal muttered, "All she was waiting for was a chance to let him die."

Ash was quivering with anger, tears rolling down his face. Whatever Yveltal had done to him was still in full power- preventing Ash from looking away. It didn't matter however- his anger was consuming him. His blood roared in his ears, his mind no longer focused on the battle playing out below.

It wasn't until a final Water Pulse landed its mark that Ash was able to snap himself back in focus- just in time to watch Grant recall his dead Tyrunt. A Pokemon that had battled so fiercely, clearly enjoying every moment of it, had still fallen. Grant crossed the battlefield, Serena's newest gym badge clutched in his hand, and Yveltal's spell finally wore off- Ash could at last turn away from the battlefield. He buried his face into his hands, shaking. Kindle laid a paw on his shoulder, but no tears fell from his face.

Forcing Pokemon to fight to the death was one thing.

Forcing them to die was another.

Yveltal stood up, grinning down at Ash, blue eyes glowing, "I hope you enjoyed our little deal, Ash," He whispered tauntingly, "Was it worth it?"

Yveltal didn't wait for Ash to reply, simply turning into a burst of dark energy. Kindle wrapped Ash in a tight hug, glaring at Yveltal's Dark Aura as he hovered there for a moment, before the mass of energy darted away, leaving them alone up in the stands. Ash then burst down sobbing, suddenly returning Kindle's hug.

"Please..." He whispered, "I don't want battle again, please..."

Kindle blinked, tears stinging her own eyes as she heard the helplessness in Ash's voice. She patted his back, not sure of what else to do. Death was simply apart of her world, but the longer she spent with Ash, the more she realized just how much it hurt.

After a minute Ash managed to pull himself away, taking in ragged breaths. His eyes were red from crying, but no more tears fell. Clutched in his hands was the small paper Yveltal had given him earlier, and he looked down at it. He trembled as he read the time his battle was scheduled at- the late afternoon, tomorrow. He gritted his teeth, knowing that Yveltal had done this on purpose- so he would spend the whole day tomorrow dreading for his battle to approach.

"Hey Ash."

Ash froze as he heard Serena's voice, and he turned to see her entering the stands. She had a smile on her face, her gym badge clutched in her hands. Kindle tensed nervously next to Ash as she heard him take in a sharp breath. Serena's gray eyes looked down at Ash.

"I saw you watching while I was battling," She said, "I just wanted to thank you for coming-"

Ash stood up, glaring at Serena in pure hatred, and she fell silent. Ash's brown eyes were cold- ice cold with a dark rage. His was shaking, mouth opening as he struggle to speak through his anger.

"Burn in hell," He snarled quietly, then he stormed passed her. Kindle let out a startled yip, scrambling to catch up with her trainer as he charged out of the gym.


	18. Chapter 18 - Day Eleven

**I have no excuses...**

 **I'm sorry for not uploading sooner...**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Day Eleven**

 _Are you sure you're ready for this duel?_ Mulan asked, hovering next to Ash as he stood outside the Cyllage Gym. The boy was trembling, seemingly unable to bring himself to enter the gym. Kindle looked up at him, but Ash didn't respond. The Honedge next to him rolled her single eye, nudging him with her hilt.

"N-no..." Ash whispered. "I'm not ready for this," He bitterly looked away. "B-but I don't get a choice, do I?"

 _War is not about being physically prepared._ Mulan said. _Rather mentally. Even the strongest solider can succumb to his emotions, while the weakest can have the heart to keep fighting as allies fall around them._ The Honedge darted in front of him. _As the leader your soldiers will depend on you! If one falls you must keep your head clear– or else the others will fall right after._

"I c-couldn't–"

 _If one falls you must keep fighting!_ Mulan insisted. _Or else you are handing us all a death sentence! Do you understand?_

Ash took in a deep breath, stuffing his shaking hands into his pockets. "I– I do understand. If I let my panic c-control me... then I am truly sending you to your deaths. I got this– I promise you I won't let any of you d-die."

Thoughts of doubt crept back into his mind– his strongest batters were both weak to rock types. And even if his team did win, he was still killing other Pokemon to win the fight. No matter what he did, Pokemon were going to die. His Pokemon were still at risk–

 _Don't make promises you can't keep._ Mulan said coolly, and she drifted towards the door. _Now come– in order to win a duel we must be there to fight in it!_

Ash closed his eyes, breathing slowly– and then he entered the gym.

Kindle put her paw in Ash's hand, giving him a small smile. While the action didn't provide any comfort, he appreciated her trying– but nothing could calm him for what was coming. He had thought his first gym battle here had been horrible, but this time around it was even worse. He knew what was coming, he fully understood what was at stake now. He didn't have as strong of a type advantage this time around, these Pokemon were going to be stronger, his team hadn't gotten as much training as he'd like–

"Ash Ketchum?" The woman at the front desk snapped him out of his thoughts. Ash stiffened up, nodding slowly. She gave him a sharp glare, quickly looking over the three Pokemon with him: Mulan, who was hovering by his shoulder; Kindle, who was still holding his hand; and Erica, whom was fast asleep in Kindle's arm.

"Y-yes?" Ash managed to stutter out. The woman snorted, typing something into her computer. Unlike the secretary in the last gym, this one didn't didn't yell at him to put his Pokemon into Pokeballs. This was probably for the best– since he didn't have one for Erica.

"Your gym battle starts in one minute, you better get out there," She snapped, not looking up from her computer. "Through the red double doors– and don't cut it close next time."

"I– I w-won't–" Ash stuttered, shuffling towards the doors. The red doors seemed to glare down at him as he approached them, the bright red reminding him of blood. He shuddered at the thought, shakily reaching for the handle, before pulling back. An impatient hum filled his mind– Mulan clearly wanting him to go in.

When he made no effort to enter, Kindle let go of his hand, and opened one of the doors for him. He took in a shaky breath, and forced himself to take a step forward. Kindle stayed right by his side, shifting Erica.

The battlefield was spread out before them– a rough and rocky terrain, jagged boulders scattered across the arena. There was no signs of any previous battles, or that anyone had ever fallen here. Ash closed his eyes, trying to block out the images of Serena's Pokemon battle from yesterday– her Charmeleon's throat being torn out on this same field.

"Welcome to the Cyllage Gym," A strong voice said, snapping Ash out of his thoughts. Ash raised his head, finding Grant, the gym leader, standing on the other side of the battlefield. "I was wondering when you would show, you sure cut it down to the wire, huh?"

Ash shrugged, shifting. "S-sorry."

Grant glanced over Ash, his eyes quickly turning to the Pokemon accompanying him. Ash knew it was strange in this world to have Pokemon with you outside of battles, but that didn't stop him from shifting uncomfortably at the attention. Trying to master his emotions, Ash dragged himself forward, standing on his side of the battlefield. Kindle stood next to him, while Mulan was hovering impatiently above him.

"Interesting... I have a feeling that our battle will turn out to be worth the wait," Grant said with a sly smile, one that Ash wasn't sure what to make of. He turned towards the battle judge, who was waiting on the sidelines. "Let's get this battle going."

"Yes, let's get started!" The battle judge said happily, and Kindle glanced towards him. "The official match between gym leader Grant and Ash Ketchum, will now begin! This will be a two-on-two battle, substitutions allowed! Forfeiting is not allowed, and the battle will be over when one side's Pokemon are dead! One healing item is allowed per battle, however the opponent gets a free attack if healing is used. The challenger will get the first move– now choose your Pokemon."

Grant pulled out a Pokeball as the judge finished rambling off the rules, expanding it in his hand. He looked up at Ash, clearly waiting for him to do the same thing. Ash took in a shaky breath, trying to keep his mind clear. Yveltal had warned him yesterday that he would be facing a Tyrunt in this match– so he assumed that he wouldn't be fighting an Onix then. Ash was also assuming that Tyrunt would be the second Pokemon in this match as well– and with a powerful dark type move at its disposal he didn't want to risk Mulan against it.

Mulan and Scape would be his two Pokemon for this match– Kindle and Aura he didn't want to risk in a rock type gym. Mulan may not have any steel type moves at the moment, but she could at least resist their attacks. Scape would be his best option if he wanted type advantage, but if he was going save her for the dragon type Tyrunt, then that might not be so...

"Mulan, you're up first," Ash said, forcing his voice to be calm. He closed his eyes as she drifted out onto the battlefield, and he felt Kindle lay a paw on his arm. This was a deathmatch– but he couldn't focus on that. He must treat this like any other gym battle he's been in, come up with a good counter for whatever was thrown at him– and win.

"Amaura, battle time," Grant said, throwing his Pokeball up into the air. Ash watched in surprise as the icy fossil Pokemon took shape on the field, stretching his long neck as he was released. Ash found himself very glad that he hadn't sent out Scape yet, not wanting to even think how a battle with an ice type would have turned out.

"Battle, begin!" The battle judge cried. It took Ash a moment to remember that he had the first move, and he gulped.

"Mulan, s-start off with a Swords Dance," He ordered. Mulan's single eye gleamed happily, and she began to glow red, the energy raising her attack.

"Amaura, stop it with a Thunder Wave!" Grant snapped, and the Amaura raised his head back. The sails on its head gleamed yellow, and it released a ring of electricity at Mulan as she used Swords Dance. Ash heard a faint grunt in his mind as Mulan was hit, her body crackling with static sparks.

While doing no damage, the move had paralyzed her. While speed wasn't much of a problem, since Mulan wasn't the fastest Pokemon in the first place, there was a chance that the paralysis could overwhelm and stop her completely, leaving her open for attack.

"Use Shadow Claw!" Ash cried, originally he was planning on having Mulan go for another Swords Dance, but it wasn't worth the risk to wait. Mulan pulled herself out of her sheath, blade becoming draped with a shadowy energy. Mulan raised her blade as she charged towards the Amaura, slashing down at the Pokemon.

The ancient Pokemon let out a high pitched cry as he was hit, Mulan's attack hitting him in the side. The metallic blade had cut through his icy hide, blood running down from the slash. Ash recoiled at the sight, stomach twisting.

 _Focus._ Mulan's voice echoed in his head. He closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Take Down," Grant snapped, and Ash's eyes blinked open in surprise. Grant knew that Mulan was a ghost type– right? Take Down would have no effect on her.

"Use Swords Dance again!" Ash called to the Honedge, wanting to seize the opportunity to get her attack higher. The more power she had, the quicker she could end this battle. Mulan sheathed her sword once more, starting to glow red as the Amaura came charging straight at her, surrounded in an icy energy.

Ash's eyes widened in surprise as the Amaura slammed into Mulan, knocking her to the earth. The Swords Dance was cut short, the Take Down dealing its damage to Mulan. The Honedge let out a hiss of pain, electricity crackling around her.

"Th-that– that shouldn't have affected her–" Ash stuttered, and Grant smirked.

"Amaura's ability is one called Refrigerate– not only does it turn normal type moves into ice ones, allowing them to hit your ghost there– but it also gives them a nice boost." Grant waved a hand at his Amaura. "Aurora Beam while it's under you," He ordered. "You Honedge may resist ice moves, but defense cannot win you every battle."

The Amaura, who was still pinning Mulan down, opened his mouth. A rainbow colored beam formed in front of him, and he released it straight down at Mulan. Ice began to form along Mulan's sheath.

"Shadow Sn-sneak," Ash cried, and Mulan's whole body turned into a mass of shadowy energy, sinking into the floor. Amaura backed away uncertainly, his side still bleeding. Ash could make out a shadow slinking across the floor, slipping up onto one of the boulders on the battlefield. Amaura looked back toward Grant, clearly looking for instructions on what to do next.

Mulan sprang out of the shadow, taking on a solid form once more, slashing down on the Amaura while his back was turned. Mulan's blade collided with one of the crystal's on his body, shattering the gem. Amaura stumbled, but didn't cry out this time. It was breathing heavily, still bleeding freely from his first slash. While Shadow Sneak allowed Mulan to attack before they could defend, Shadow Claw was clearly the stronger of the two moves.

"Take Down again!" Grant ordered, and Amaura charged straight for Mulan. Ash's eyes narrowed– this Amaura was clearly not to meant last long in battle. Take Down was only hurting himself with the recoil, and his defensive abilities were clearly lacking. As a rock and ice type Ash could only imagine how many weaknesses were working against the poor Pokemon.

"Get away with Shadow Sneak!" Ash quickly ordered, and Mulan sank into the ground, her shadowy form darting away. Amaura pulled out of the failed Take Down, wincing as the recoil washed over him.

This Amaura must be meant to be taken down quickly– just like the Onix had been. They were Pokemon with lots of weaknesses, and had moves like Thunder Wave and Dragon Breath. They were meant to paralyze the opponent, and weaken it as much as possible. Tyrunt was the only true threat here– the first Pokemon Grant sent out was only meant to weaken the challenger's team for Tyrunt to finish off. Grant was making no defensive efforts, no attempts to dodge.

This Amaura was being sacrificed off just as much as Serena's Charmeleon had.

"Strike with a Shadow Claw when you get the chance," Ash said, heart racing. The sooner he took it out, the better. The sooner it was down, the better... He had to win to keep his Pokemon alive, it was either his Pokemon or the Amaura...

 _Yes sir!_ Mulan's voice echoed in his mind, speeding out of the Shadow Sneak. She retook her solid form, appearing behind the Amaura, blade draped in a dark energy. The fossil Pokemon quickly turned, but even paralyzed, Mulan still struck first.

Her Shadow Claw pierced the Amaura right in the chest as he turned, a loud cry filling the air. Blood pool around where the blade had stabbed into him, the Amaura shrieking in pain. Mulan quickly withdrew her blade, and the Amaura fell to one knee. Ash felt dizzy, but some part of him couldn't turn away as he watched the Amaura collapse.

Mulan hovered above him for a minute, shaking as the paralysis took hold. Ash could tell she wanted to deliver the final blow, but the electricity was crackling around her, and she couldn't move. The Amaura was still crying out, making not attempts to stand. Ash's stomach churned, Amaura's red blood coating his light blue body.

This wasn't right... this wasn't right...

"Aurora Beam," Grant said, leaning up against one of the boulders. Even though he was clearly fatally wounded, the Amaura still raised his long neck, forming another attack.

"Shadow Claw!" Ash cried out– he couldn't let Mulan take another hit. She slowly raised her sword, trying to break through the paralysis. Her eye narrowed, and the electricity around her started to fade, and suddenly she was slashing down at full speed. Her blade struck the Amaura's throat, his cries dying down as it was slashed open. Ash watched as the the Aurora Beam faded, the ice type's long neck sagging towards the ground.

His head landed in a pool of his own blood, whole body going limp. Mulan's sword-body was trembling, having used a huge burst of energy to break through the paralysis. A smile broke over the battle judge's face as he leaned forward to take a look at the Amaura. The Pokemon's eyes were still open, glossy as he gazed out at nothing.

Crimson drops ran down Mulan's blade as she sheathed her sword, hovering in the air silently. Ash could vaguely sense her presence in his mind, but she said nothing. His heart hammered as he stared at the dead Amaura, the scent of blood filling the air. The battle judge seemed to take his time, while Ash couldn't seem to pull his gaze away from the dead Pokemon. Each second felt like a lifetime, silence filling the gym until the battle judge finally raised his hand up.

"Grant's Amaura is unable to battle. Mulan wins this first round," The judge declared, while Grant pulled out a Pokeball, a black return beam hitting the Amaura. The dead Pokemon was drawn within the Pokeball, his blood lingering on the field. The battle judge turned towards Ash, who stiffened up as a pair of bright blue eyes met his. "You may substitute Pokemon now."

Ash was as still as a statue, heart racing, tears running down his face. He turned away, hand going down to his belt.

"Mulan, return," Ash said quietly, aiming her Pokeball at her. The Honedge's eye widened, but couldn't dodge the return beam due to her paralysis. The ghost type was forced within the Pokeball, leaving the battlefield empty. He reattached her Pokeball to his belt, pulling off a Great ball.

Ash wiped away his few tears, telling himself to focus. It wasn't working however– the crushing weight of the Amaura's death baring down on him. He had killed a Pokemon– it was dead because of the orders he had given. He shakily held out Scape's Great ball, his thumb hovering over the release button.

He still had two Pokemon left, he could do this... right? Was he really about to send Scape out to her possible death? Mulan was technically already dead, and centuries old... But Scape was so young, and had already suffered thanks to Yveltal when he had taken control of her...

"Scape, you're up," Ash said, his tone much more steady than what he was feeling. A white burst of energy exited the Pokeball, solidifying into a familiar Skiddo. Scape tossed her head as she was released, taking up a battle position.

Ash closed his eyes for a moment– yesterday during training she had agreed to battle today. She knew the risk, and she knew what was coming. She may have been a prey-based Pokemon, but she had spent time in the wild. She clearly had battled before, she could handle this, and so could he. He had to keep his head clear if he was going to go through with this, even if it meant the other Pokemon would have to fall.

It was either the gym Pokemon, or his own.

Ash opened his eyes just as the Tyrunt was sent out.

If he hadn't seen the Tyrunt in Serena's battle die yesterday, Ash would have thought that this was the same one. This rock type had the same sharp gleam in his eyes, his muscles tensing as he took in his opponent. There was no fear in the Pokemon's eye, and one powerful leg pawed at the ground as it prepared to battle. Ash gritted his teeth– he had sent a goat out to fight a raptor.

"Tyrunt, Bite," Grant ordered.

"Scape, dodge!" Ash called, and the grass type threw herself to the side as the Tyrunt came charging at her. His jaws snapped at empty air as he ran past her, the rock type quickly turning. The Tyrunt let out a hiss as he turned to face Scape again, spit flying from his mouth. Ash swallowed, trying to think.

In this world it seemed like people's strategies were just attack and attack... he could do better than that.

"Use Leech Seed!" Ash cried, and Scape closed her eyes. A small seed formed on the mass of leaves on her chest. Scape seized the small seed in her mouth, charging forward. The Tyrunt eyed her warily, and Scape spat the seed towards him. The small shell on it burst as it hit his rocky armor, root growing out from the seed. The Tyrunt stumbled, the roots quickly taking hold to him. While they didn't hinder his movement, he flinched as they started to glow, sapping at his health.

"Skid," Scape craned her neck up as she glowed as well, receiving some of his strength.

"Now Razor Leaf!" Ash ordered. She spun about, releasing a flurry of sharp leaves at the Tyrunt. He cringed as he was hit, several chips flying from his scales. He shrugged this off, simply lowering himself into a charging position.

"Stomp."

Grant's orders always seemed simple, no enthusiasm in his tone, no worry. As if the fight for life below meant nothing to him. Tyrunt sprang up into the air, claws extended as he aimed straight for Scape's head.

"Razor Leaf as it comes down!" Ash cried, and Scape fired her leaves straight up at him. Due to the momentum of Tyrunt falling, the Razor Leaf struck with even more force, breaking the skin. Ash barely had time to flinch at the sight of blood before Tyrunt pulled off his Stomp, claws digging into Scape's shoulders.

" _Do!"_ Scape screamed, blood spreading across her leaves. She stumbled, but due to a lack of balance Tyrunt fell off, and she managed to stay standing. He quickly leapt back to his feet, snarling. Ash stared at his Pokemon, stomach twisting. He could have had her dodge, why did he go for the attack...?

"Bite."

Tyrunt dove forward, his jaws sinking into Scape's leg. With a single sweep of his powerful head he whipped the Skiddo up into the air, sending her flying across the field. She crashed into one of the protruding boulders on the battlefield, where the goat Pokemon collapsed in a heap on the rocky ground. She shakily rose to her feet, blood running down one of her front legs, but she put her weight on it.

She glowed slightly as the Leech Seed sapped some of Tyrunt's health, and the blood flowing from her didn't seem quite as strong. Ash's heart thumped– his fear of her getting hurt was only letting her take more damage. He needed to focus!

"Bite again," Grant ordered with a lazy snap, clearly not taking the match seriously. Tyrunt raced forward, teeth draped in a dark aura.

"Dodge Scape!" Ash quickly ordered, mind racing to think of a counter attack. Razor Leaf wasn't bad, but due to Tyrunt's dragon typing it wasn't super effective. Scape stumbled out of the way, her steps slightly quicker as she once more gained some energy from Leech Seed. Perhaps he could keep on dodging until Leech Seed took it out...?

No! Who knew how long that would take– he wouldn't allow a slow death for any Pokemon! Besides, Grant was a gym leader, he'd eventually counter constant dodging. Leech Seed might not even kill, it probably only wore Pokemon down. Ash gritted his teeth, trying to think. He couldn't ignore abilities, the Amaura had taught him that... Strong Jaw would make Tyrunt's Bite ridiculously strong...

"Bite once more," Grant said, voice hardening. The Tyrunt raced forward with a bit more vigor, clearly not about to let Scape dodge again easily.

Ash's eyes lit up for a moment. "Scape, Vine Whip!"

The Skiddo looked startled, to say the least. Ever since mastering Razor Leaf Ash hadn't bothered using Vine Whip, knowing that raw power was much more effective in this world, but he knew that Scape still had to know it. Pokemon just didn't randomly forget moves. Scape lowered her head uncertainly, and two long vines grew from out of her shoulders.

"Do...?" She whimpered, and Ash tried his hardest to ignore the blood on her.

"Muzzle him!" Ash snapped, his mind flashing back to the Silver Conference in Johto, where his Bayleef had used the same strategy. Scape's eyes lit up like Ash's, realization of what he was doing coming over her. Grant and Tyrunt looked startled as the vines zipped forward, binding the Tyrunt's jaws shut, making his Bite null.

"Ra..." Tyrunt stumbled back, his voice slightly muffled as the vines wrapped tighter around his jaws.

"Scape, give them a Bulldoze," Ash ordered, smirking slightly. He had nearly forgotten that the ground type move Scape had learned in training would be super effective on Tyrunt– he had been too focused on the fact that her grass moves wouldn't be.

Despite her injured leg, Scape reared up onto her hind legs, her hoofs glowing as she slammed them into the ground. Shockwaves were sent out from where her hooves had made contact, cracks spreading out across the battlefield as they raced towards the Tyrunt.

The Tyrunt writhed in Scape's grasp as the attack hit him, the whole earth shaking below him. The energy seemed to race up into him, his body violently shaking as he tried to keep his balance. Scape released her Vine Whip, the Bulldoze so jarring that she didn't want to remain in contact with him. Tyrunt stumbled forward, crashing to the ground as the Bulldoze ended. He closed his eyes in pain, and Ash noticed some blood running down from his mouth.

Ash shivered as he remembered what Yveltal had told him about water-based moves in this world, how often the effects of its corrosiveness were often internal. Was the same true for moves like this? While on the outside there was barely a mark, but the true damage was within?

"Runt..." Tyrunt hissed, pushing himself back to his feet. He ran a tongue across his teeth, wiping away any visible blood. He clearly was pained, but still ready to fight.

"Slow them down with Rock Tomb!" Grant growled, a flash of nervousness in his eyes as he realized just how hard a blow his Tyrunt had taken. Glowing white orbs surrounded the dragon, which solidified into three rocks. The Tyrunt launched the attack, the stones striking Scape in the legs.

She stumbled back, bruises forming on her slender legs. The Skiddo was clearly in pain with each step, her movements not quite as swift as before. The Tyrunt wasn't moving as quickly either, still shaken up from the Bulldoze. Scape glowed for a moment, once more healing slightly from the Leech Seed.

"Razor Leaf!" Ash ordered.

"Charge through and strike with Bite!" Grant countered, and the Tyrunt ran straight into the Razor Leaf, fangs glowing in a dark light. He bit into Scape's side, and the Skiddo let out a scream of pain. She cringed at the force of the attack, allowing Tyrunt to sink another Bite into her back hip before Ash could give a command.

"D-do..." Scape limped back, shivering. She was dragging her back leg, blood pooling down her fur. Tyrunt was bleeding as well, the Razor Leaf having hit him dead on, but Ash knew it wouldn't be enough. The wounds Scape was receiving from the Bites were gaping, while the Razor Leaves only left cuts– Scape would bleed out long before Tyrunt ever would.

Healing would only temporarily seal the wound, and would leave her open to another attack. He couldn't switch to Mulan either– Ash knew she couldn't take a Bite at her current health. Ash took in a shaking breath, mind racing.

"D-dodge!" Ash cried as Tyrunt came forward with another Bite. He needed time to think... he needed to think... He didn't know how quickly Bulldoze could take it down, and Razor Leaf were only little cuts... Scape was healing a little bit due to the Leech Seed, but he just knew it wouldn't be enough...

He needed to find a way to end this quickly.

Scape stumbled out of the way of the Bite, looking back at Ash. In his first gym battle he had just ordered attacks until they had dealt a finishing blow, but that wouldn't work here. He knew what he needed to do, but he didn't want to think that way...

He needed to find a way to kill the Tyrunt _now._

"Stomp!" Grant shouted. "Aim for it's head!" Tyrunt jumped up into the air, which luckily made it easier to dodge since it couldn't change direction mid air.

"Dodge, then use Bulldoze as soon as he lands!" Ash called, heart racing as he scanned the Tyrunt. Scape winced as she stumbled out of the way, but she moved too slowly to properly pull off a Bulldoze in time. The Tyrunt ran forward again, knocking her to the side with his head. Scape was thrown down to the ground, landing on her side.

"Bite!" Tyrunt bore down on Scape, his gleaming teeth aimed for her throat. Blood rolled down his cuts as he stomped forward. Scape's eyes widened, and without waiting for an order she lashed out with a Vine Whip, muzzling him once more. He struggled against her, while she struggled to her feet.

Ash stared at the Tyrunt's cuts, his thrashing was only making him bleed more... it wouldn't be enough now, but if he could find away to make him bleed further...

But that would be–

No. It was either _his_ Pokemon or the gym's– he couldn't let himself care for both.

"Scape– fire as many Razor Leaves as you can!" Ash screamed at her, closing his eyes. This was different, it felt so much different.

Struggling to stay balanced with the lashing Tyrunt in her vines, Scape found herself fumbling as she attempted to pull off the attack. Gritting her teeth she whipped her Vine Whip to the side, releasing the Tyrunt in a single, fluid motion. He was sent stumbling from the force, and he crashed into one of the boulders. He let out a whimper of pain, dizzily stepping around the field.

"Do!" Scape cried, releasing a flurry of Razor Leaves at him. The sharp leaves slowly chipped away at his rocky scales, and widening the cuts onto him. She prepared another round of Razor Leaves.

Blood pooled down his brown scales. The Tyrunt let out a frustrated snarl, pawing at the ground. Grant studied the battle, his Tyrunt being hit by yet another round Razor Leaves in the process. His lips twisted, and he snapped his fingers.

"Rock Tomb, keep your distance," Grant said. Tyrunt raced away, several orbs floating around him. Scape was still favoring one of her legs, but she turned so Tyrunt was still in her sight. A third Razor Leaf was released, sending the Tyrunt stumbling as he fired the Rock Tomb. The rocks crashed to the left of Scape, missing her only by a few feet.

Scape glowed faintly as the Leech Seed sapped away the Tyrunt's health. She moved a bit faster, but the energy she was receiving was not enough to fully heal the damage she had already taken. The two Pokemon glared at each other for a moment, blood running down both of them. They slowly circled each other, waiting for their trainers to give them an order.

A fight to the death, but yet they still accepted commands... putting trust into the trainer that was willing to put their life on the line...

It made Ash sick.

"One more Razor Leaf, Scape," Ash said quietly, wondering if this would even work. The cuts on the Tyrunt had been widened, but rock types were naturally hardy...

"Skid!" Scape called, releasing a final flurry of Razor Leaves towards the Tyrunt. The attack hit him dead on, the Tyrunt stumbling. He let out a hiss, blood running down the gashes on him.

"Bite!" Grant called, and the Tyrunt let out a roar. He charged forward with a rush of energy, teeth outlined in the dark energy of a Bite.

"Bulldoze!" Ash cried. "Give it everything you got!"

Because if this didn't work, then there was no way he could defeat this Tyrunt.

Scape heard the desperation in Ash's voice, and she reared up, ignoring the pain in her back legs. Her hooves started to glow, and she slammed them into the ground as the Tyrunt came charging at her. The Bulldoze was released, the powerful shockwaves rushing away from the Skiddo.

The Tyrunt let out a painful roar as the ground type move hit him, the whole battlefield shaking. The tremors struck Tyrunt hard, his whole body violently being shook from the force of the attack. He fell to the ground, the attack continuing. Blood poured from the slashes from the Razor Leaves, the liquid pooling onto the ground. Ash forced himself to turn away, the Bulldoze hitting just as he thought it would.

The Tyrunt would have been able to take Scape down long before the Razor Leaves ever would, but with the gashes formed from the Razor Leaves, the Bulldoze would force the blood to come pooling out of him. Ash hoped the Bulldoze was enough to cause him to bleed out.

"Brai..." Kindle placed her paw on Ash's hand, causing him to open his eyes.

The Tyrunt was lying on the field, coated in his own blood. Shivers ran through Ash as he watched it's chest rise and fall– it was still alive.

"Ty..." It growled, slowly dragging itself to its knees. It made a horrible gurgling sound, coughing up a mass of blood.

"...Bite..." Grant muttered, clenching his fists. Ash knew that he had turned the match to his favor– there was no way the Tyrunt could make a comeback from this. But still the battle went on, no matter what he had to make sure a final blow was given.

Ash shot a glare at the battle judge, then turned his focus to Scape.

"F-finish it with a Bulldoze," Ash ordered.

Scape reared up, slamming down onto the earth once more. The whole battlefield shook as the Bulldoze was released again, and the Tyrunt was forced to the earth once more, the shockwaves slamming into him. More blood pooled from his wounds, coating the quaking ground below.

The Skiddo stumbled as the shaking came to a halt, falling to her knees. She let out a pained bray, but she didn't have the energy to push herself back up. The Tyrunt laid still on the field, the roots of the Leech Seed still clinging to his bloody form.

Ash took in a shaky breath, forcing himself to blink back his tears. This had to be done, it was the only way to keep his Pokemon alive...

The Tyrunt didn't move.

"Do..." Scape sagged to the ground, eyes closed– but she was alive.

It was over... the battle was over...

The battle judge stepped forward, his bright blue eyes studying the fallen Tyrunt. While Ash had tried to ignore him the whole battle, it was hard to do so now as he watched the 'judge' gleefully exam the dead body. It was disgusting how happy he looked, how he nudged the dead Pokemon with his foot, a childlike fascination on his face.

Ash was sure the only thing that could make Yveltal more happy was if Ash's own Pokemon were lying dead on the field.

"Grant's Tyrunt is unable to battle!" Yveltal declared, still disguised as the battle judge.

"Congratulations," Grant said, voice even, though the look on his face showed that he was surprised at the outcome. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a gym badge. Ash stared at the gym leader as he crossed the field, stepping around his dead Tyrunt without a blink. Ash tensed as he approached, but forced himself not to step back. "Here's the official Cyllage City gym badge, proof that you have defeated me."

Ash didn't take the badge, rather he first held up a Great ball, recalling Scape so she wasn't lying out of the field suffering. He looked down at the sphere, before slipping it onto his belt. Then at long last he held out his hand, allowing the badge to be dropped into his palm. He looked down at the cliff badge now resting in his hand.

Had it been worth it?

"...Are you crying?" Grant asked, snorting. Ash blinked, realizing that there were tears falling down his face. He wasn't sobbing, tears simply rolling across his cheeks. Ash closed his eyes, not bothering to wipe them away.

"I... I suppose I am," Ash whispered, looking at Grant. "I just killed two Pokemon after all, but I suppose that you wouldn't understand."

There was a strange numbness running through him. He was sad for the deaths he had just witnessed, but he wasn't as shaken up as he had expected himself to be. His Pokemon had survived– they were still alive. He had succeeded in keeping them alive, he had won the battle. He was one more step closer to going home.

He was one step closer to freeing his Pokemon from this twisted gym challenged.

Ash gave Grant a dry smile. "But I suppose sacrifices have to be made sometimes, don't they? Thank you for the badge, and I hope I never see you again."

Ash then turned on his heel, swiftly making his way towards the exit of the gym, Kindle at his heels. She was watching him, amber eyes filled with uncertainty as she cradled the young Axew. Ash didn't look back– not wanting to speak to Yveltal or Grant, and most certainly not wanting to see the dead Tyrunt.

He needed to get Mulan and Scape to the Pokemon Center.

And then onwards to the next gym battle.


	19. Chapter 19 - Day Twelve

**New Year's Resolutions for Death Curse:**

 **1\. Steady character development for Ash – No more juggling between if he's handling the world or breaking down. I will have him steadily and consistently develop from here on out.**

 **2\. Steady story progression – No more lingering in places or on topics that aren't necessary for the story.**

 **3\. Steady updates – Random updates only affects the writing quality, while if I have more steady updates I'll be more familiar with the elements of the story.**

 **I want to make this story the best it can be, and I might be going back and editing some older chapters. Thank you everyone that has been here through the ups and downs of this fic, and I hope this new year will only bring progression for Death Curse!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **Day Twelve**

"You're interesting Ash... managing to both impress and disappoint me at the same time."

"Disappointed that I didn't lose a Pokemon?" Ash asked, his voice nearly a snarl. He didn't turn around as he lingered on the edge of Cyllage City– he had felt the chill of Yveltal's presence wash over him moments before– meaning the silky voice behind him was of no surprise.

"No, I'm impressed that you _didn't_ lose one," Yveltal replied, strolling forward so he was walking next to Ash. Brown eyes shifted, allowing to catch the smallest glimpse of the legendary's human form, before fixating his gaze on the flowery route that laid ahead. "I am simply disappointed to how you took to the battle... I wanted something more interesting."

Ash stiffened. "Then why don't you find someone else to entertain you then?"

Yveltal snapped his fingers, and Ash felt his muscles stiffen up, being forced to a stop against his will. Yveltal stepped in front of him, cupping a gloved hand under Ash's chin, forcing the teen to look into his empty blue eyes. The tips of Yveltal's fingers burned against Ash's skin– icy cold through the ends of his fingerless gloves. Knowing that he'd be unable to move with Yveltal's control over him Ash simply glared, thoughts churning in his mind.

"That is exactly what I am off to do," Yveltal said in a tone that Ash wasn't sure to make of. Annoyance? Chilling glee? It was low and soft, but in no way gentle. "I simply wanted to make it clear that you should move swiftly to the next gym– two cities and a cave over. If you're there by the time I come looking for you, then we'll have no issue. Take your time, and you'll find that they'll be another empty slot in your party."

Ash said nothing– jaw locked shut by Yveltal's powers.

Yveltal released Ash's chin, but he still remained unable to move. Yveltal's hand reached down to Ash's neck, tugging the small amulet out from under his shirt. He turned the black garnet over in his hand for a moment, a smirk spreading across his red and black lips.

"Don't worry, I'll still be keeping tabs on you– you're never out of my grasp," He let go of the amulet, and the moment it hit Ash's chest he was free from the spell. He stumbled back, in full control of his body once more.

Ash's gaze returned to the ground, swiftly tucking the amulet out of sight under his shirt once more. "I've come to realize that," Ash's eyes were burning as he looked up. "And don't bother– I'll be at the next gym."

Yveltal smiled. "Wonderful Ash– just what I wanted to hear. Now... why else did I come out here... ah yes– our bargain."

"What bargain?" Ash snapped– this 'game' was in no way a bargain.

"For watching Serena's gym battle of course– I promised three things," Yveltal held up a slender finger as he listed off each item: "Forgetting about your starter's uncalled for attack on me, ignoring the uncaptured Axew for the time being, and finally– a rare Pokemon."

Ash blinked, Serena's gym battle feeling so long ago. He racked his brains, realizing that it had only been two days before. His stomach tightened, everything was simply moving too slowly.

Ash felt his emotions rising up in him, the uncontrollable sorrow and guilt trying to take hold of him as it had in the gym battle yesterday. He gritted his teeth, shoving them to the back of his mind. Instead he focused on Yveltal– on his bitterness and rage towards the legendary– on the desire to get his Pokemon out of this so called 'game'. As long as he could keep the other emotions buried he could focus, and he could battle...

"I said I didn't want a rare Pokemon," Ash whispered, dimly recalling the conversation. "I don't want a prize for what you made me watch."

Yveltal grinned. "I know. Now, your 'friends' are at the Pokemon Center, and it is the annoying one that will have your new Pokemon. If you want your team to have a safe trip to Geosenge Town then you will want to go there first."

Ash took in his threat, but didn't reply. This only made Yveltal's grin widened– and then his human avatar became to dissolve. Within moments the smirking biker was gone, replaced with a churning mass of dark energy. Yveltal's Dark Aura whirled around Ash for a moment, the shadowy whisps only inches away from touching him.

Then he went skywards– rushing up into the air and twisting out of sight. Ash's posture remained tense, his gaze bitter, even with Yveltal now out of sight. He took in a deep breath, wanting nothing but to race out onto the route, but he knew better than to press Yveltal. He turned out towards the route however, cupping a hand over his mouth.

"Kindle, come on!" He called, having let the fire fox go out to explore the flowery fields. "We have something we need to pick up at the Center!"

"Brai!" A voice called back, and among the greenery of route ten he could make out the yellow figure rushing towards him. Ash relaxed slightly at the sight of his starter of this world, the Braixen holding her small Axew in her arms.

Kindle slowed as she approached Ash, her gaze uncertain as she studied him. He knelt down so he was closer to her level, and allowed the smallest smile to appear on his face, since that was all he could manage at the moment.

"Hey Kindle," He said softly.

The fire type brightened at this greeting, giving him a big smile. This only made Ash frown, a feeling tugging at his stomach. He forgot how much apart of this world Kindle was at times, and how much swifter she could move on from what they had just witnessed in the gym battle yesterday.

No. He couldn't dwell.

He couldn't lose control of himself.

Ash pushed himself to his knee, looking away from her. "Let's get going," Ash said in a monotone voice. "The sooner we can get to the Center the sooner we can leave this town."

Kindle's smile fell at this, and she shifted the Axew in her arms. Erica let out a yawn, her toothless maw wide open for all to see. She then pressed against Kindle's warm chest, sleep starting to overtake the young Pokemon. Ash's hands were stuffed into his pockets, glancing back to make sure Kindle was following him as they headed back into town.

The Pokemon Center wasn't hard to locate, even with Ash's unfamiliarity of the town. He picked out the bright red roof several streets down, passing several shops as he made his way towards the Pokemon Center. He ignored the flashy signs of a clothing store, and brushed by an overeager man attempting to coax people into a bike ship.

Kindle remained by his side the whole time, baring her teeth at anyone that stared at her and Erica. She had grown weary of the way humans seemed surprised about her walking about, and honestly she was fond of the fact that Ash didn't always keep her in a Pokeball.

"Hey! Ash! We were about to go looking for you!"

Ash raised his head as he heard Shauna's voice, her surge of cheeriness almost like a beacon in the darkness of this world. He didn't smile though, merely nodded in acknowledgement as she rushed up to him. He felt trapped in a strange tug-a-war– not wanting to let the sorrow of the gym battles reach him and make him lose control of himself– but at the same time not wanting to shove off the guilt as if it were nothing. So instead he lingered in this void of numbness, trying to make sense of himself.

"Hi," Ash said simply. "Are the others here?"

Shauna grinned. "Everyone except Trevor– he's out on route ten trying to catch Pokemon for the Pokedex," Her hand clasped down onto his wrist. "Come on! Tierno has a gift for us!"

Ash allowed her to guide him forward, weaving their way through the trainers the lingered in the Pokemon Center– either preparing or recovering from a gym battle, if Ash had to guess. Soon they were out of the main waiting room and into a small lobby– where PCs and video phones lined the wall for trainers' use in one corner– couches and a flatscreen tv in the other.

That's where Tierno and Serena were waiting for them, the two of them sitting on one of the couches. Tierno was chatting with Serena, who had a distant and cold look on her face. Her gaze shifted to the door as they entered, eyes hardening as she saw Ash. Their last encounter hadn't been the most pleasant one, but Ash hadn't regretted a word he had said to her. Tierno had three Pokeballs on his lap, a wide grin on his face.

"I found Ash!" Shauna declared happily, releasing Ash's wrist and skipping over to them. As soon as her grip was gone a warm paw touched Ash's hand, Kindle taking Shauna's place and urging Ash forward, as if she expected him to merely stop in the doorway. He approached the trio, sitting down on the chair farthest from the couch Serena was on, but faced in their direction. "We're already now Tierno!"

"Sorry we had to waste your valuable time with waiting," Serena said stiffly. "But it seems not all of us understand the concept of decency."

"At least you have the dignity to admit what you lack," Ash replied, not even looking at Serena– and she tensed up.

Tierno's eyes widened, sensing the rising tensions between them, and he quickly spoke up.

"So!" He declared, drawing the attention back towards him. "Um– in case you haven't heard, the professor has put in good word with a local breeder here– the same breeder that works with the gym leader– and I've got an apprenticeship now!"

Words of congratulations seeped from each of them– Shauna's the only one that sounded sincere.

"That's so awesome Tierno!" Shauna said, a huge grin on her face.

Tierno smiled back, his eyes gleaming. "I know, this is more than I hoped for. As a gift he gave me some really nice Pokemon– ones that I think would do better with battlers like you guys," He picked up Pokeballs he had, which were three shrunken Great Balls. "So, if you guys want them, I'm going to give them to you."

"Awesome!" Shauna cried, leaning forward eagerly.

Serena's lips pressed together. "Not that I want to refuse a gift, but you are well aware that I'm selective on what goes on my team."

Tierno smiled. "Don't worry Serena, they're from a good quality breeder. Besides, these little guys are pretty versatile, I'm sure they'll be able to fit in on about any team," He picked up the Great Balls one by one, expanding them. "You want one too Ash?"

"...Yes," Ash said after a moment of thought. He simply had to see this as a chance to give a Pokemon a trainer that wouldn't treat them as an object. It didn't have to go on his team, he could always keep it safe from battles in a PC, this was just another chance to protect a Pokemon.

Tierno pressed the release button on the Great Balls in turn, bursts of bright white light filling the room. Ash squinted his eyes as the flashes died down, while Kindle leaned forward eagerly to see who their new teammate would be.

Shauna let out a happy squeal at the sight of the three small brown Pokemon that appeared on the floor in front of them, while Serena let out an impressed whistle. Ash sat up a bit, a flicker of familiar excitement running through his eyes– even if it faded moments after.

"Vee?" A small voice yipped, three pairs of brown eyes looking up at the humans.

"Eevees!" Shauna cried. "Oh my gosh– they're adorable, Tierno!"

Serena turned to face Tierno. "You got your hands on three _Eevees_ – and you're giving them to us?!"

Tierno grinned, clearly proud. "Yes Serena, I am," He pointed to each Eevee in turn. "This here is Cosmos– the oldest. Then that one behind him is Comet, sweet little fella. The last one is Celeste, she's–"

"I want the girl one!" Shauna declared, quickly snatching the one named Celeste. The Pokemon blinked as she was suddenly lifted up into the air, Shauna beaming at her. The Eevee then stretched, content in the human's arms, yawning. "Oh– she's _so_ cute! Most definitely Sylveon material, or maybe Leafeon!"

"Hmm..." Serena stood up, stepping between Ash and the Eevees as she went to study the last two. She knelt down, snapping her fingers in front of each of their faces. Comet pulled back, unsure of the strange actions, while Cosmos' ears flickered forward curiously. Serena plucked Cosmos up, peering over the Eevee's features. "I'll take this one."

Tierno nodded, holding out the two Pokeballs for the Pokemon the girls had just chosen. Ash turned his focus towards the last Eevee– who in turn was watching him. The little Eevee looked uncertain, ears pressed back– but far from scared. There was a gleam in Comet's eyes that made it clear that he was perfectly aware of everything going on around him, and was watching his future trainer uncertainly with a critical eye.

Cautious, but smart– the kind of Pokemon that Ash knew could survive in this cruel gym system. Ash watched as the Pokemon pressed forward, and Ash held his hand out. Comet sniffed his outstretched hand, blinking several times, before turning his head away. He stared at the ground, pawing the carpet with a front leg

"Brai!" Kindle said, waving a paw at the Eevee. He turned to look at the fellow fox, pulling back slightly. Kindle was smiling however. "Braixen brai– xen braixen!"

Ash wasn't too sure of what Kindle had told the Eevee, but Comet's ears perked up at her words. He turned back to face Ash, head tilted to the side as he studied his new trainer. Ash smiled, and the Eevee thumped his tail contently at this. Ash hesitated for a moment.

"Comet, are you willing to participate in gym battles?" Ash asked the Pokemon. Though he had been originally just wanted to place the Pokemon in the box, Ash couldn't deny that this Eevee seems like it would be a good battler– and he had two free spaces in his team.

Serena rolled her eyes as this, but Comet grinned.

"Vee!" He declared, giving a single nod.

Tierno passed Ash the last Great Ball, and Ash held it out towards the Eevee, recalling the normal type in a flash of red light.

– – –

 _Comet – Eevee_

 _Male – Level 19_

 _Bashful – Thoroughly cunning._

– – –

* * *

'So Ash does not remain his primary focus then?'

Hoopa kept her head bowed as she hovered in the presence of Arceus, the rings around her body trembling. She glanced around the Hall of Origins, and while Arceus was the only one in the grand realm of the legendaries, Hoopa could feel the gaze of many watching as she stood in the presence of the creator of all.

'N-no...' The Hoopa whimpered. 'Hoopa has seen Yveltal leave many times, Yveltal's eyes watching another that is not Chosen One. Hoopa has used those times to watch Chosen One closely. Hoopa does not know who else Yveltal favors, but Yveltal seems to enjoy it as much as Yveltal enjoys hurting Chosen One.'

'He does have other Pariahs,' Arceus said, eyes narrowed, speaking more to himself than Hoopa. 'But Ash is the true prize for him.'

'Yveltal does not focus on other Pariahs as the Chosen One and the Other One,' Hoopa said, floating up a bit higher into the air. 'Hoopa has tried to see to who Yveltal goes, but Hoopa cannot get close,' Hoopa shivered at the memories. 'A cold-cold washes over Hoopa– tells Hoopa to run! It is not Hoopa's fear, but another force Hoopa cannot get near.'

Arceus frowned at this. 'Yveltal does naturally radiates an aura that drives most creatures away. But if it was another creature, Pokemon or human, radiating it, that would have to mean that Yveltal infused his aura with it.'

Hoopa tilted her head. 'Is he not bonded with his Pariahs?'

'He has a hold over them,' Arceus said. 'A right to punish them– but that does not mean their auras would infuse. I cannot imagine Yveltal infusing auras with anyone, he is a selfish being,' Arceus looked down at Hoopa. 'You have no idea of what this being is?'

Hoopa shrank back. 'Hoopa cannot get close. Hoopa has not seen Other One,' Her eyes turn out towards the readers, uncertain. 'They have seen Other One, but they do not say what Other One is.'

Arceus frowned. 'Your orders shall remain the same then– return to Yveltal's realm and remain hidden. Seek for a weakness with Yveltal, or a way to assist Ash. But also, see if you can identify this being that Yveltal seems to have linked auras with.'

Hoopa gulped. 'Y-yes, Master Arceus. I will g-go back,' She pulled a ring from off of her horn, throwing the ring up into the air. The golden hoop glowed, expanding into a portal. 'I will help Chosen One. I will seek Yveltal's Other One.'

Arceus nodded, and Hoopa swooped into the portal, vanishing.

* * *

 **Day Thirteen**

It turned out the flowery fields of route ten only stretched a little ways into the route– the paved road out of town soon becoming a dirt path as it reached out towards a series of rolling hills. These hills however proved to be much more interesting than the beautiful fields outside the city had been– each covered with dozens of stones.

"Pretty neat," Ash admitted to himself as he strayed aways from the main path, running a hand across the ancient stones that jutted out of the ground. The formations were clearly man-placed, rows and rows of the stones stretching out in every direction. But beyond that... there was nothing unusual about the rocks. If there had been any writings or carvings on them in another age, weathering had claimed them. They just looked like ordinary rocks.

But the stunning sight and rolling hills... the sun invitingly shining down above... it was hard to believe that there was a heavy weight in his chest. Ash closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of the grass and earth– and decided that this route would be the perfect place to think.

Or rather, distract himself.

"Xen?" Kindle asked as she noticed Ash trailing farther off the path, pressing his way towards the top of the hill.

"We need to train," Ash said simply. "There's plenty of room out here, and everyone should meet Comet."

Kindle sighed, but held out Erica instead of questioning Ash further. The Axew was now awake, looking about at the wide route uncertainly. The Braixen trotted after her trainer as he crested the hill, not even pausing as he swiftly made his way down the other side. Neither were sure how far out from the path he intended to go, but this option seemed much more appealing than simply heading directly to the next town.

The stones thinned out after he headed over another hill– only a dozen covering the side of this hill, but yet in the distance he was surprised to see that they once more surged back to rows upon rows of the stones. He climbed the hill with fewer stones, looking out, but saw no end to the strange rows. The lines of rocks brought a familiar image to mind, one that made Ash pause.

"...Gravestones..." Ash whispered after a moment of thought. "They look like rows of graves in a cemetery..."

The thought drove away the original beauty he had first seen in the stones– gut twisting as the images of Grant's dead Pokemon rose in his mind. Ash closed his eyes, turning away from the sprawling hill tops. He took in several deep breaths before opening them again.

And he discovered Kindle staring right up at him, concern in her eyes.

Ash blinked, before offering her a small smile– though she didn't look convinced. He sank to the ground, digging his fingers into the cool dirt, careful to keep his eyes away from the stones. It was of course an impossible task, but with only a few stones on the current hill he was on he decided that this was where he would stop. Kindle sat down next to him, placing Erica in the grass, pulling her paws away.

Clearly Kindle was intending to let the young Pokemon explore and play– but Erica had no interest in that. The Axew turned, waddling back towards Kindle and climbing into her lap. Ash watched them with an unreadable expression as Kindle once again attempted to place Erica in the grass– only for the Axew to return straight to her, claws digging into the Braixen's fur.

Finally Kindle let out a sigh, pulling the leather bag off of her back, letting Erica crawl into the airy pack. The Axew let out a happy rumble, hastily climbing into the darkness and settling in. The Braixen set the bag next to her, frowning.

"Guess she's still use to caves," Ash muttered. "Reflection Cave should be up ahead, she'll probably like it there."

The Braixen looked at him. "Xen?"

Ash closed his eyes. "...I know our last time in a cave didn't go so well– but I won't be stupid again. I'll never doubt you again Kindle, I swear– I know you're my friend," Ash looked up at the sky. "...I just have no idea on what to do, Kindle. Part of me just wants to curl up and pretend that this isn't happening, but..." A sharp looked appeared in his eyes. "But that'd mean you'd get hurt, and I can't let that happen," He looked at Kindle, a blazing determination in his eyes. "I swear I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Kindle– I'm going to keep fighting."

"Xen!" Kindle's ears flicked up, a smile being pulled up onto her muzzle. She placed a paw on Ash's knee, and the other on her chest– as if to say she was going to keep fighting as well.

"Heh. Thanks Kindle... you're probably going to have to fight in the next gym as well, since you know a psychic move..." Ash frowned as his thoughts returned to the gyms.

Kindle quickly opened her mouth, as if wanting to say something, but she froze. Her ears flicked back as if she heard something, and she swiftly turned. Her paw went to the stick in her tail, her fur rising as she prepared to attack.

"Golbat– Confuse Ray!" A voice shouted at the same time Kindle sprang to her feet– and a flickering white orb hit Kindle in the head.

The light didn't seem to do any damage– but Kindle stumbled back as it hit, her wand falling to the ground. Her eyes were wide and distant as the Confuse Ray took hold, her paws grabbing her head, yelping.

"Kindle!" Ash cried, and a Golbat dove down and slammed a Wing Attack into Kindle's chest, sending her flying back into the grass. She didn't rise to her feet, the Confuse Ray distorting her vision into a warped mess. The blue sky seemed to mix with the grass, Ash a mere blur somewhere in the chaos.

Ash stood up, his hand going to his belt to pull off a Pokeball. The Golbat wheeled around, it's wide mouth opening as it released a deafening Screech. Ash's hands clamped around his ears at the sound, and the Golbat's trainer soon came into view, a Houndour by the man's side as they crested the hill. Ash gritted his teeth as he caught a glimpse of red, recognizing the man.

"You," Ash growled at the sight of the Team Flare member– the same member he had first encountered in Glittering Cave.

The man snorted, adjusting a pair of bright red sunglasses. "Yes," He said in that accent of his. "It is me," He snapped his fingers. "Use Bite, Houndour."

"Hound!" The Houndour barked, bounding forward at Kindle. He landed on Kindle's chest, pinning her to the ground, teeth lit with a dark energy. Ash's eyes widened as the fangs locked around Kindle's throat– however the Houndour didn't bite down.

"Now," The man said impatiently. "You don't move or touch any Pokeballs, and the Braixen won't get hurt," The man scowled. "Boss says that threat will work on you, even though you're a trainer."

"...Well, your boss is right," Ash said through gritted teeth, holding his hands up to show he wasn't about to release another Pokemon. "What do you want?"

The Flare Grunt seemed surprised at this, his Golbat flying overhead as it waited for more orders. Ash's eyes swept from a pinned Kindle to the Flare Grunt, not sure of what he wanted. He didn't recall ever meeting their so called 'Boss', so he could only assume this was revenge for what had taken place in Glittering Cave.

Ash knew there wasn't much Kindle could do, even if the Confuse Ray wore off. Psybeam would do nothing to a dark type Houndour, and if it had the Flash Fire ability her fire type moves would be just as useless.

"I already told you what I wanted– not to move," The Flare Grunt said, and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a strange device. "The Boss has a message he wants me to give to you, but... apparently I need to do something to you first," The Flare Grunt hesitated, clearly not certain of his orders. "...Apparently you have an amulet on you?"

Ash's anger and frustration quickly snapped over to fear– eyes widening. This was clearly not an act of revenge if they knew of Yveltal's amulet. Ash stepped back and the Houndour growled in warning. The grunt continued to stare at Ash, who hesitated for a moment, before pulling the amulet out from under his shirt.

The grunt blinked. "So the Boss was right again... heh– hold still kid."

Ash's mind with just starting to catch up with everything happening around him, and the next thing he knew the grunt was right in front of him– his bright red outfit practically blinding Ash as the man seized the amulet on his neck. He didn't take it off, merely holding it up as he studied the smooth black garnet and red leather strap. Ash didn't move, even as the man held up one of his device– a clamp-like object hooked an electric base.

He carefully placed the garnet into the clamp, then pressed a button on the end of the device.

And a wave of pain washed over Ash.

He let out a scream, his mind feeling like it had just been set on fire. His hands clamped down over his head, pain winding its way through him. Ash let out a gasp, barely making out Kindle's cry of concern through the pain. Ash sank to the grass, hands pawing at the device on the amulet, but his hands were shaking so much that he couldn't get a proper grip. The grunt stumbled back, as if this hadn't been the reaction he had expected.

"Um, kid? Hey kid!" The grunt cried at Ash.

"St-stop," Ash croaked, taken in a strangled gasp. He managed to open his eyes, the searing pain flaring down to an unbearable headache. His hands still remained around his head, but Ash was able to focus on the grunt's words.

The grunt merely fumbled for a Holo Caster from his pocket, pressing a button on the device. A blue holographic image burst to life, a small symbol spinning in the light as a message began to play. Ash's eyes clamped shut as another rush of pain went through his head, but the words seemed to echo in his mind.

" _Ash Ketchum,"_ A familiar voice played through the speakers of the device– though he couldn't place it. " _I hope that you are in the condition to at least be able hear out this message– but I do not know how your body will react upon being cut of from Yveltal's bond."_

Ash froze at this, eyes snapping open.

" _I assure you that this will not be permanent, but this message is for your ears only– for I have an offer for you that the Sentinel would probably not take kindly to considering that this world is his realm."_

Ash gritted his teeth, desperately clinging to the words coming from the Holo Caster, trying to focus through the pain. It was like when he took of his amulet, the agony the same as when the amulet would reappear around his neck with a jolt of pain.

" _I have been watching you for a time now, and have come to the conclusion that you are one of Yveltal's Pariahs, victims of this cruel deity that is supposed to watching over this realm. Ash, you clearly have a full understanding of the horror this world has to offer, death and destruction rampaging through what should be a beautiful world."_

"Brai..." Kindle whimpered, the Confuse Ray's effects having faded, but with the Houndour's jaws locked around her throat she still didn't move.

" _I intend on changing that,"_ The voice said, conviction entering its voice. " _On ridding this world of its disgusting morals and ways. My influence stretches far, and my goals stretch back generations– to my ancestors who were first to feel the wrath of the Sential. We are rapidly approaching the day that we can free this world, and I am asking for your help."_

Ash's breathing was heavy, both from the bursting pain in his head, and from what he was hearing.

" _The device placed on the amulet blocks Yveltal's influence from your mind and from piercing your thoughts. However I do not know how else this will affect you, since your fate has been bond to Yveltal's, which is why I will not let the device remain on you. Just know that Yveltal has heard nothing of this conversation, and when he is in your presence this encounter will be driven to the back of your mind."_

The voice paused, as if smiling for a moment.

" _I leave this choice up to you– but Team Flare could use your assistance in creating a new world, one where Pokemon won't suffer under human's sickening ways, and children won't be raised to believe that this carnage is sport. Think on my words, Pariah– when possible of course– and if you see the truth in my goals, then seek out Team Flare. That is all."_

The Holo Caster went dark, and the Team Flare Grunt hurried forward, grabbing the device around Ash's neck, pressing a button. The clamp around the garnet loosened, and the pain fled from Ash's head.

Ash let out a shaky sigh, taking in deep breaths. He collapsed to the ground, muscles weakened from the surge that had gone through him.

"...Do not follow me," The grunt said, pulling out a Pokeball and returning his Houndour with a burst of light. He shot a glare at Ash. "Be grateful that the Boss sees you as valuable– or else I would have made you pay for ruining our mission at Glittering Cave."

Then without another word he turned, heading off through the hills, leaving Ash laying on the ground. Kindle was on her feet in moments, racing to Ash's side. She shook him, whimpering. Ash slowly sat up, staring at grunt as he swiftly walked away into the rows of stones. Ash's gaze then turned down to the garnet amulet, clutching it tightly.

"...Come on Kindle..." Ash whispered. "Let's get to the next town..."

* * *

 **I know I have asked this question in the past, but since so many readers have brought this back up in reviews and PMs, I wanted to ask one final time regarding Ash– do you want a shipping with him this story?**

 **There is a poll on my profile page that gives you three options–  
-AshXKindle  
-AshXHuman  
-No ships.  
**

 **I have gotten requests for all three, and honestly I don't know which one to do. I am willing to write any of the three, and I will go with whatever option gets the most votes. If you don't have an account then feel free to tell me what you want in a guest review, though I will most likely just stick to the final outcome of the poll.**

 **Just note that if you guys do choose to have Ash paired with someone in this story that romance will remain solely as a subplot– only a side element in the story. Ash's journey through this Nuzlocke will remain as the main focus.**


End file.
